Fractured Alliances
by xStarSaber
Summary: Can Hound and Mirage's sparkling be the changing point in an age old war that expands across planets and galaxies? Contains slash, lots of pairings. No OCs. Post season 3 but everyone's alive.
1. prologue

The continuity follows G1 & Dreamwave mostly.

**A/N:** I am just setting the stage up for the story. So this is just an easy way to introduce all the characters that will show up in my fic, setting up will take a few chapters. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, blah blah blah.

* * *

*The Touch played through the skies all over the galaxy* Rodimus looked around_ Where is that music coming from?_ he thought to himself.

Optimus stood a few feet away, releasing all the power and knowledge of the matrix. His goal was to eradicate the hate plague that had been unleashed in attempts to kill the Transformers off, but in the end infected everyone.

Optimus thought the power in the matrix could cure the hate plague, he was right. The hate plague was gone, there would be no more war that day. But releasing the full power of the matrix had some unexpected consequences as well.

The power of Primus was also in the power of the Matrix, the power of Primus had the power to undo all of Unicron's evil. Every Decepticon that had been changed by Unicron's power were reverted back to their original forms Whether built or sparked each Transformer had a spark and that spark was in essence, a piece of Primus himself. So the naturally the power of the matrix would not only counteract Unicron's essence but return them to Primus's.

And all the bots that had died the day Unicron had come to Cybertron, and in Megatron's attack on Autobot City were brought back to life. Some were still barely functioning although their sparks were back online. Optimus had all fliers track down every Quint they could, and told them to name their price. Money was the way to the heart of a Quint after all. And to everyone's surprise they helped repair every last bot before making off with their reward. They didn't even fire on the Autobots, heck they were now valued customers of their services. Apparently making profit made good friends.

-------------------------00000000------------------------------

The empty matrix was returned to Hot Rod thus he kept his name of Rodimus Prime and was still commander in rank. He would be commander of operations on Cybertron, while Optimus remained commander of operations on Earth, living with his old crewmates in Autobot city.

Rodimus took back a few bots with him to help command Cybertron. He couldn't lead the whole planet alone and Shockwave was still out there.... somewhere. The bots to go back to Cybertron were his bondmate Ultra Magnus, Springer and his bondmate Arcee, Kup(who raised had Rodimus since he was a sparkling), Blurr, and the Dinobots. He also took with First Aid as his CMO and his gestalt team to be his medical and safety officers.

---------------------00000000--------------------------

Rodimus and Kup were currently going over security procedures with the dinobots, for the fourth time in the last cycle. The bots at Autobot Headquarters on Cybertron were getting ready to leave for a party at Autobot City. Mirage had finally given birth to his and Hound's sparkling.

Everyone was going through the spacebridge to Earth, but the Dinobots would stay on Cybertron as a security measure.

Luckily Skyfire, a neutral who had once been an autobot, had also agreed to watch the base. Skyfire's bondmate was the Decepticon Starscream, who was currently hiding somewhere in the galaxy. He was blocking the link between himself and Skyfire, even though Skyfire knew he was alive but couldn't pinpoint his location. Everyone knew Starscream would return eventually, especially after he found out that his wing mates and Megtron have returned to the Nemesis on Earth.

------------------------000000000-------------------------------------------

There was only one way to describe how Hound looked, he was glowing. Pure elation in his spark as he stared down at his newborn creation. The little femme had the same build as his mate, sleek, slender and beautiful. Hound knew she was to be the most beautiful femme in all the universe. Her face was a rosy pink and her optics were silver, the trait of a noble; Before the war most nobles had gold or silver optics, a trait that was now extremely rare. He looked over to Mirage who was recharging on the medical berth, and back at the recharging sparkling in his arms. Even though the endless war continued on, Hound had never been happier in all his life, he believed as long as he had his bondmate and sparkling the future was promising.

He could hear the music from the rec room, the crew of Autobot City celebrating the birth of a new Autobot. Hound knew it was time to make their entrance, he left Mirage recharging in the medbay and walked towards his allies.

....Little did he know what the future did hold, and what destiny had in store for little Fracture. How it would change everyone lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

He could hear the music from the rec room, the crew of Autobot City celebrating the birth of a new Autobot. Hound knew it was time to make their entrance, he left Mirage recharging in the medbay and walked towards his allies.

The music was getting louder as he walked through the dimly halls. The grin on his face explanded audio receptor to audio receptor. Hound finally reached the doors to the rec room. He looked down and Fracture's optics were now shuttering and looking up at him.

"It's time to meet everyone, ready?" he said as he walked through the doors. Someone shouted "It's Hound". Hound lifted up Fracture over his helm for everyone to see. Loud cheers followed. Jazz grinned and tapped Hound on the shoulder, while he congratulated him on a beautifully little femme, Prowl by his side nodded with a smile. Sideswipe lifted his energon cube in the air and staggered leaning on the table, spilling some of his energon on his brother, Sunstreaker. Bluestreak, who was Prowl and Jazz's creation, also got splashed in the process. Sunny got up and pushed Sideswipe, causing him to stammer off balance and fall on the ground while a few mini bots scattered out of the way.

The commotion caused little Fracture to burst out a loud cry from her vocalizer. Hound quickly cradled her back into his arms, and rocked her soothingly, looking over at the twins with a frown. "Good going you twits" Ironhide scoffed while his arm was around Ratchet who was scowling at them. Ratchet had only got down to the party a few cliks before Hound did.

Hound spoke softly to calm the little femme down, he held her closer to his spark. The presense of the familar spark helped to calm Fracture down. Hound was still rocking her in her arms and she began to fall into recharge, tired out from her outburst.

A nano-click after her optics dimmed down, Mirage stumbled through the doors of the rec room gripping on the wall. Hound dashed over to Mirage and wrapped one arm around his hip, while the arm still cradled Fracture. "Raj, what are you doing up? You are still too low on energy" Hound looked worriedly at his mate, as he noticed Mirage was breathing a little heavy. "I ...felt... Fracture's distress, ....I got nervous" he said as he looked over to Hound's other arm and reached for the sparkling.

"Come on, let's go find a seat" Hound nudged Mirage's arm. Mirage wrapped his arms around the sparklet while hound walked them over to a place to sit. One by one every mech present came to give their wishes to the new parents and Fracture. Even Cliffjumper had come to see her, and joked with Mirage leaving him with a slap on the shoulder.

Blaster was in charge of the music, his cassettes were helping keep the rec room clean by disposing of the empty energon cubes that were scattering around. Tracks was keeping Blaster company, he had pulled up a seat next to him by the turn tables and was tapping on them with one hand, an energon cube in the other. Both Blaster and Tracks were engaged in conversation, yelling occasionally over the music but mostly watching all the mechs on the dance floor. Watching everybody full of life again, and enjoying themselves, this was great. If only the Decepticons didn't exist.

At the last thought the doors to the rec room slid open and in walked the 2 high commanding officers of Cybertron, followed by the rest of their team from Cybertron HQ.

Magnus walked over to Mirage giving him and Hound a congratulations and looking down at their femme recharing in Mirage's arms. Magnus then looked around and walked away, while the rest of his crew crowded over to glimpse the newly sparked Autobot.

Magnus strolled over to Ironhide and asked "Where's optimus?" Ironhide gave a sideways look and replied "Where do you think?" then he took a swig of his energon cube. Magnus nodded and walked out of the rec room.

Rodimus watched his mate leave and through their bond asked where he was going. ::Optimus's office:: was the reply he got. Rodimus turned his attention back to the femme, who was the honored guest of the party.


	3. Chapter 2

What is up with this site lately? O_o

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...

* * *

Optimus sat at his desk going over the information in his data pads. A gentle rapping at his door broke him out of his line of concentration. With an "Enter" the doors swished open revealing Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus entered the office, the doors closing behind him drowning out the faint sound of music that could still be heard echoing through the halls.

Optimus greeted Ultra Magnus, "tired of the party already?" Optimus asked. "I could say the same to you, did you even go at all?" Magnus replied. Optimus put down the data pad currently in his hand and put his hands under his chin. Chuckling lightly he said "I didn't want to ruin the bots fun, I didn't think they could really cut back and enjoy themselves in front of their commander." Ultra Magnus smirked at that, "I guess you are right, it's been a while since we had something to celebrate. A sparkling here will be a symbol of hope for the future."

Magnus picked up one of the data pads and glanced through it. "The sparkling looks healthy, these readings indicate she is functioning normally. I am glad to see that. So are these files for the EDC?" he asked. "Yeah I was asked to provide information for their records as soon as she was sparked." Optimus was looking up at Magnus, who was now staring off towards the door. Optimus knew his old friend too well, something was on his processor. "Magnus, is there something you want to talk to me about? Is everything alright on Cybertron?"

Ultra Magnus looked back at his friend, his optics dimming; he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, looking to the side again. "There is nothing wrong with Cybertron, everything is peaceful and we haven't had any problems regarding Shockwave." He took a deep breath and continued "it's just…… it's Rodimus." Magnus returned his gaze to the Earth commander.

--------------------------------00000000000000000--------------------------------

Now that Mirage and Hound had taken Fracture and retired back to their quarters only after staying a groon, Blaster turned the volume of the music up.

Rodimus was standing alone by the energon dispenser, the low grade one. The high grade dispenser was being used a frequent rate. He was more comfortable standing to the side leaning beack against the wall besides the energon dispenser, refilling it every time he finished a cube. '_Why have I been so low on energy lately?' _Rodimus knew something was wrong, he had been overly low on energy and been refueling at a frequent rate. He figured he might have caught a cyberbug. His systems were overstressed from the amount of work lately. It had only been a Stellar cycle[1 Earth year] since him and his crew took command of Cybertron, leaving Earth to Optimus and his team.

Springer was sitting with Arcee, overenergized twins, and a now unconscious Bluestreak. Springer was amusing himself by teasing Sideswipe when he wasn't aware enough to notice it, Sideswipe was going on about how he did all these amazing fetes that were [obviously to Springer] impossible. Springer who wasn't quite overenergized yet goating him on, adding plot to Sideswipes story to his bemusement.

Springer out of the corner of his optics saw Rodimus, staringly blankly ahead, but not like he was aware of his surroundings, deep in thought. Rodimus deep in thought was a scary scenario to Springer. He was his best friend after all.

He got up and excused himself from the table. Sideswipe tried to protest, swaying into his brother who was falling into recharge, Sideswipe slurred "wai… wait, wheeere ya goiin?" then turned his attention to Arcee; continuing on with his "heroic" stories. She unlike Springer was not going to pretend to be convinced. Causing Sideswipe to exaggerate even more as he tried to make it sound convincing.

Springer looked around, Jazz and Tracks were on the dance floor. Prowl was sitting besides Blaster just nodding his head and twitching his doorwings to the music, smiling as he watched Jazz, who seemingly never ran out of energy. Kup and Ironhide were sitting at a table playing cards and smoking cigars, an empty energon cube on each side of them. Ratchet resting his head against Ironhide shoulder, his optics dimly lit.

Springer made his way over to their table, Ironhide grinned up at him "Hey there kid, come to hang out with us old mechs for a while?" Springer quipped "Sure, why not?" as he took a seat next to Kup.

Ratchet lifted his head and nodded at Springer, Springer leaned across the table and lifted an optic ridge at him "Ratch, I need you to scan Rodimus" he whispered in as low a voice as he could muster while still being heard over the music. Ratchet fully lit his optics and leaned over the table towards Springer, "Do you suspect he is malfunctioning?" Springer nodded "Yeah, I do" he gave a quick glance in Rodimus's direction.

Hearing this Ironhide looked up at Kup, who's smile faltered but he didn't make eye contact with anyone, continuing with the card game.

Ratchet tried to be as reserved as he could be about the scan, so that Rodimus wouldn't take notice. When he was finished scanning he just stared straight ahead and his optics widen. "by primus!"

---------------------------00000000000---------------------------------------

Mirage was glad to be back in his quarters, it had been an extremely tiring day. He thought Ratchet would make him stay in the bay longer but apparently it was alright for him to join Hound in his quarters with their new sparkling as long as informed Ratchet, if he were to feel anything wrong with himself or his sparkling. Red Alert and Inferno could see them in the security cameras as well. Usually cameras in the quarters are turned off, and only turned on in special circumstance.

As soon as they entered their quarters Hound help Mirage into their berth and then placed the recharging femme into her specially made crib. Something Perceptor had made with Wheeljack's help. Hound was extremely grateful for it as was Mirage. After watching his sparkling stir in her crib for a bit, Hound joined Mirage on the berth.

Mirage was laying on his back optics dark, Hound was laying on his side facing Mirage. Hound leaned over and began to softly kiss Mirage. Mirage lightly shoved Hound's face away. Hound knew he should let Mirage rest but continued to kiss him again. "Uhnn, Hound not right now" Mirage's face contorted. Hound positioned himself and was now hovered over Mirage, looking down at him "I'm sorry 'Raj, but I love you so much. You have made me the happiest and luckiest mech ever" he kissed him again. Mirage took Hound's hand and their fingers intertwined, "I love you too Hound" he allowed Hound to kiss him on his smooth metallic lips before falling into recharge, Hound smiled as he laid back and fell into recharge himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has got this far in the fic. :)

Updates will be a bit slower for awhile, as I need to get back to school work.

Also there are links to art related to the Fractured Alliances AU on my profile here, more to come!

* * *

"I see" Optimus replied as he got up from his desk and put his hand on his forlorn friend's back guiding him towards the door "Let's go get a drink". Ultra Magnus smiled softly "Thanks, I could use a drink, hopefully the twins didn't finish all the high grade". Optimus laughed at this as they walked towards the rec room.

"You know, about a meta-cycle ago Sideswipe got himself towed after crashing into a human telephone poll because he had consumed too much high grade". He turned to Ultra Magnus "Try explaining why he was driving while intoxicated to human officials" Magnus shuttered his optics and placed the palm of his hand over his face. He lifted his head back up and looked at Optimus while chuckling and shaking his head "I don't envy you at all".

They continued walking. "The human officials can be vicious….. Rodimus had a difficult time dealing with them" the sub-commander slumped his head and shoulders as he spoke. Optimus rubbed his hand on Magnus's back "well he did have you to support him, I'm sure it made things easier for him".

The corners of Magnus's lips curved up slightly giving Optimus a small smile and thanked him for his kind words. As they turned the corner to the hallway that led to the rec room, they could see two mechs standing outside the doors.

------------------------00000000000000----------------------------------

Before he knew what was happening, someone grabbed his arm and he was being pulled along. Surprised he managed to vocalize "uhh Ratchet?" to the red and white CMO as he was he was being dragged out of the rec room, and willingly followed.

He glanced over to his Kup and his friends and they were either too immersed in their card game or pretending to be to notice them as they passed by.

Once outside the door Ratchet turned and faced Rodimus, giving him a glare that could scare Unicron himself. Unfazed by the look, Rodimus shook his arm out of Ratchet's grip "What in the pit did you drag me out here for?" Rodimus was now matching the medic's stare, the corners of his lips were down and the brow about him optics scrunched and turned inward. The two just stared at each other before Ratchet finally spoke. "So how are you?" he said in all too pleasant tone. "You dragged me out here just to ask me that?!" Rodimus seethed hands waving in the air.

The CMO did not falter, his gaze remaining still and he asked with a bit of anger in his tone now "How have you been feeling?" drawing out the last word with a bit more edge to it.

The commander's face was no longer showing signs of hostility instead his expression looked almost ashamed. He looked down at the ground, honestly Ratchet was the last bot he want to tell how he was feeling to.

He would have gone to First Aid on Cybertron but the Protectobots has been on Junk for the last deca-cycle collecting supplies and spare parts with the help of the Junkions.

But apparently Earth's CMO had found him out and he looked angry. Ratchet vented air out of his vocalizer "Rodimus how many timed do you need to be reminded of your position? If you knew something was wrong with your systems, you should have had them checked right away. Please be more responsible, you are Cybertron's commander. And your team is worried about you".

The medic placed a hand on Rod's shoulder and Rodimus looked him in the optics. Ratchet's seemingly angry expression disappeared "oh and congratulations you're carrying a sparkling."

Suddenly there was a loud clank and both bots turned to see the form of Ultra Magnus fall backwards, to be caught by Optimus's arms before he could hit the ground.

------------------------0000000000000--------------------------

"Soundwave, I haven't been able to contact Shockwave for meta-cycles, have Rumble and Frenzy go with Astrotrain and find out why I can't contact him!" Megatron barked as he paced back and forth through the control room of the Nemesis.

"And send Ravage to find out why Rodimus brought so many of his crew through the space bridge as Buzzsaw reported."

"As you command, Megatron"


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has faved, subscribed and reviewed!

and sorry about the pace of this fic I know it is kind of slow, but at least I am done with the introduction to the setting. So hopefully it will pick up a bit from here on.

Plus there is more artwork linked in my profile thanks to pl2363 (beware of spoilers XD)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers ;_;

* * *

Optimus set Ultra Magnus down on the floor, leaning him against the wall.

"You alright there big guy?" Ratchet asked from where he was standing, next to Optimus.

Rodimus dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "I'm sorry"

"No no no, Rodimus look at me." He cupped his mates chin in his large white hand, holding his head level with his own. "I've never been happier" He said with a large grin, then he returned the embrace. They shared a kiss before Rodimus got up and helped Magnus to his feet.

The four of them walked into the rec room together, Ratchet walked back over to Ironhide, Kup and the others who were still playing cards, energon chips on the table.

Optimus walked over to Blaster and whispered something into his audios. Blaster turned the music down and handed Optimus the microphone. Optimus made a sound of clearing his vocalizer.

"Attention Autobots, I have an announcement to make"

"I didn't do it!" Sideswipe protested, barely lifting his head with his chin resting on the table top.

"Yeah, right" Gears quipped.

"Quiet guys, let him speak" Jazz interrupted them.

"Thank you, Jazz." Optimus nodded at Jazz. "We are here to celebrate the creation day of a new Autobot. A spark of hope amidst the turmoil, destruction and devastation the Great Wars have brought our race." Some quiet cheers and someone whistling.

Optimus put his hand up to silence the room.

"When a spark is extinguished the universe weeps, but when a spark comes online there is great joy[1]. We have felt that great joy here today with the addition of Fracture." He looked over to Rodimus and Magnus.

"But now I would like to announce, that there will be even more hope for the future. Our very own commanders of Cybertron are expecting a sparkling of their own!" He pointed over at the pair, who were know standing at the edge of the room, Magnus with his arm around Rodimus's waist.

The room burst into cheers. "Way to go Maggie!" Springer shouted from his seat, causing Ultra Magnus's face plate to heat up.

Optimus put the mic down and the music resumed.

-------------------------00000000000000---------------------------

A few cycles later…..

"Ravage has returned Megatron" Soundwave announce as he opened his chest compartment for the cassetticon.

"Report" Megatron commanded."What did he find?"

"Ravage reports a sparkling at Autobot City" Soundwave replied.

"An Autobot sparkling? hmmm" He looked pensively as a malicious smile formed on his face.

-----------------------------00000000000000------------------------------------------

On Cybertron, Rumble and Frenzy were walking around cautiously through Shockwave's base of operations.

"Look scorch marks on the wall, there was definitely a fight here"

"Do you think it was the Autobots?"

"Wait, what's that?"

"Shhh, get back"

Both of them stood with their backs pressed against the wall, staying as flat as they could.

"Someone's here" Rumble whispered.

Voices could be heard coming from a different room. They quietly made their way closer towards the direction the voices were coming from. As they go closer, an unmistakably familiar shrill voice could be clearly heard echoing through the base.

::Starscream?:: Frenzy questioned through his bond with his twin.

::Someone else is with him::

They listened without making a sound.

"Come on Sixshot. let's go get more supplies. Megatron will never know what hit him. I will put him offline for good this time."

"It better work this time Starscream"

"Do you doubt me?!"

"Do I have any reason not to?"

"To the pit with you, just follow me"

The twins remained silent until they heard the doors swish shut.

"Sixshot is working with Starscream?! Come on, we better get back to Astrotrain!".

They quickly made their exit from the base and returned to the place where Astrotrain remained hidden.

* * *

[1] From Beast Wars episode "The Spark"


	6. Chapter 5

Intermission with Red and Inferno, and Inferno attempts to talk to Red about having a sparkling.

* * *

Three Earth weeks had past since Fracture's creation day, and for the first time since then Mirage and Hound were both out on missions at the same time. Inferno had volunteered himself and Red alert to watch the sparkling while both creators were away from the base for the day. Nobody voiced any objection to this, if there was one place in Autobot City that was safe, inside the security room with Red Alert was it.

Inferno and Red Alert both sat in separate seats next to each other facing the security monitors. Inferno currently had Fracture in his lap and was waving a plush Steeljaw in front of her. Perceptor had actually been the one to make the stuffed toy, he used a special ripstop material that couldn't be easily destroyed or torn apart by the young Cybertronian.

The femme clicked happily, her little arms reaching out for the plush lion.

"Will you listen to that Red? She'll be talking in no time!"

"mmhmmm" Red Alert responded, his optics not wavering from the monitors.

"You know, Red"

"No"

"But don't you"

"No"

"I didn't even"

"No"

Inferno vented air in a sigh, and looked back down at the sparkling who was now strangling the stuffed Steeljaw in an embrace, her optics dimming. Inferno smiled at her.

When Fracture was fully in recharge, he placed her in the crib next to his chair and scooted his seat closer to Red Alert. He put his arm around him and began kissing him on the horn on his helm, causing both horns to spark.

Red Alert shuddered at the sensation.

Inferno chuckled, he looked over to check quickly on the small femme in recharge, before resting his head on the security officer's shoulder.

"Just think about it Red, please?" he asked softly.

"Maybe"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Parental terms – creator that carried the sparkling = mada, non-carrying creator = fada (pronounced like someone from Brooklyn would say mother and father).

I hope this chapter had more substance to it. It's the longest chapter so far.

Angst warning for this chapter.

* * *

Hound and Mirage were currently driving slowly through the woods, there was a large clearing with a meadow at the edge of the forest where they used to go before Fracture was born. Fracture was now 2 meta-cycles in age, equivalent to 2 Earth months. Hound and Mirage decided is was time to take her outside of Autobot City for the first time and bring her to their favorite spot. It was pretty secluded, so they figured it was safe enough from Decepticons.

As they drove through the forest of trees Fracture was sitting in the front seat of her fada's alt mode, gripping tightly onto his steering wheel, her optics wide with wonder. Everything was new and exciting; she was clicking and chirping loudly as they continued on.

Hound was acting like a tour guide, explaining to Fracture what the trees were and what they did for the Earth, how the animals made homes in them.

"Hound, I don't think she's listening" Mirage chuckled "She's too excited. She certainly takes after you, look how excited she is about trees".

"Mmm, but she gets her engine stopping good looks from you" Hound mused.

Before he could respond they reached the clearing.

"Been a while since we last came here" Mirage said before transforming into his robot mode.

He walked over to his mate and plucked the little sparkling out of the drivers seat allowing Hound to transform. Hound leaned over Mirage and gave him a kiss.

"We have a lot of good memories here, let's make more as a family" He took the sparkling out of Mirage's arms and placed her down in the grass. He then pulled out her plush Steeljaw and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Fracture. You play with Steeljaw for a bit." She chirped and grabbed for him. She now sat in the grass playing with her toy.

Hound walked over to a tree only a few yards away at the edge of the wooded area. And sat himself down against it, the bottom of his feet on the ground, legs in the air bent at the knee.

"Come on 'Raj, come sit with me" he called out to his lover.

Mirage walked over to Hound was, and hand grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him down into a kneeling position between his legs. Hound pulled him closer, until their lips met.

"Hound, we really shouldn't be doing this in front of her."

"Aw, come on now she won't mind, will ya Sparkette?"

Fracture was too busy playing to notice them at all. Mirage sighed, releasing air through his vents.

Hound trailed his fingers over Mirage's body, his optics looking into the other's.

::I love you so much 'Raj:: He said through their bond as he pressed his metal lips gently into Mirage's.

::Love you too, more than anything::

The air was cool and crisp, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of birds and the clicking of their sparkling.

"You're gorgeous" Hound said in between kisses.

"Hmmm"

"I can feel Fracture's excitement, it's effecting me. I can't believe she's real, she's yours and mine and a part of us. A product of our love."

Mirage leaned in closer and kissed Hound again, glossa locked around glossa.

Without warning a loud rumbling noise appeared above them.

"Found you!" Skywarp suddenly appeared in the sky.

It happened so fast, Mirage jumped towards the femme without thinking as shots rained down around them. In less than a nano-klik he was on top of her.

"'RAJ, FRACTURE!" Hound screamed and jumped at them shielded both of them with his body.

Fracture was now crying out as loud as her vocalizer would allow.

"Moron, don't hit the sparkling! Megatron wanted it fully functioning." Thundercracker finally caught up with his wingmate.

"I know how to aim TC"

"Slagging cowards! Shooting at a sparkling" Hound yelled out his head looking up towards the seekers.

"Quiet you!" Skywarp fired again and shots pierced Hound through the arm and the back.

He screamed out in pain, exhausting air heavily.

"Hound!" ::HOUND!::

Hound gritted his teeth, he had to stay alive, he couldn't offline now. He had to protect them. The seekers were now hovering closer over them. He was going to fight them to his last breathe. He reached for his gun with his hand, he was too weak. His arm wouldn't listen. 'I'm sorry 'Raj' he thought as he offlined.

"HOUND!!" Mirage yelled again, as he was pinned under Hound.

He felt the ground shake as the seekers landed nearby. He started to reached for Hound's gun, his finger's inching towards it just out of reach.

"Get away from them, deceptibumbs!" Someone said followed by laser fire.

Suddenly Silverbolt was kneeling besides them. He turned his head "Keep firing you guys" Then turned back to Mirage. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine but Hound…." He broke off as his vocalizer crackled.

"Don't worry we'll get him back to base right away" he reassured him.

"Slag we are out numbered!"

"Very good 'Warp, you can count. You are smarter than I thought"

Skywarp growled "To the pit with you" before teleporting away.

Silverbolt stood up and turned towards the others to see the thrusters of a retreating seeker.

Skydive was about to take off after him, when his commander stopped him.

"Forget them for now, we have to get Hound to Ratchet" Silverbolt told him.

"They fired on a sparkling, don't they have any shame?"

"Come on, grab his legs"

Slingshot, Skydive and Air Raid took off carrying Hound.

Mirage watched them turn towards Autobot City from the ground. Softly bouncing Fracture in her arms, trying to calm her down.

After the Hound and the 3 aerialbots were out of sight Silverbolt and Fireflight were making sure Mirage and Fracture were not injured. Mirage insisted he was alright, and asked Silverbolt to take Fracture to Blaster back at base. He would go to back to base on his own. The Concorde reluctantly agreed to this. He transformed into alt mode and Mirage buckled his sparkling inside and handed her, her stuffed toy before kissing her on the helm and closing the cockpit.

"At least let Fireflight escort you back to base" Silverbolt said to Mirage.

"No, really it's fine. I rather he be with you incase the Decepticons come after you. I can go invisible remember? I will be fine" Mirage reassured them.

He watched as they took off. Even after they were no longer in view he stared at the sky before he dropped to his knees.

----------------------------------0000000000000------------------------------------

"Come on Blurr, let's go for a race." Rodimus goaded his friend.

"Idon'tthinkthat'ssuchagoodideayouarentsupposedtooverexertyourself"

"Come on, it will be fine."

"nothanksI'llpass" Blurr shook his head defiantly.

"Well how about this? I command you to race me"

"thatsnotfairwhydoyouputmeinsuchapredicament"

Rodimus transformed into his alt mode and revved his engine.

"Well I am going whether you are coming or not, you going to let me get wrecked out there and be on my own?" He said before taking off.

"Rodimuswaitwaitwaitwaitforme" Blurr shouted before speeding off after his commander.

Rodimus was thoroughly enjoying himself. He wasn't going at his top speeds, but he was still going fast.

"SlowdownpleaseRodimus" Blurr begged again through the commlink.

"Ha, come on Blurr this is great. Don't be such a downer" he replied.

The sound of sirens behind him brought Rodimus back from his high.

'Who is that? Is that Streetwise?'

He scanned the area, to his surprise the policecar following him was not Streetwise but Prowl and someone else.

"Jazz?"

'What were Prowl and Jazz doing on Cybertron' he questioned.

He noticed that Blurr was no longer with him.

"Alright, alright" he said as he begrudgingly slowed to a stop.

Prowl and Jazz transformed and walked over to him.

"Rodimus" Prowl said without a hint of emotion.

"Yes?" he responded as he transformed as well.

Prowl walked up to him and stared him straight in the optics "Not only are you carrying a sparkling inside of you, but the matrix of leadership. Although it's empty right now it's important that we will refill it with knowledge, not stupidity. Please think before you do something so half-afted again."

"Rod, there you are! Hey Arcee, he's over here" Springer yelled behind him as he came up to the small group of bots.

"Thank Primus, you're safe. Come on let's go back, you shouldn't go too far from base" Arcee said to him as she nudged his arm and tried to lead him back.

The red flamed mech pulled his arm away "Why can't everyone just leave me alone! I'm not slagging helpless you know" he barked before transforming and speeding away.

"Don't cry emo boy!" Springer shouted after him.

"Springer" Arcee exclaimed giving him a smack to he back of the helm.

"Oww Arcee" he rubbed his helm. "Alright, I'll go follow him." He transformed into a helicopter and took off.

"Well that was interesting" Jazz said with a grin on his face. "You were kind of harsh on him Prowler" he said turning to Prowl.

"He's way too reckless" Prowl said staring in the direction Rodimus drove off in.

"Why are you guys here anyway" Arcee cut in.

"We were just here to check up on how you guys were doing, and we needed some more supplies and energon conductors at Autobot City. But we couldn't find Ultra Magnus."

"He's with Kup and some others searching through the underground tunnels around the planet, we are trying to find Shockwave's base of operations. He's the only real threat we know of to the planet. Come on I will get you those supplies you need."

They transformed and took off towards the capital.

---------------------------------0000000000000000---------------------------

Mirage finally made it back to Autobot City, it was already well into the night.

"Mirage, we were going to send a search party to go looking for you" Ironhide said from one of the guard towers of the City.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to take so long" Mirage answered sullenly.

"Hound is still in medbay, but Ratch' told me he'll be fine. And Fracture's been with Blaster all day. She should still be with him."

"Thanks, Ironhide"

Mirage made his way to the communications room, Blaster was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the module controls, humming along to music. Fracture was curled up in his lap.

"Welcome home Mirage" Eject said politely as he looked up from the data pad he was reading.

"Thank you, and thanks guys for watching Fracture. How was she? I was worried she would be upset after what happened. But I figured she would be alright with you, since she is here so much and she adores all of you…. especially Steeljaw." He chuckled and pointed to the stuffed Steeljaw under the fembot's arm.

"It's no sweat, she was fine. She played with Steely and Ramhorn all day. They love her." Blaster responded as he lifted the sparkling out of his lap. Mirage stepped over the lion and the rhino and reached out for her.

"Thanks again" Mirage said as he left.

"Anytime, you know that" Blaster reassured him.

Mirage punched in the code to his quarters. Once inside he placed Fracture down in her crib. Then he threw himself into his berth. It felt so empty without Hound. He buried his face into the helm rest. Successfully blocking the bond between himself, his mate and their creation he began to sob.

So many questions were going through his processor.

'Was it selfish, was it wrong to bring a sparkling into this time of war? But the war might not ever end in his lifetime. Will she know nothing but a life of war? Why had today gone the way it had? He just wanted to spend time with his family. He wanted to pretend they could have a peaceful time together. Was it wrong? Instead he nearly got them killed, he could have lost, what if……. 'he stopped that train of thought it was too painful to think about.

He wanted to leave Autobot City, leave the war, leave it all behind, escape with Hound and Fracture. But that would be turning his back on the others. Did that make him a traitor? Maybe he was a traitor like they all implied.

Low on energy Mirage slipped into recharge. With most of his strength gone, the bond was opened and even for a sparkling a few meta-cycles old, her processor could still pick up on things that would be hidden in the unconscious.

…..war……peace…….traitor…….


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Unka is the term for uncle.

And 'Breaker's return! I didn't forget about him.

Disclaiming while stating the obvious, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"Boss I don't understand, we know where Starscream is and he's got Shockwave! Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Patience Rumble, you are certain it was Sixshot with Starscream?" Megatron inquired.

"Yeah, it was definitely Sixshot helping Screamer"

"Excellent, then he did find him. And all goes according to plan." The tyrant smirked as he spoke, looking far off in the distance.

"Wha…?" Rumble tried to process what was going on as he turned to Frenzy.

"Do you know what he is going on about?" Frenzy just shook his head and shrugged.

"If Megs says everything is alright, I think we should trust him." He replied to his twin as they walked out of the command center.

"I dunno…."

"Eh what's Screamer going to do anyway? Come on we got a factory to raid."

---------------------------000000000------------------------

Hound was still off the active duty list, Mirage on the other hand was out on a mission. Special Ops mechs rarely got a break. The green scout was currently sitting up on a large hilltop outside of Autobot City with Fracture looking over the landscape. The morning breeze felt so good. Hound vented in a big breathe of air, and slowly exhausted it.

Fracture was engulfed by a big green arm, Hound's good arm. His other arm still had weldings and a makeshift patch where the seeker's fireblast had punctured him. Fracture was clicking and chirping, but sitting very content on her fada's leg.

Hound was almost in a daze, but he heard something, heading towards them. Even though it was very subtle he could pick up the footsteps, they didn't call him Hound for nothing. He began to reach for his gun from his subspace pocket.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" a familiar voice called out.

Hound all but jumped up, frightening little fracture still in his arm but now clinging to his neck.

"'Breaker!" Hound joyously exclaimed. "You're alive! We didn't know what happened to you, where you were after your ship crashed."

Hound looked down at femme clinging on to him, she had a look of worry on her faceplates.

"It's alright Fracture" Hound soothed, he petted her cheek as she looked up at him. "This is your unka Trailbreaker"

"Would you look at that? By Primus, she's a spitting image of Mirage. Sky Linx told me you had a sparkling, but I never imagined she'd be so beautiful" He said as he smiled down at the sparkling.

"Hello little one" Fracture immediately pressed her face into Hounds arm. "Shy isn't she?" Trailbreaker bellowed.

"She'll warm up soon enough, come sit. Tell me what happened, and how did you get back?" Hound sat and patted the Earth next to him.

Trailbreaker sat down, and looked over at Hound the smile vanished from his face.

"Well as you know I was with Spike and Carly, on the ship the EDC provided for us. Unfortunately on our way to peace talks with planet Ioda we hit an asteroid during an asteroid storm, and crashed. We wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for my force field. The ship didn't look like it would fly again, and communications were completely scarpped"

Hound interrupted him "we searched high and low for you guys 'Breaker. I'm sorry" speaking low as he shook his head remembering the day they lost communication.

Trailbreaker put a hand on Hound's shoulder "I'm sure you did everything you could, we were in the middle of no where, we strayed far from our original projected course."

They both stared out over the landscape for a few kliks before Trailbreaker continued again.

"Luckily there was enough food and resources on the planet we crashed on to survive while we rebuilt the ship. We made it back into a system close enough to sol system that I could use my internal comm. to reach cosmos and Sky Linx was sent out for us. From there he brought us back here, and well here I am!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank the matrix Trailbreaker, we thought we lost you." Hound said sullenly.

"Can't lose me that easily I am afraid" Trailbreaker replied cheekily.

The two bots laughed for a long awhile. Just sitting with each other. Fracture eventually crawled off of Hound's lap and walked over to Trailbreaker standing in front of him and just staring curiously at him.

She was rewarded with a smile in her direction "She can walk already?" he said at her, but question directed to Hound.

"Yeah, you missed a lot." He chuckled.

"I will have to make up for it." He stood up and reached his arm out towards the sparkling "Come here beautiful" he said softly to the little autobot standing in front of him.

She cautiously walked to him, looking over to her creator getting a nod from him, she allowed Trailbreaker to pick her up. 'Breaker bounced the elegant little body in his arms as she giggled. Hound stood up and walked over to them.

"Have you let anyone else know you returned?" Hound asked his friend.

"Well Prime and Prowl were there to greet me when Sky Linx landed on Earth, but I haven't seen anyone else yet. I wanted to see you before Ratchet found out, knowing him I will spend the next half of deca-cycle in the medbay getting check ups." The black mech bellowed as the two mechs walked back towards the city.

"Let's go, I bet everyone will be happy to see you."

Trailbreaker walked along Hound carrying the sparkling, still bouncing her. "Alright, if you insist"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: A new sparkling!

Disclaiming any rights to Transformers.

Thanks to everyone who subscribed, faved and reviewed 3. I appreciate it! Please Enjoy :).

* * *

Rodimus moaned in pain on the medical berth. "Primus, I feel like I got hit in the chestplate point blank by Megatron's fusion canon!"

Ratchet immediately glared at him, he rather not re-live that day he and his friends had been ambushed on the way to Autobot City. He released air through his vents. 'There is no way he could have known' he thought to himself. Besides Rodimus was in considerable pain at the moment, he would forgive him for not thinking before he spoke this time only. War was war, but by the power of Primus he was back, so best not think of such things now.

Ratchet was setting up his tools, First Aid on the other side of the work bench getting the small protoform pod ready for activation. The protoform pod was exactly like the stasis pods in everyway but smaller, small enough to condense the energy of a sparkling rather than a full bodied machine.

Ultra was standing at Rodimus's side holding his hand. Trying his best to reassure him the pain wasn't as bad as he thought. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

Kup was standing at the doors of the med bay. On stand by if needed. He was currently engaged in conversation with Springer, going over changes in security that were going to need to take place as soon as the sparkling was born.

Rodimus let another loud moan.

"By the pit just terminate me now! Magnus here take the matrix."

Before Magnus could even respond to sooth his mate Springer shouted out "Suck it up Roddy! I thought you were more mech then that"

"What was that? Come say that when I am not about to offline from my pain sensors overloading!"

Springer laughed as he turned to Kup "Boy, I hope his sparkling isn't as loud as him"

"I hope his sparkling isn't as reckless as him, I didn't always look this old you know. This is the result of mega-cycles of putting up with his antics." Kup mused.

Rodimus gritted his denta and arched his back, Magnus was still holding on his hand. "Rod?" he said softly.

But all he got in response was "nnnnnnnhhhhhh" from the flame chested mech.

At that moment the lines on the monitors began to climb and fluctuate at an unsteady pace. With loud quick beeps, Ratchet studied all the monitors briefly.

"This is it!" he yelled, he turned around to face Rodimus.

He shoved Magnus to the side "Stand over there" he pointed to a spot by the wall. "Sorry Magnus you are too big and are in the way."

Without saying anything Magnus took a few steps back towards the wall, his optics never leaving the sight of his bondmate. He watched as the whole room lit up a dazzling blue. The glow showering out from his lover's chest. Every mech's attention was now focus on Rodimus.

Rodimus was now exhausting air heavily, as his spark began to break into two.

"At a boy Roddy, it's coming now" Ratchet soothed the commander as he placed a cooling pad on his head in attempt to calm his overheated systems.

"Aid, activate the pod now!"

First Aid quickly flipped on all the switches and watched each one light up.

"It's all ready Ratchet, whenever you are."

"Just a few more kliks" The Senior CMO said while he meticulously watched every movement the spark and new forming spark was making.

"Alright hand it to me" Ratchet waving over the other medic without looking away from the creation process.

First Aid placed it in his hands, Ratchet opened the pod and held it over Rodimus's spark, as soon as he pressed the magnetizer, the small newly forming spark completely broke off and as if being pulled shot right through the empty matrix and landed in the pod.

Ratchet quickly closed the top to the pod and placed in down on the berth next to Rodimus. Magnus walked back over, and both mechs were now watching through the viewing glass.

The spark was in between two sets of energy webs holding it steady in one spot. Around the webs a liquidy metal like substance began to form, creating the body of a small mech. Ultra Magnus watched in awe as his small creation began to take shape.

"Roddy it's amazing, you're amazing!" he said in excitement as he looked over to Rodimus, who was now just lying still barely online.

Magnus turned his eyes back to the pod, his armor was now taking shape, and a tint of color was slowly becoming more and more into a solid strong color. He noticed the body was beginning to look very similar to Rodimus's, infact in was almost completely the same except the sparkling's armor was a bit more on the broad side. The color of the sparklings armor was blue, the very same blue as his armor. His upper legs and spoiler were red; he had gold paint applications in various spots, the same gold as his mate's flaming chest. He was glad his sparkling didn't have flames, but he had a very similar yet not so flamboyant design on his chest that was a dark gray. The helm shape and color was the same as his own, expect for the gold visor the sparkling was dawning at the front above where the optics were. He looked down to observe the face, 'exquisite' he thought a spitting image of Roddy. At that moment the sparklings optics lit up for the first time.

Magnus smiled down at him.

Ratchet patted Magnus on the back. "Congratulations it's a mech".

Ratchet opened the pod and handed the mechling to Magnus.

"Hi there" the sparkling just looked straight up at him.

Magnus walked over to Rodimus, First Aid had just finished closing up his chest. He stepped out of the way for Magnus. Ratchet joined Aid standing at his side, as they watched Magnus hand the sparkling to Rodimus.

Rodimus held the sparkling and placed him right over his chest, where his spark was. The sparkling began to coo and nuzzle at the commander's chest feeling the familiar spark.

Kup walked over and placed his arm around Rodimus on one side of his body, while Magnus occupied the other side of the body. All 3 of them smiling down at the sparkling falling into recharge at his creator's chestplate. Springer was leaning against the doorway his arms crossed, a satisfied smile on his face.

Ratchet broke the silence by asking "designation?" as he lifted an optic ridge and held his stylus up.

Rodimus still looking down at the sparkling answered "Hot Shot"

"Hot Shot" Ratchet repeated as he wrote it down. "I like it"

"It sure does fit the sparkling of our Rodimus Prime" First Aid chuckled.

All of the sudden there was a loud commotion at the door.

"Me Grimlock want to see sparkling!" The Dinobot shouted into the med bay.

"Sludge too!" Sludge said from behind his commander.

Springer was pushing with all his might to push the giant bots back.

From behind them Arcee shouted "Sorry Springer they got away from me!"

Inside the medbay the sparkling was awoken out of almost in recharge state and was now wailing. Rodimus was trying to shout at the dimwitted dinobots but his voice couldn't be heard over the sparkling because he was still weak from the creation process.

Suddenly Magnus pounded his fist down on the workbench and declared "I can't deal with this right now!"

He transformed into his alt mode and headed for the doors, Springer instantly jumped aside, but before the dinobots could react they were plowed into by a steaming Car Carrier. Both Dinobots were now being pushed at the front of Magnus's alt mode until he screeched to a halt and the dinobots went flying back hitting into a wall before landing flat on the floor.

Magnus transformed and stood full height, hovering above the dinobots "You are never to make that sparkling cry again, am I understood?"

"Me Grimlock… understand, you Sludge understand?"

"Sludge go nap now" and with that both mechs offlined.

Kup walked up to the scene and put his hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Well lad, that's one way to get to be quiet."

"Hmm, was quite effective" Magnus said turning and walking back to the med bay followed by Kup.

----------------------------------------000000000000----------------------------------

Shockwave stirred in his cell. Sixshot entered with an energon cube.

"How long do you intend to keep me like this?"

"As long as necessary, I assure you" Sixshot replied.

"hhnf" Shockwave grabbed the cube that was handed to him and gulped it down. "Whatever just hurry it up"

---------------------------------------00000000000----------------------------------------------

Starscream was currently in an unoccupied part of the planet, rummaging with garbage, finding any spare parts and supplies he could find.

He heard the shuffling of footsteps coming up on his position. He was about to fire a nullray when Sixshot appeared.

"Oh Sixshot, it's just you. You might want to inform me when you are approaching next time for your own safety. We don't want any accidents."

"Of course Starscream, how silly of me."

"How is the supply run going"

"Excellent, I should have everything I need now to take Megatron down."

He took another glance around when his optics caught something. The empty shell of a megacanon.

"Perfect!" He ran over and started to pull it out from under the rubble.

With his back to Sixshot he shouted "Sixshot, make yourself useful, come help me with this."

No response *click* the sound of a gun cocking. Starscream froze.

"Sixshot?" he began to turn around and within an instant was shot.

The force of the shot sent him backwards.

"Traitor!!" he shrieked.

"Takes one to know one" Sixshot stood with his weapon pointed at Starscream.

Starscream transformed and got 10 feet off the ground before a shot blasted his wing, he went into a nose dive towards the rubble. Landing on his stomach, in so much pain he could barely move. He twisted himself around with just enough time to see a giant cat pouncing toward and nano-click before impact with white claws. *CLANK*

A giant jet flew in to it's side.

"ummmmmff" the cat was tossed on it's side.

Starscream shuttered his optics. "Skyfire?!"

Skyfire had the cat pinned under his large foot. Gun barrel pressed against it's head.

"Don't move"

"Of course, I surrender"

Skyfire looked over at his bondmate. "Starscream are you ok?"

"Just peachy" Starscream quipped attempting to get up.

"Wait don't move!" Skyfire turned to help Starscream.

That was all Sixshot need, he transformed into flight mode and took off.

The 2 bots watched him take off.

"Oh well, as long as your safe. I could care less about him." Skyfire said as he looked up into the dark sky.

* * *

A/N: The creation process is pretty much exactly the same as a protoform body coming online in Beast Wars

Also as for Shockwave gulping down Energon, I am assuming that he has an energy intake system where is optic is.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks so much to my reviewers! And thank you to those who added this to your favorites and subscribed! It really makes me happy to know someone likes my story ^_^.

Once again disclaiming ownership of this awesome franchise.

* * *

The next few Earth days, mechs were bustling back and forth between the two planets using the space bridge. Going to visit Rodimus and sparkling a few bots at a time. There was much talk and speculation about the new creation.

A sparkling born in these times was an exciting thing on it's own, but this also happened to be the sparkling of the "chosen one". Not only that but his spark had to pass through the matrix. Some of the mechs were holding on to the hope that it could be a sign of the one who would end the war once and for all.

He also was the sparkling of the two highest commanding officers on Cybertron. Some held high expectations that he would lead the Autobots to victory. High expectations indeed.

-------------------------------0000000000000000------------------------------------

Hound was out on a recon mission for the last few days and Mirage was waiting for his mates return so they could see Rodimus's sparkling. Mirage was hoping Hot Shot would be good friends with Fracture.

At the moment Mirage was sitting just outside Autobot city. Fracture had wanted to go outside to play.

"Mada, mada! Look I flyin" his sparkling shouted from the sky.

Mirage was watching nervously as Powerglide was giving Fracture a ride.

"I see you, hold on tight" Mirage answered back waving to the sparkling. "Remember Powerglide, no stunts" He shouted to the red plane.

"I know, I know, I ain't dense" he sneered back.

"Ready to go higher Fracture?"

"Ya!" the sparkling shouted.

"Alright, and awwwaaaaaay we go" he exclaimed as he went a little higher.

"Bam wow! She loves it" Warpath said cheerfully watching his mate fly around with the sparkling.

"Yes, she does. I just hope 'Glide doesn't get too confident" Mirage answered back not looking away from the sparkling in the sky.

"Blam pow, she's fine" Warpath said as he ran underneath where powerglide was flying.

"Pow I'm going to Wooo shoot you down" He said while holding his fingers to mock a gun. "Bang bang"

"Oh no, evil decepticon!" Powerglide mused. "Let's get him Fracture!"

"Bad! Bang bang" the sparkling shouted looking down at the maroon minibot.

"Watch ol' Powerglide take him out in one shot!" Powerglide then swooped down and sped towards warpath making sound effects of a gun.

"Oh no! Zam…. I've been Shot… bam!" Warpath shouted before falling to the ground and playing dead.

Fracture cheered and burst into giggling.

'Playing a war game and she's laughing, she thinks it's funny to see a mech fall in battle.' Mirage thought himself. "It's not fun Fracture, the sight of a mech falling in battle isn't fun. Even if it is a decepticon.' Mirage almost got lost in his thoughts before Jazz walking up to him returned him to the land of the conscious.

"Mirage?" Jazz questioned the mech who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"It's nothing, really" Mirage answered looking down at the ground.

Jazz looked over at Fracture crawling out of Powerglide.

"Wouldn't you rather have fun with it now, before she realizes the truth about a life of war?" Mirage turned to Jazz staring him in the visor.

Mirage knew Jazz's own sparkling had been the sole survivor of an attack on their hometown. Just a sparkling and he was unfairly thrusted full force into a life of war. Though Bluestreak turned out to be a fine mech and an exactly gunner, it was still a devastating to happen to him.

Mirage reached over and put his hand on Jazz's shoulder, turned away and walked towards his sparkling.

-----------------------------------00000000000000--------------------------------------------

"Shockwave how is the formula coming along?"

"Very well Megatron, it shall be ready in no time"

"I assume Sixshot was able to find all the ingredients?"

"Yes, I have all I need, though I will require one of Soundwave's cassettes. My cloaking device will only mask the signature of a small body."

"I shall send Frenzy to you immediately" Megatron announced before asking "and what of Starscream?"

"It appears he still functions, but his present location is unknown. I believe he is with ex-Autobot Skyfire." Shockwave replied to his commander.

--------------------------------00000000000000000000-------------------------------------

"So are you going to hand me over to your Autobot friends?" Starscream asked as he stood staring daggers at Skyfire.

"I am a neutral now, I take no part in this war any more." Skyfire replied to the question.

"You have been involved with the EDC though?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"Yes, in exchange for energon. It's how I make a living." Skyfire sitting with his one leg crossed over the other. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked the decepticon who was now seem to take a defensive pose.

"That is none of your concern!" He shouted. "Just know that I am aware of all that has gone on."

"Mmm, has nothing to do with hacking transmissions?" Skyfire raised an optic ridge at the seeker.

"You know me too well Sky" Starscream said as he relaxed, and sat down next to his bondmate.

"Well we are bonded." Sky retorted, putting his hand on Starscream's. "And I've missed you." he added looking straight into his crimson optics.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Fracture goes to Cybertron!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TFs. :(

* * *

"I don't get what's so special about him, looks ordinary to me" Gears said angrily waving his hand in the air.

"Gears is right, I don't get what the big deal is" Cliffjumper egged on.

"Oh come on guys, don't be like that" Windcharger responded.

"Even if he isn't special, he sure is cute. Don't you think so 'Jumper?" Bumblebee said turning to his mate to give him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose" Cliffjumper reluctantly agreed, he couldn't argue with that face.

The group of mini bots continued chatting while they walked to the spacebridge to Earth before getting in and returning to Autobot City.

------------------------------------------00000000----------------------------------

"Alright here we go" Mirage said as he picked up the sparkling off the floor leaving behind wooden blocks that she had been playing with as well as a plush Steeljaw. The large wooden blocks were another engineering fete of Wheeljack's.

"We go now?" the femme asked looking up at her creator.

"Yes, to Cybertron. Excited?" Mirage asked as he joined up with Hound, who had been waiting by the door for them.

"Ya!" Fracture exclaimed.

"Cybertron is the homeworld to everyone on the base, and all the transformers everywhere" Hound added.

"And we are going to see another sparkling" Mirage told her, Fracture giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Woah, someone's happy" Jazz said before rubbing his hand over the sparkling's helm.

"Jazz, Prowl!" She shouted, smiling at the two bots approaching the small family.

"Yup, in the metal" Jazz replied with a big grin across his face plates as the four of them continued to make their way to Earth's spacebridge.

"Everyone ready?" Pipes, who manned the spacebridge controls asked the group of bots once they all stepped inside the teleporter.

"Proceed" Prowl commanded.

"Wooah" Fractured appeared hypnotized by the light show that had suddenly engulfed them. She clutched on hard to Mirages chest.

The all vanished instantly and within a few kliks resppeared at the other end of the bridge.

"Some ride, huh Fracture?" Hound asked making sure she was not scared.

"Cybertron?" She asked quietly.

"Yes" Mirage answered, his tone all too soft.

"Welcome home guys! And hello little lady" Swerve greeted the group of mechs from the control panel where he was standing.

"Hello" Fracture waved to him, even though she really wasn't sure who he was but she did recognize the Autobot symbol he was adorning.

Each mech nodded a greeting to him as they all walked by towards the Autobot HQ.

"So what do you think of Cybertron?" Hound asked the pink and black femme.

"Come on Hound, she just got here" Mirage answered his mate instead.

"Hey, we'll go in first and see Roddy. You guys show Fracture around" Jazz said while waving them off and pulling Prowl inside the commander's quarters, the double doors swishing closed behind them.

Hound hunched down to be level with his sparkling "Well you heard them Fracture, you want to see the Cybertron base?"

"Yaa!" Fracture cheered throwing her slender arms in the air nearly hitting Mirage in the face.

Hound bellowed "Alright, alright" and turned to lead the way.

Fracture observed everything intently; taking in everything she was shown. Hound spoke nice and slow, breaking things down for her so she would be able to process all the information.

"No trees?" She asked.

Hound chuckled at the question "You like the trees on Earth? Well me too, but there aren't any trees on Cybertron. There are no organics on the planet of any kind"

"Well we did make the artificial pond for the dinobots." Mirage added as they started to make their way back to Rodimus's quarters.

"That's true, but really doesn't count ….. and speaking of the dinobots" he pointed ahead.

"Howdy Grimlock" Hound hailed the large robot.

"You Hound bring sparkling to visit?" Grimlock asked eyeing the small autobot in Mirage's arms.

"Sure did, I am glad you are here to make sure it is safe and secure."

"Me Grimlock, help Rodimus. Me be good sitter for sparkling"

Swoop flew over and transformed while landing with his feet on the ground next to the T-Rex. "Me Swoop help too!"

Mirage and Hound exchanged glances. "I am sure Rodimus is real grateful that you want to help". Mirage told the dinobots as they walked past, trying to keep from laughing.

Upon reaching Rodimus's quarters, Hound buzzed the comm. "May we enter?" he asked politely.

"You may" was the reply from none other than Ultra Magnus.

The double doors swished open and they entered the grand quarters of the commanders. Fracture was in awe over how large the room was. Prowl and Jazz were still there, they were sitting at a small dining table with Ultra Magnus. Each bot with a cup of energon in their hand.

"Hello commander" Mirage nodded a greeting to Magnus and received a nod in return.

The small family made their way over to Rodimus's berth where he lay on his back, one arm under his head with Hot Shot sprawled out across his flamed chest.

Fracture was as happy as ever to see another sparkling. She chirped and clicked in excitement and was rewarded with chirps in return.

Rodimus smiled at Fracture "he likes you" he said to her as he sat up, placing Hot Shot in his lap.

Mirage and Hound were now standing by the edge of the berth. Hot Shot stretched his tiny arms out up toward where Mirage held Fracture. Mirage lowered Fractured and put her down so her little pedes were on the berth. She stood there, gaze fixed on Hot Shot, her fingers in her mouth. Hot shot began to whine as he reached out but couldn't grab the other sparkling. Fracture still remained in the same spot, and looked back her creators.

"It's alright sparkette, go say hi" Hound reassured her, giving her a little nudge in Hot Shot's direction.

She took a slow step toward the sparkling and put her arm out towards him. The blue sparkling grabbed her hand and cooed. Fracture remained silent, letting the sparkling grip her hand in his.

Mirage and Hound smiled at the sight of them. Fracture watched the sparkling click at her, before she looked up at the red mech holding him. She was met with bright blue optics of the larger mech. He smiled softly at her and then looked back down at the sparkling,

"Fracture, this is Hot Shot" he said turning his attention back to her.

"Hot… Shot" she repeated softly, looking at the blue and red sparkling's optics that were staring back into hers.

T'was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

-------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------

2 deca-cycles had past since the day Mirage and Hound had come to visit.

Rodimus was enjoying some time to himself, taking a stroll not too far from the Autobot HQ. His destination for the evening was a spot he would always go to when he wanted some quiet. He sat down and no long after was lost in thought. He sat for about half a cycle before he suddenly felt a pin prick at his foot.

'What was that?' he thought to himself.

He began examining his foot, but after awhile decided it was nothing. He got up and headed back to his mate and sparkling.

"Frenzy to Shockwave, mission accomplished" Frenzy whispered into his communicator as soon as the other bot was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 11

Later that night, Rodimus and Magnus were quietly in recharge, their sparkling in the Cybertronian made crib next to them.

Rodimus woke up out of recharge, systems warnings popping up inside his HUD. He sat up quickly, soon to learn that was a big mistake. He leaned over the foot of the berth and purged his energon tanks.

Alerted by the movements nearby Magnus awoke out of recharge. Onlining his optics he quickly glanced over to the crib, as if it was instinct. Seeing the sparkling safe in his crib his glanced to his other side, his mates head not where it should be causing him to shoot up. When he did he saw the bright gold spoiler of his bondmate by the foot of their berth, his body arched over the edge.

"Rodimus?" Magnus leaned towards his mate, placing a hand on his back.

"Primus!" he quickly retracted his hand, the temperature coming from his mate was much higher than it should have been.

"Rod? Rod answer me" Magnus now get up to face his mate.

He got to him just in time to catch him as Rodimus's body collapsed.

"First Aid, come in!" Magnus shouted into his communicator, waking his sparkling in the process.

Whimpers could be heard from the crib.

"Commander? What's wrong?" First Aid asked from the other side of the comm.

"Come to my quarters immediately!" He commanded with a strain of urgency in his voice.

"On my way" the CMO replied.

In a few klicks First Aid, Hot Spot and Groove ran through the door. Right away First Aid ran to the berth where Rodimus's body was sprawled out. He pulled a scanner out of his subspace and began to run it over the limp body.

"What happened?" Groove asked while Hot Spot picked up Hot Shot and bounced him in attempts to stop his whimpering.

"I don't know, I woke up and he was purging his tanks." Magnus said obviously shaken by the occurrence.

"Alright he won't fit into my cab, I need you to carry him to med bay and quick" First Aid told Magnus.

Magnus didn't delay he picked up his other half and ran towards the med bay. First Aid and Groove following behind him. The pounding of Magnus's pedes on the floor woke Springer.

"Hey what's going on?!" He shouted in alarm to the bots receding down the hall.

Hot Spot coming from the quarters located next door from Springer and Arcee's with a sparkling in his arms told Springer the situation. Hot Spot handed the sparkling over to Springer.

"Yeah… sure, we'll keep him here with us for the night. Take care of Roddy for us." He said to the protectobot before heading back into his quarters.

Magnus carefully placed Rodimus down on one of the medical berths. First Aid ran another scan over him and plugged the scanner into a nearby monitor. Text and schematics scrolled across the screen, he began typing away at the keyboard.

Rodimus onlined again and as soon as he did purged his tanks over the edge of the berth, before laying back down and resting his hand on his helm. Magnus could feel that his mate was in pain.

"Nnn, Magnus" Rodimus muttered.

"Yes, I am here" Magnus said softly clasping one of Rodimus's hands in both of his.

"Hot Shot?" Rodimus asked barely making the name out.

Groove walked up behind Magnus "don't worry, he's safe. He is going to stay with Springer tonight."

"Mm" the delirious mech gave as acknowledgement and approval.

Groove made his way to the side of his gestalt mate.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked looking at the bleeping images on the screen in front of them.

"Well, it looks like a virus. But I never one quite like this and we have no data on it."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know we should contact Ratchet immediately."

---------------------------------00000000000000000000---------------------------------

Within a cycle Ratchet was on Cybertron with Perceptor. When they walked into the medbay they were greeted by the sight of Ultra Magnus sitting in a chair besides a berth occupied by Rodimus, he was holding one of the flamed Prime's hands. Rodimus lay on his back with and arm covering his optics. He let out a small moan of pain. The floor by the berth was decorated with displaced energon.

It was a sight Ratchet was not pleased with.

"Commander, you are going to have to leave" he told the larger mech.

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest but obediently complied with the Earth CMO, getting up out of his seat and walking out of the medbay.

"And for Primus sake someone clean this up" he said pointing to the regurgitated energon on the floor.

Groove quickly went to see to the mess.

He made his way over to First Aid who was still skimming through the readings on the computer.

"I thought I taught you better than to leave a mess like that?"

"Sorry, but please take a look at this" the smaller ambulance said distractedly.

"Hmmm, Perceptor I need you" Ratchet waved over the scientist who had been standing quietly by the door.

"Of course" Perceptor glanced over the screen.

"What do you make of it?" First Aid asked

"It seems to be some kind of cyberflu virus. This" he pointed to a spot on the screen "indicates it is most likely of viral origin, but it almost seems techno-organic" Ratchet spoke the last words in a questioning tone.

"Is it possible that he was infected with a bug that is something other than all non-organic?" Perceptor asked.

"Wait, what is this?" Perceptor pointed out to a small string of coding.

Ratchet's optics widened, fear taking over him recognizing the format of the code. It wasn't a naturally evolved virus, it was the handy work of another bot.

"Shockwave" Ratchet said out loud. "Frag, what are the symptoms?" he asked the other medic.

"Ventilation sequence is being disrupted, malfunctioning in his energon converters, cooling fans are offline, and I am maintaining his energon pumps artificially because I felt it was necessary since they seem to be the only thing left to shut down."

"This is not good, besides none of us have adequate experience dealing with techno-organics" Perceptor informed.

The three bots stood with defeated looks on their faces.

"Wait a tick…. Skyfire!" First Aid jumped up at the thought.

"That's right, Skyfire might have some idea how to get rid of it!" Ratchet said hopefully.

"I should be able to able to contact Skyfire through the EDC" Perceptor said before running off to the communications center.

-------------------------------------0000000000000------------------------------------

It was now the next day, and Magnus was granted permission from the medics to visit Rodimus while they waited for contact from Skyfire.

Ultra Magnus walked into the medbay with a small Hot Shot in his arms. Rodimus was laying on a berth, a tube connecting from one of the medical machines to his chest, and tubes to his arm and leg as well.

"Rodimus" Magnus whispered walking up to his mate.

"Mmm?" Rodimus responded, but stayed unmoving.

"I've brought Hot Shot" at that Rodimus's optics lit dimly, he turned his head towards the voice.

Hot Shot reached out his arms towards his mada clicking.

"Sorry, I can't …. hold you right now" he said, his voice low and crackling with static.

He slowly lifted his arm pressing the back of his hand against Hot Shot's cheek, smiling up at his sparkling. Hot Shot wrapped his metal hand around his creator's finger. Magnus stayed silent, watching his mate and sparkling intently.

"I need you to be strong for me" Rodimus continued, forcing the words to vocalize. "Mada's not well now…but we will be together again soon" he finished, mustering what strength he had left just to speak.

Hot Shot chirped sadly, and began to whine as Rodimus took his hand back.

"Shh" Magnus soothed while attempting to adjust the position of the squirming sparkling in his arms.

Rodimus vents started close on him again causing "coughs" from his engine. At that moment Ratchet placed his hand on Magnus's large arm.

"I think you better go" Ratchet said solemnly.

Magnus nodded "right" he said as he took a long look at the red mech on the berth, before turning and walking out with a whining sparkling fidgeting in his arms.

Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide were waiting for him out in the hall. As Magnus walked by the three others follwed, as they made there way down the long corridor they discussed the plans for the near future.

-----------------------------------000000000000000000--------------------------------

"Hot Shot, be good for everyone and listen" Magnus said to his sparkling giving him a hug and holding him out in front of him, taking a good look before handing him over to Earth's second in command.

"Good luck" Prowl said to the white and blue mech before walking away with Jazz towards the space bridge.

Magnus watched them until they were no longer in sight, before heading to the command room to gather his hand chosen strike team and going off on their mission. His strike team consisted of the technobots, Springer, Blurr, and Ironhide. He also brought Snarl and Slag with him. Arcee would patrol the air with Skylinx and Broadside, they were to handle communications and watch for suspicious activities.

--------------------------------0000000000--------------------------------------------------------

"I'll come, but I'm bringing Starscream with me" Skyfire said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"By the pit!! Fine, just get your aft over here and hurry" was Ratchet's angered reply.

* * *

A/N: In my AU Transformers don't have to worry about catching virus's from each other unless they upload/ download them from each other. Like how a computer would get a virus.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: The last 2 scenes of this chapter were the most fun to write lol, so I hope you enjoy them. :) Well I would hope you would enjoy the whole story.

Thanks to all my readers!! xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers or the Elephant Show!

* * *

Prowl and Jazz made their way into Autobot City, Hot Shot in Prowl's arms clicking wildly while his swiveled around taking in the all the new visual stimulation Earth had to offer.

"Sorry lil' guy, can't go exploring yet. It's too dangerous for you to be outside right now" Jazz told the sparkling, not sure he was even listening.

Prowl spoke up as they continued walking "we don't know what Megatron has planned, or what he will do next. Who knows how Shockwave managed to upload the virus into Rodimus. We need to tightened security."

Prowl punched in the code to his office and both bots made their way inside.

"Can't argue with you there, I will go update Red on the situation right now" Jazz waltzed out of the office.

Prowl looked down at the sparkling in his arm, and sound of a sigh escaped his vocalizer.

"Bluestreak can you come to my office?" Prowl asked through his comm.

"Sure be right there" a voice responded from the other side.

Blue was in his quarters that he shared with the twins, who were currently playing a video game from their view screen. Fracture was sitting beside them, very focused on the fighters doing battle on the screen.

"I'll be right back guys" Blue said as he walked out.

"Sure" Sideswipe answered not looking away from the screen.

----------------------------------0000000000000000---------------------------------------

Rodimus onlined his optics.

"How you feeling?" came the familiar voice low voice.

He didn't say anything for a few klicks. His processor slow, not working at it's full capacity. He knew the question was only asked out of politeness, it should have been obvious to anyone how he was 'feeling'.

He finally found the words to vocalize "I've been better".

Rodimus turned his head slightly, dim optics attemping to focus on the large red bot that was now taking up a seat next to his berth.

"Optimus" Rodimus started.

"Yes?"

"Why… are you here?" the question came out in a static filled voice.

Optimus cringed at hearing the usually outspoken and full of life Rodimus barely able to speak a whole sentence.

"I am part of the matrix now, and the matrix is a part of you as well. In a sense I am a part of you. I won't leave you here alone." Optimus reassured him.

"Nnn, this is…. Too much." Rodimus responded turning his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Besides Starscream is in the base now, I don't want him to pull anything. Taking you out would also be a major blow to the Autobot faction in general."

Optimus stopped himself, he couldn't go on any farther without making it seem that Rodimus was just a tool in the grand design of Autobot propaganda.

After a moment of silence, Rodimus added "I trust him"

Optimus laughed at the comment "I did hear how he helped us out against Galvatron even as a ghost."

Rodimus smiled recalling the memory, he tried to laugh but his engine sputtered and with a loud pop which caused him again to break out in a cough.

"Rodimus" Optimus placed a hand on his friend's weak arm.

"Rodimus, listen to me. I would have never been able to trust a Decepticon, just because of the mere fact that they were a different faction symbol. I couldn't see past that. Because you showed trust Galvatron lost some of his soldiers, even the triplechangers Octane and Blitzwing went neutral. You are a better leader then I am." Optimus finished his short speech.

"No" was the immediate reply.

"Yes, you must trust me now. Please hang on, we need you" Optimus patted Rod's arm.

"And you must be here for Hot Shot. You must teach him your values and lead him into a role of leadership."

"Huh, wha?" Rodimus asked in confusion, his voice crackling.

Optimus didn't reveal anymore.

"Where is Hot Shot?" Rodimus asked too low on energon to even detect his own sparked creation.

"On Earth, I asked Prowl and Jazz to watch him for the time being."

He said lifted his hand off the other mech's arm and returning it to his own lap, before picking up a data pad from the nearby counter and reading it, while Rodimus went back into recharge having used up all his energon in their small discussion.

-----------------------------00000000000000000000-------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I'm back" Bluestreak announced as he entered the room.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still playing their game, not looking away, that is until they heard the loud clicking of a sparkling. At the same time both of them turn their heads towards the door, where Bluestreak entered with a sparkling in his arms.

"Hot Shot!" Fracture exclaimed as she stood up on the berth, chirping back at the sparkling.

"Blue!" was the surprised response from Sunstreaker.

"Uhh well… I kind of… told Prowl we'd watch him too." Blue said while making sure to avoid contact with both of the lambo's optics.

"Just great! We didn't know what to do with the first one, how are we going to watch two?" Sunstreaker spat at him.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't think…"

He was cut off by Sideswipe "it's fine Blue, don't worry about it. We'll find something for them to do."

Bluestreak smiled at the red twin, and walked further into the room. Fracture was jumping up and down on the berth in joy at seeing her friend.

"Hey, calm down you" Sideswipe said pulling her onto his lap.

"Blue sit" he patted an empty space on the berth beside him.

Before the gunner could sit Hot Shot began clicking and pointing to something on the desk opposite the berth.

"You want that?" Blue asked the sparkling.

"Oh no, not my paints" Sunstreaker growled getting to his feet.

Sideswipe snapped his fingers "You know, that's a great idea!"

He stood up with the femme sitting in the crook of his arm.

"We can paint with them" Sideswipe face bore a huge grin.

"Sounds wonderful, you will let us paint with the sparklings…. Won't you Sunny?" Bluestreak asked the yellow lambo, giving his best "puppy dog" optic look he could muster.

"Fine" Sunstreaker grumbled angrily, arms crossed across his chest.

"Great! I will go get something they can paint on" Bluestreak said thrusting the blue sparkling into Sunstreaker's arms and running off.

------------------------------000000000000--------------------------------------------------------

"This is definitely the work of Shockwave, I'd bet my servos on it" Starscream said to group of bots who were now looking through screens of code and data.

"Why did he only infect Rodimus and how?" Ratchet asked the seeker.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered at the medic.

He vented a sigh of air in frustration.

"Shockwave wants the matrix, regardless of the fact it's empty right, it can still be refilled and he wants it."

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't infect all of us. If he had infected us all with the virus, he could have just walked over our offline bodies and taken it."

"That I do not know for sure but I can theorize that he either did not have enough resources to make any more of the virus, or he simply did it for psychological reasons." Starscream guessed.

"I also know that he wants the sparklings for his experiments, it's the same reason Megatron is after them. He believes he can make super warriors loyal to the decepticon cause of course." The silver jet added.

"And we all know how well that turned out with the example of the triplechangers" Ratchet quipped.

"So will you help us?" The Earth medic asked directed at Skyfire and Starscream.

"Why should I help the Autobots?" was the retort.

"Because if we don't it would be like handing Megatron a victory, and Shockwave might be able to produce more of the virus." Skyfire said knowing how to persuade his mate.

"Fine, I will help" Starscream reluctantly agreed, he rather helped the Autobots then let Megatron win.

------------------------------00000000000000------------------------------------

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Fracture and Bluestreak sat on the floor, Hot Shot was being held up by Bluestreak; there were all sitting around a large roll of paper that Bluestreak managed to find in a box of human things that Spike kept in the storage area of the city.

He didn't think Spike would mind if they borrowed it for the sparklings.

At the moment Sunstreaker was trying to teach Fracture the finer side to painting. As he showed her how to make strokes with the brush. As elegant as the femme could be at times, this sure wasn't one of them.

As she moved the brush up and down paint splatter all over the paper.

"Come on Sunny, painting like that is no fun. You have to paint like this Fracture"

Fracture stopped what she was doing and watched the red mech as he poured some of the paint on the paper, pressed his hand into the glob of paint and then pressed down on a different area of the paper.

"Ok" she squealed.

But instead of pouring a small portion of the paint, she spilled it all on the paper.

"Gah!!" Sunstreaker yelped, and moved out of the way.

"Not that much!" he yelled at her.

The little red and black femme began to pout.

"No no, it's fine" Sideswipe reassured her.

::Sunny calm down, let's just keep them quiet:: his twin said through their shared bond.

::fine whatever, you clean up the mess::

Hot Shot decided it looked like fun and spilled over his paint too, getting some on Bluestreak's leg in the process. Bluestreak just looked down at his leg and sighed through his vocalizer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he muttered.

Fracture in an attempt to do like Sideswipe pressed her little hand in the paint and as hard as she could slapped the paper, causing paint to splurt up everywhere. Unfortunately for the yellow mech sitting across the paper from her it splattered up on his arm.

"Oh great!" Sunstreaker cried out.

Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

"Think this is funny!?" he took his brush and flick the end at his brother, paint splattered all over the red frontliner's helm.

"Oh it's on now!" He stuck his hand in the paint and crawled over the paper to smear the paint on Sunstreaker's pristine hood.

"Why you!" Sunstreaker shouted and through the whole cup at his twin.

Sideswipe moved his head to the side just in time, but the cup full of paint landed right on Bluestreak and Hot Shot. Hot Shot clicked and clapped his hands in amusement. Bluestreak was not as amused, and started flicking paint at both his roommates.

Prowl was on his way back to his office from the washracks, after helping Red Alert set up more security cameras outside the city he got himself muddy and had gone to rinse clean himself off. He decided to stop at Bluestreak's quarters to check on the sparklings before he made his way back to his work.

He opened the door to the quarters and *SPLAT* he was hit right in the face with a glob of paint. Without saying a word he about faced and walked out of the room.

He made his way back to his office, Jazz was sitting feet propped up on the desk reading a data pad. When the door swished opened revealing Prowl, Jazz chuckled before getting up and pulling a rag out of his subspace. He began whipping the paint of the other's face.

"Let me guess, I should stay away from Blue's quarters for a while?" Jazz asked his mate.

"How'd you guess?" was the reply from the ever so stoic datsun.

-----------------------------0000000000000-----------------------------------

It was night on Earth, and most of the Autobots were in recharge already. Hot Shot wailed on inside Prowl and Jazz's quarters.

Prowl sat at the edge of his berth rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He's exactly like Hot Rod was, he just doesn't run out of energy. Any other sparkling would have wore themselves into recharge already." He said, seemingly a bit aggravated at the situation unfolding at the moment.

"Come on Prowler, he's a meta-cycle old and it's his first night without his creators." Jazz bounced the sparkling in his arms in attempts to sooth him.

"Shouldn't have to happen to anyone" he continued, now raising the sparkling in the air and twirling in circles.

He began singing while dancing with the small mech in his arms.

"Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink  
Skinnamarink e-doo  
I love you."

Prowl recognized the song they used to sing to their own sparkling.

"Prowl come on"  
"Jazz no" was the stern reply.

The visored bot continued circling and dancing around the room.

"Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink  
Skinnamarink e-doo"

With the quieting sparkling being cradled in one arm, Jazz picked up his mates hand in his free hand, black fingers intertwining with white ones.

"I love you."  
He purred the last 3 words of the verse.

"Jazz" Prowl said in an even tone.

Jazz began lightly swinging Prowl's arm, dancing with it while swaying his hips.

"I love you in the morning  
and in the afternoon."

He lightly tugged the arm, pulling Prowl up towards him.

"I love you in the evening  
underneath the moon."  
He continued in soft tone, giving his mate a grin.

Prowl couldn't help it, a smile began to form on his faceplates.  
Prowl quietly sang "Skinnamarink e-dink e-dink" staring into his mates optics.

"Skinnamarink e-doo" Jazz continued with a low voice of his own, their faces moving close together.

"I looove youuu." They sang in unison, until their lips met in a kiss they pulled apart and kissed again.

Jazz placed the now recharging sparkling into the crib, and pulled his mate into their berth. They easily fell into recharge while in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: The song "Skinnamarink" is from the The Elephant Show, which the 80's Barney type show. XD I used to love that song when I was little. ^^; I would sing along with the show.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: updates will be slow until the end of the month because of midterms. Sorry 

Thank you everyone for the Reviews, Favs and Subscriptions! XD

Disclaiming ownership of Transformers.

* * *

"Strafe reporting in"

"What is your report?"

"We found some residual energy in the gamma sector indicating someone has been through here in the last deca-cycle."

"Hmm, Stay in the area and if you can find anything else, we are heading to your position now, Magnus out."

"Roger that"

----------------------------00000000000000------------------------------

"Starscream come take a look at this"

"What is it?"

"Look here at this line of coding, if I multiple this vector by 83(z-n + p) and subtract the RNA code from the organic string, here"

Skyfire began typing away as figures and numbers obeyed the commands and were now dancing around the screen, disappearing and forming at new locations of coding.

"Now, watch this, follow up with r and divide the last interval of every code by a random denominator…."

"Cosmic Rust!" Starscream interrupted.

"Yup"

Skyfire stepped away from the keyboard allowing Starscream to poke around at the results.

"It seems that Shockwave's virus is a highly modified version of cosmic rust, which also explains the way it's slowly eroding Rodimus's internals."

"Of course, but" Starscream paused as he glanced through the figures on the screen "is there a way to break it down?"

"Not sure yet, we should tell the others what we found."

--------------------------00000000000000000000-----------------------------------

"Hey TC, look at the puny earthlings run" Skywarp cackled as he released a reign of shots on the factory.

"Careful not to hit the fuel tanks"

"I know Thindercracker"

Soundwave stood at the dock, Ravage attacking the humans nearby while the Blue Decepticon poured fuel into containers so it can be converted into energon. The fuel spewed out from the pipes.

Not only did they have to worry about Autobots attacking, they had to worry about their own side attacking. Since Megatron was no longer Galvatron, the insecticons have been in a constant battle with him for leadership of the faction.

'Not like any would follow those creatures' Soundwave thought to himself as he stood with his guard up in case of impending attack.

When no humans were longer visible at the factory, Thundercracker and Skywarp landed at the edge of the water.

"So how come you never shoot on the squishies?" Skywarp asked optics locked on Thundercracker.

"Of course I shoot on them."

"No you don't, I noticed you don't. You don't aim to hit them."

They both stared out at the water now. Behind them where a factory once stood was a forest of flames and smoke.

Thundercracker never thought his mate was so perceptive. It was true he never fired at the humans, it wasn't there war after all. The humans were just innocent victims of their war. Victims like they themselves had been, before the rebellions and revolution that took place on Cybertron. That marked the start of the Great War and ended a Golden age. A Golden Age to whom? Surely it wasn't them fighting for their lives in the combat pits and in the mines, and on the streets. Thundercracker shook his CPU at the memories. No that was all in the past now, he chose his side. Megatron has once offered peace, and a world without a caste system. He believed that if one Bot ruled with a Just hand that slavery could be a thing of the past.

Megatron had unified them, he spoke well and made others believe in words. Back then Megatron too believed in his words, but over time… The more he killed the more his ambitions became tainted….. It was too late for Thundercracker to drop out now, he couldn't switch sides, couldn't leave his mate behind either. But the question was always in the back of his head, he wondered if he chose the right side, but he couldn't stand watching the noblemechs and the government horde all the energy, while others all around them deactivated from not be able to fuel. He joined the Decepticons to end slavery, to rid of the corrupt officials, to make Cybertron great. He didn't want this constant destruction, to destroy other planets and innocent lives.

Blasts could be heard in the distance.

"Decepticons grab the energon cubes and retreat" came Megatron's bellow.

---------------------------------00000000000000-----------------------------------

Perceptor and Ratchet stood in front of the screen as Skyfire showed them his findings.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Ratchet asked.

"Right, so we believe if we can breakdown the molecular structure of the organic part of the virus, all that would be left is the binary code" Skyfire theorized.

"And then after that it would just be cosmic rust and we could use chorostop to get rid of it!" Perceptor said optimistically.

"But I would need to find more ingredients for my chorostop" he added.

"Starscream and I will go and gather the ingredients" Skyfire replied motioning to him and the jet by his side.

"Let me come too"

"What for? You will just be in our way, if we are attacked, what use would a microscope be in a battle?" Starscream sneered at the red scientist.

"Well for one, I know the ingredients for Chorostop, and two, wouldn't it be quicker with more of us? Rodimus doesn't have much time we can barely keep him online. And once he goes into stasis all his firewalls will go offline too, and he won't have any protection, and at that point the virus would wipe his systems clean, we wouldn't even be able to get the Quints to resurrect him. Really ingenious on Shockwave's part"

Perceptor went on.

"I know that already!" Starscream piped in stopping the seemingly endless stream of information that seeped out of preceptor's vocalizer.

"Fine, you can come. I don't care anymore, let's just go already" Starscream walked out of the room.

"Ratchet?"

"hmm?" Ratchet responded still staring at the schematics on the viewer.

"Can you see if Wheeljack can break down the binary code?" Skyfire asked. "And perhaps Carly and Spike might know of a way to break down the organic in the virus. It might be similar to a virus they have seen before."

"Yes, seems possible. I will get it to them right away. Good luck." He said as the Large Jet turned and walked away.

"You too" Skyfire said before disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

A/N: The transformers Animated stole things from my fic! lol. Not going to say what, because I don't want to spoil anyone incase they didn't see today's episode.


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! :D

Sorry if this chapter is lacking a little, I will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers :O

* * *

Optimus and Kup were sitting across from each other. The security screens to their side, in front of them they each held up their hands of cards.

Optimus picked up a card and locked his optics on it for about 10 kliks before putting it in his deck.

"Nothing good?" Kup broke the silence as he leaned forward to take the top card from the pile.

Out of the corner of his optic Optimus saw something move on the screen.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"I just saw something on the screen"

"Are you sure?" Kup got up and looked at the screen carefully.

"I don't see anything, besides if anything was out there our scanners would have picked it up." Kup began poking at some keys on the controls.

"Scanners haven't picked up anything in cycles. The dinobots are out there too" Kup sat back down.

"Hmm, guess you are right, but I am going to go out and take a look myself" Optimus said as he put his cards face down on the control panel and got up out of his seat.

"Alright, I will keep the scanners on full alert here. Keep in touch. I'll send Grimlock to meet up with you."

"Thanks, Kup." The Earth commander said as he walked out of the room.

------------------------------------00000000000000000-----------------------------------------

"Starscream you need a rest?" Skyfire asked from behind the smaller jet.

"No, I'm fine! How many times do you need ask?! Besides you are the one who is slowing down" Starscream replied frustrated with his mates overbearing concern.

"Perceptor are you sure we will find this ingredient X on Rheniatus? I really hope we haven't gone this far for nothing, but a hunch" Starscream asked of the microscope. "I never heard of Rheniatus having any valuable resources."

"Yes, it is true that there are no known valuable resources on Rheniatus, but the atmosphere of the planet is the same as the planet where I originally found ingredient X."

"Maybe we can find some resources that have gone unnoticed in the past. I think it will be fun to explore the planet." Skyfire cheerfully added.

"Well I guess if we could get something out of it after all, it wouldn't be such a waste of my time." Starscream said as the thought of finding new resources aroused his curiosity.

---------------------------------000000000000000000000---------------------------------------

"Arcee you find anything?" Broadside asked as he turned over debris.

"Nothing and a lot more nothing"

"Do not worry, I will find Shockwave's base, you two might as well get back in the and wait for word from Ultra Magnus and his team". Sky Linx announced to the other 2 bots he was with.

Arcee vented air, "Fine if that's what you want."

The pink gunner turned to Broadside "come on, you heard him. Let's leave captain amazing to look through the debris himself."

--------------------------------000000000000000---------------------------------------------

"Hey Spike" Rodimus said noticing the small human examining him from his chest as he came out of recharge.

"Hey Rodimus, don't mind me I am just going to see if I can adjust some of your internals. Won't be a permanent solution but it will give us more time."

"Knock yourself out" Rodimus replied weakly, he turned his head to the side. He saw Carly was on the table working at the computer with Ratchet.

First Aid and Blades were adjusting the energon flow to the commander while Spike worked inside him. Groove entered the med bay carrying a new supply of cooling pads he brought out of the storage area.

Carly turned around, and noticed someone was staring at her.

"Rodimus you're awake" she said smiling from the across the way.

"As awake as he's going to get anyway" Ratchet added.

Carly continued to talk "Spike and I saw Hot Shot this morning, we stopped by the city on the way to the space bridge."

Spike lifted his head up from the box he was currently fiddling with.

"You would be proud of him" he chuckled.

"He's giving the twins a run for their money as we say. The looks on the twins faces when they walked in to the rec room with two sparklings, all 4 of them covered in paint." Spike laughed.

"They handed the sparklings over to the minibots before marching off arguing with other."

Spike had a grin on his face from recalling the incident, as he turned his attention back to his tools.

"Where's Daniel?" Rodimus asked, his voice crackling.

"He's on Earth with dad and Wheelie. He wanted to come visit, but we thought it was best he didn't see you like this."

Spike shut the panel to the box of circuitry he had been working on.

"Alright, how's this. Give it a try"

Rodimus attempted to rev his engine, there was a loud humming sound instead.

"Doesn't sound good" Ratchet stated as he looked on.

The humming stopped, and Rodimus began to break out into a "coughing" fit.

"Shit" Spike watched vents open and close as Rodimus tried to get clean air filtered into his intakes.

Spike heard the engine hitch as he fell over onto the flamed chest as it shook under his feet.

First Aid grabbed up Spike, as Ratchet adjusted knob after knob on the medical machines attached to their commander.

After some time Rodimus was left heaving thickly through his filters.

"Sorry about that" Spike said clearly disappointed with the results.

"Don't worry about it Spike" First Aid replied, as he let Spike climb off his hand back on to the berth.

"None of us have dealt with anything like this before, so we don't know what to expect anymore." First Aid said dimming his optics.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a low sound coming from nearby.

"Magnus….Hot Shot" Rodimus wheezed out.

"Commander?" First asked concerned for the red mech.

At that moment Rodimus went offline.

"Ratchet! Blades what's happening?"

Blades shrugged looking over the machine "His vitals haven't changed, I don't know"

Ratchet traced his hand over Rodimus's faceplate. His other hand waving a scanner over the body.

"Hmmm, don't worry. It appears he has just fallen into recharge due to lack of energy."

"Ratchet mind if I ask a question?" Carly asked the medic.

"Sure, go ahead"

"What is going through those tubes? It doesn't look like any energon I have ever seen."

"You are right, it's a special brew of energon. With his energon converters down, he couldn't properly digest regular energon. This special brew has well, medicine in it."

"What is the medicine?" Carly asked wanting further explanation

"It's called DCI-28." Ratchet told the human as he brought up the chemical formula for the brew up on the screen.

Carly rubbed her finger under her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

"You know, we use something similar on Earth as a corrosion inhibitor."

After a few seconds she snapped her finger. "That gives me an idea!"

"Mind if I use the communication's to get in touch with Wheeljack?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead"

"Great, you come to Ratchet, I want you hear this too."

-------------------------------00000000000000000000----------------------------------------------

"Grimlock, it's Frenzy, catch him!" Prime shouted as he ran after the cassetticon.

Frenzy transformed himself into his alt mode and slipped through a crack in the ground, to escape into the tunnels underneath.

"Me Grimlock, can't see him, but me can smell him nearby"

Frenzy stood back flat against the wall.

"Frenzy to Shockwave"

"What is it?" Came the stoic reply.

"The cloaking device, it's malfunctioning. The Autobots were able to detect me. I escaped into the tunnels but I dun… I dunno if I can get away."

"Do not let my device fall into their hands. Remain where you are, I am sending back up"

"Sixshot" Shockwave turned around to look at the mech who was sitting nearby.

"Yes Shockwave"

"Go aide Frenzy, make sure that the Autobots do not get their hands on my signal dampers. They must not know how we made this technology."

"But how can I leave? Magnus and those blasted technobots are right outside; if I leave they may discover the location of your base."

"Well make sure they do not." Shockwave said with no concern at all hinted in his tone, as he got up and walked away.

"As you wish" Sixshot said as watched the retreating form before transforming into a jet and flying out the top hatch.

---------------------------------------0000000000000000----------------------------------------

"Sir! It's Sixshot!"

"Get a lock on his signal, follow him!" Magnus shouted.

There was a chorus of yes sir's before they started after the decepticon.

"Magnus to Broadside"

"Yes commander?"

"We are locked on Six Shot's signal. He is heading toward bearing 378. Rendezvous with us."

"On our way"

"He'sheadingtowardoutbase" Blurr announced from the lead as they raced after Sixshot. The dinobots rounding out the back.

::Ratchet:: Ironhide opened his bond to communicate.

::'Hide?::

::Sixshot is heading towards you guys, we are right behind him::

::Got it, I'll let Kup know::

::Miss you::

::'Hide, this really isn't the time for this. Miss you too, be safe::


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I know I made this Rated T but slight censored smut and character death in this chapter. But if you could stomach Scar dying in Lion King you can stomach this.

* * *

"This planet is pitiful! We aren't going to find anything!" Starscream shrieked as the 3 bots walked through a thick plain of brush, heading toward a mountainous region.

"Look, over there" Skyfire pointed to an opening in the bottom of a large mountain.

"Hmm, there seems to be a cavern." Perceptor noted.

"It's kind of narrow Starscream and I won't be able to fit in there." Skyfire noted as he measure the cave mouth with his hands.

"I will go in alone then." Perceptor started into the cave.

"Keep in touch, we will stand guard out here." Skyfire announced into the darkness.

"Pfft some exploration this turned out to be!" Starscream threw his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Do you always have to think so negatively? I think you are having fun exploring this planet. You just can't admit it." The large white jet teased.

"Maybe there was something else in mind I wanted to explore." Starscream said placing his hands on his hips as he walked toward Skyfire.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Skyfire raised an optic ridge at the smaller jet as he continued strutting forward, he pushed the bigger jet back against the mountain base.

"You" Starscream replied running his glossa up Skyfire's cockpit.

Skyfire slid down into a sitting position and pulled Starscream on to his chest. Starscream kissed the crook of Skyfire's shoulder and neck working his way up before slipping his glossa into the seam at the base of Skyfires head. He plucked at the sensitive wiring that was caught by his glossa.

Skyfire let out a moan, as he moved his hands downward. With his fingers he stroke began stroking the area under Starscream's wings, the sensation causing Starscream to stop what he was doing and arch his back, his head leaning backwards.

He brought his lips to meet Skyfire's in a kiss, before exposing his spark to his bondmate. Skyfire click back his cockpit to expose his spark as well.

-----------------------------------------000000000000000-----------------------------------

Hot Spot's voice boomed over the loud speakers throughout the base.

"This is a code 1 emergency! Protectobots back up Optimus and the dinobots. Reinforcements are on their way. Everyone else fortify the base and protect Rodimus!"

Hot Spot sped out of the communications room, Streetwise following closely behind him.

"Me Grimlock say Decepticon here" Grimlock announced as Sludge and Swoop looked on.

Grimlock was attempting to rip apart the ground to get below.

"Grimlock that is not going to work we need to find another way down." Prime said to the thick headed dinobot commander.

"No! me will get decepticon. Me no listen to you"

"I am quite aware of that" Optimus sighed.

"What that?" Swoop asked looking toward the sky.

Optimus started to turn to see what the dinobot was referring to but before he could blasts blazed the ground around him.

"What the?!" he dropped to the ground, hands over his head.

"Sixshot!"

"Optimus!! Protectobots merge to… Defensor!"

Defensor swatted at the decepticon but missed as he was too fast for the combiner.

"Frenzy" Sixshot opened his commlink. "Go back to base immediately"

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" the cassetticon replied before running off forgotten, through the tunnels.

Sixshot rounded behind Defensor, changed into a gun and shot him pointblank in the back.

Defensor howled out in pain as he fell to the ground.

A blast to the back alerted Sixshot that he had company. He transformed back into a jet before Springer shot him again, this time causing a trail of smoke to form out of his back.

"How you like that?" Springer taunted.

"You have a death wish Autobot?" Sixshot turned to face the helicopter. His optics widened when he caught the sight of Computron forming behind the triplechanger.

"No but apparently you do, attacking autobot headquarters alone, calculation unwise. Chance of winning 35%" Computron spewed out the information to his enemy.

"I live on winning not chances" Sixshot retorted hovering in the air.

Magnus pulled up at that moment and quickly transformed into robot mode shooting off a shoulder missile in the process.

"Ironhide, Blurr get inside and help the others. We'll handle this one" he commanded.

The 2 autobots ran into the base without question.

Magnus's missile hit Sixshot's wing causing him to steer out of control, Computron slammed his large fist into the sixchanger. Sixshot crashed into the ground with a large thud.

Before he could even move, Grimlock was on top of him. The dinobot ripped off one of his wings with his sharp denta.

Sixshot screamed in agony as the appendage was separated from his body. He transformed into a cat, and attempted escaping by foot. Sludge stomped the ground with a force that made it shake, knocking the cat off balance.

Swoop flew over his head barraiding him with shots. Springer leapt out, sword in hand, before he could land a hit with his sword, Sixshot used his tank turret and blasted Springer backwards. He turned back into a cat and began to run off.

"He's getting away!" someone shouted.

"Oh no he's not" came a voice from the opposite direction.

Broadside grabbed the retreating feline and threw him back into his circle of allies.

No longer able to move, Sixshot lay helplessly as Computron delivered the final blow and stomped down on the decepticon.

He lifted up his foot revealing the crushed metal, and loose wires sparking through the now broken armor of the warrior.

Magnus walked up to the remains, looking them over. 'This' he thought to himself, 'was one them, those who put my Rodimus in his current condition'.

"Take him to the smelting pit. Make sure he is given respects then smelt him down, leave not a trace of him behind." Magnus commanded as he stalked away.

--------------------------00000000000000000000000-------------------------------

Fracture and Hot Shot were playing with blocks on the floor of the communications room. Wooden blocks were sprawled out all over the floor.

Fracture was building tall towers and a large fort surrounding them. Hot Shot just sat watching on, as he attempted to consume the block that was in his hand.

Fracture giggled, as the sparkling clicked and chirped with each other.

Steeljaw lay on the floor nearby, head resting on his paws, as he watched the sparklings interact. Blaster and Track's were watching human music videos through the airwaves they picked up on the broadcasting screen.

"What you think?" Fracture asked Hot Shot, as she stepped back looking over her masterpiece.

Hot Shot crawled up to one of the towers. He looked at the block in his hand and back at back at the tower.

Pushing with his hands he straightened his legs, and slowly brought his upper body up. He stood in place wobbling. He cautiously began to raise his arm, stretching out to place the block in his hand on the top of the tower. Leaning over just a little, block in hand, slowly, slowly, until he lost his balance and fell forward, the towers and the fort all came tumbling down on top of his little body.

Within a micro second Steeljaw jumped up and was attempting to dig through the blocks while the sparkling screamed and sobbed from underneath.

"Watch out Steel" Blaster gently shoved his cat to the side.

Blaster was frantically shoving the blocks off the trapped Sparkling. To his left Fracture stood crying softly.

"Tracks would you calm her?!" Blaster asked of his mate as he began to extract Hot Shot.

Tracks lifted up Fracture as Blaster attempted to coddle Hot Shot.

"Slag, he's covered in dents, we better get him to med bay"

"What do I do with her?" Tracks asked.

"Just calm her down, you can do it. I'm going to run him to medical, you walk with her." He said as he rushed off towards medbay wailing sparkling in his arms.

---------------------------------000000000000000----------------------------------

Perceptor walked out of the cave, with his load of petri dishes.

"I found…." He stopped himself taking the sight before him.

Skyfire sat with his back against the mountain base, Starscream in his arms, both offline.

"I guess the flight took a lot out of them." He sat down besides them and began looking over his samples, waiting for them to wake so they could return to Cybertron.

---------------------------------------000000000000000000000-----------------------------------

After making sure all the injured were accounted for, Ultra Magnus sought out Optimus.

"I am going to see my Sparkling."

"Don't you want to see Rod?"

"The med bay looks like it will be quite crowded for a while. I will go visit him when things have quieted down. You can return to Earth now too, and thanks for staying with him while I was gone."

"Not a problem old friend." Optimus smiled beneath his faceplate.

They both started toward the space bridge.

"I hated that I had to leave Rodimus in his condition, but to leave my young creation without either of us, even for a few solar cycles. I hope he forgives me."

Optimus clasped Magnus's shoulder.

"You were always one to fulfill his duties above all else. I am sure Hot Shot understands."

"Hmmm, good thing we are on our way to the city." Ultra Magnus turned his face away from the Prime.

"What is it?"

"Something is greatly upsetting Hot Shot"

"Well, he'll be happy when he sees you."

Optimus cleared his vocals as they walked side by side.

"I believe Hot Shot should remain on Earth, it would too much emotionally for his CPU to be near Rodimus under the current situation."

"Agreed, but I will visit him every few cycles."

"Of course, I wouldn't dare try to stop you." Optimus chided back.

"What of decepticon activity on Earth?"

"Last I heard from Prowl, insecticon clones took out Menasor and Predaking."

"Too bad they won't join us" Magnus smirked as he stepped into the space bridge. "Maybe we should invest in Dinobot clones"

"Primus, no!" They both laughed as the space bridge sent them to Earth.

--------------------------0000000000000000----------------------------------

"So are you suggesting that this virus could be contained if we rid the excess binary coding and turn it into Fe2O3·nH2O and FeO(OH), Fe(OH)3? " Wheeljack asked Carly from the view screen.

They had currently been on video conference for a few cycles.

"Yes, I believe so!" Carly replied. "I believe that the code here line 3 O2 + 4 e- + 2 H2O → 4 OH can be reduced by using the formula ZnO + 2 HCl → ZnCl2 + H2O"

"Hmm, that does seem reasonable" Wheeljack said as he read over the findings.

"Using the base ZnO + 2NaOH + H2O → Na2(Zn(OH)4) we can make a chemical that will break down the 4 Fe2+ + O2 → 4 Fe3+ + 2O^2-. That should work as an inhibitor to the corrosive" Carly told him.

"Well, let's get started with making the compound, shall we?" Wheeljack asked.

"And you know" he continued "I think if we put Cr2O3 into a form that can be uploaded into all the autobots, it will work as an immunitization anti-virus to the strain."

"Of course! We can prevent the decepticons from ever using the virus against us again." She cupped her fist in her hand.

---------------------------------------000000000000000------------------------------------------

Ultra Magnus and Optimus walked through the med bay doors. Pipes was using an electromagnet to work out the dents in Hot Shot's armor.

The Sparkling's engined hiccupped from his recent crying bout.

"And why is my sparkling covered in dents?" Magnus asked nonchalantly.

Optimus chuckled "because you decided to get sparked to the bot formerly known as Hot Rod."

Magnus smiled looking over the small blue sparkling. "Well I guess that explains it."

"He had 2 great oak's worth of building blocks fall on him that's why" Grapple answered from his workstation.

Grapple was currently fiddling with some little gadget, next to him Hoist stood with a recharging femme in his arm.

Optimus walked over and greeted them, he gestured to the sparkling "I'll take her."

"Sure Optimus, here you go" Hoist carefully placed Fracture in Prime's arms.

Magnus was now standing beside the berth Hot Shot was on, he rubbed his sparkling's back.

"I missed you" he told him and received chirps in response.

"Well he's all done" Pipes said as he put his magnet down.

"Thank for you help Pipes, hope he wasn't too much trouble" Magnus said as he picked up Hot Shot.

"Not at all, Commander"

"See you later" Optimus nodded to the 3 bots as he and Magnus walked out.

Hot Shot latched himself on to Magnus's chest, while one large arm secured him in place.

"Let's grab some energon" Optimus suggested.

"I can go for that, say when are Mirage and Hound off shift?"

"Not sure but they will be back for the recharge cycle, they are always scheduled to come back before the recharge cycle begins."

"Mm must be nice for them" Magnus replied as they stepped through the now stationary rec room doors.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry about the formula's not balancing out in the last chapter, they got messed up because messed up the powers. I will use ^ to represent one from now on :3.

And thank you for the reviews and alerts! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own TFs.

* * *

Ultra Magnus and Optimus settled down at an empty table, sparklings in hand.

"It's been a while since I been here" Ultra Magnus looking around the rec room.

"Yeah, it has been a while. Hasn't it? You mind holding her for a second, I'll go grab us some cubes" Optimus asked as he began to stand up.

"Sure, what about for them?" Magnus asked gesturing with head towards the sparklings in his lap.

"I think there should be some of the special brew in the cold storage under the dispenser. I'll grab it for them."

"Thanks"

Magnus looked at the sparklings in his lap. One sparkling on each leg. Fracture with her optics now bright and awake, quietly sitting watching Hot Shot attempting to stand up straight. Leaning on his creator's chest with his 2 small hands. Ultra Magnus was keeping a hand on Hot Shot's back to make sure he didn't fall.

"Trying to stand up on your own already?" He asked his sparkling.

Hot Shot looked up into the face that was looking down at him, and clicked. Ultra Magnus's spark warmed at the sight of his sparkling.

He was brought out of his thoughts as two small cubes of energon, and one large one were placed on the table in front of him.

Optimus sat down and removed his face mask to chug down his energon.

Ultra Magnus reached for his cube, Hot Shot tried to grab the cube away from his creator.

"Sorry, but you aren't ready for this yet." Magnus chuckled as he raised the cube out of his sparkling's reach.

The blue sparkling began to pout before full out sobbing. Everyone in the rec room was no looking over at them.

"Optimus, a little help" The white and blue mech pleaded as he put down his cube.

"He sure is a vocal one" Optimus laughed, making light of Magnus's situation as he Pulled Fracture out of his friend's lap.

"And I'm sure everyone here appreciates it." Noting all the optics now on him and the crying sparkling.

Magnus pulled Hot Shot closer to him, and grabbed one of the smaller cubes, specially made for the 2 sparklings.

"Here, this one's yours"

Ultra Magnus tilted his sparkling back into his arm and placed the cubes small opening to Hot Shot's mouth. With the sparkling's mouth occupied with the energon, his vocal synthesizer quieted down.

It was then that Hound and Trailbreaker walked into the rec room.

"There's my beautiful femme" Hound announced with a large grin on his face.

"Fada!" Fracture shouted at her creator's return.

"What about me? Aren't you happy to see me too?" Trailbreaker teased the sparkling, as he waved his hands dramatically in front of his chest plate.

Fracture giggled "Hi Unka Breaker".

"That's more like it" the black mech said as he lifted up the pink faced femme and twirled her in the air.

"What's this? Feeding time?" Hound asked seeing the full sparkling cube on the table. Hot Shot absorbing the other one.

"Hound good timing" Optimus rose to his feet. "I just got a message from Blaster, Cosmos has received word that Skyfire's team is on their way back to Cybertron."

At hearing this Magnus lifted his head.

"Did they find the ingredients they were looking for?" he asked.

"That, I am not certain of." Optimus walked to the side of Magnus.

"I am going to find out what I can." He continued before walking out of the rec room.

"Fracture finish your energon, and we can go outside" Hound told his sparkling.

"Okay!" Fracture cheered, lifting up her energon cube and taking a sip.

"You are going to go outside with her?"

"We got clearance to take them outside, want to join us?" Hound asked the commander.

"Sure why not. Hot Shot has never seen Earth"

"Fracture loves the outdoors"

"So where were you planning on taking them?" Magnus asked.

"Well there is the fishing pond, right outside the city" Hound thought out loud before realizing his mistake.

Magnus dimmed his optics, remembering the sight of his mate fishing at the pond. It was the place he could be found most often before he had become Prime, before they had bonded….

"Uhh… how about the beach!" Trailbreaker interrupted noticing the tension along with the odd silence.

"Good thinking 'Breaker, I bet Hot Shot would love to see the ocean!" Hound emphasized the words, in an excited tone in an attempts to change the mood.

"Fracture would you like to take your friend to the beach?" Hound asked his sparkling.

"Hot Shot come to beach too?!" Fracture asked looking up at Ultra Magnus.

Magnus put down the now empty sparkling energon cube on the table. Hot Shot clicked at Fracture.

"Ye…yes, the beach sounds wonderful, wouldn't you like that?" Magnus answered her, smiling down at the small blue mech.

"Alright, we better get going before it gets dark out." Hound said carrying Fracture towards the door.

Ultra Magnus got up, Hot Shot in his arms and followed them out.

-----------------------------000000000000----------------------------------------

It had been a long evening, but Ultra Magnus truly enjoyed spending the time with Hot Shot. He only wished that Rodimus could have been there with them.

The sparkling's had played in the sand the whole time. Ultra Magnus spent the time relaxing, watching his sparkling play with Fracture, listening to waves of the ocean hit against the shore and then recede back to where they came from.

Hound and Trailbreaker built a sandcastle with the sparkling's, something he learned from Spike when they had first come to Earth, all those stellar cycles ago.

Ultra Magnus had just handed off Hot Shot to Bluestreak for the recharge cycle before making his way back to Cybertron. Not without protests from his sparkling, but he couldn't take him with him.

He walked into the medbay to see Ratchet sitting in the office through the translucent window that separated the office from the medical room itself. He noticed that not mech from eh earlier battle was left in the medbay.

"Ratchet" Magnus opted for the medic's attention.

Ratchet lifted his head from the pad he was reading, optics focusing on his guest.

"Ratchet, you may retire for the recharge cycle"

"I can't leave a patient..."

He was sharply cut off by the commander.

"It's fine, I will stay with him tonight. Please get some rest, Ironhide is waiting for you in the guest quarters"

"Fine, but contact me right away if his condition worsens." Ratchet grumbled as he stalked passed.

"Of course, recharge well"

Ultra Magnus took his usual seat by Rodimus's side, looking over the grim sight of his mate. He could hardly feel any life force coming from the still body.

He leaned over and kissed the red helm of his bonded.

"Maggie" Rodimus lit his optics.

"Roddy, I'm here" he stroked exhaust pipes on the red mech's arm.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, I love you"

"Love you too" Rodimus replied, one corner of his mouth moving slightly upwards, before he fell back into recharge.

---------------------------000000000000000----------------------------------

The next morning on Earth, Bluestreak handed Hot Shot over to Prowl.

"Thanks for letting Hot Shot stay the night with you guys" Prowl said as fixed the sparkling he was holding into a comfortable position.

Bluestreak let out a nervous laughter "He was no trouble at all!"

Prowl raised an optic ridge at his creation, 'something is not right' he thought to himself, as he watched Bluestreak slip away down the hall.

Jazz once again was sitting in Prowl's office, waiting for Prowl to return from his rendezvous with Blue. Prowl stepped into the office and closed the door. He was about to tell Jazz about the odd encounter with Blue, when Hot Shot purged on Prowl's chest.

Jazz jumped up "Slag, you think it's the virus".

Prowl seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"No wait. Take him for a klik" he handed the sparkling to Jazz, while he subspaced a cloth and wiped himself off.

Jazz watched him curiously.

Prowl then proceeded to open his commlink, and put it on speaker.

"Blue"

"Mada!... yes?"

"Did anything happen last night with Hot Shot?"

There was a long silence, and some rustling sounds in the background.

Jazz looked at Prowl, Prowl stopped him by indicated with his finger not to say anything.

"……promise not to get mad?" finally came through the comm.

"Continue, please"

"Well….. Sideswipegavehimafewsipsofhighgrade"

Prowl's processor nearly locked up. Jazz slapped his hand over his helm.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that? Because I could sworn you just said that Sideswipe let the sparkling of Cybertron's highest command drink high grade?"

There was more rustling and static coming from the background.

"He's mad" Sideswipe whispered in the background, obviously thinking he couldn't be heard.

Prowl narrowed his optics at the fact the twins were still there.

Finally a response came "Well… he wouldn't sleep and he thought it would help."

"And where were you and Sunstreaker, when this happened?"

"We were….*mumble mumble*"

Prowl locked optics with his mate before speaking into the commlink again.

"You were where?"

"Talking….talking…. on the other side of the room"

"Right, Well I know that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on patrol right now, because their shift start at 0800 hours"

"Slag, Sunny!! We are supposed to be on patrol" could be heard in the background with loud clanking noises.

"But could you give them a message for me?" Prowl continued.

"Uhh, sure" Blue replied.

"Let them know, they better not let me or Jazz catch them for the next few solar cycles." The stoic voice said before the commlink shut off.

"We are so slagged" Sideswipe said slumping against his twin.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Still got another week before I am done with midterms, but do enjoy the chapter I wrote instead of studying! XD

Disclaiming ownership that is clearly not mine!

* * *

Prowl paced back and forth in his office.

"I'm going to deactivate them, I mean it this time. This is… was just incredibly irresponsible of them" he said, with not a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well he is quieter than usual" Jazz interrupted his mate's tirade.

Prowl stopped pacing and glared at Jazz.

"That doesn't help the situation Jazz."

"Calm down Prowl, getting upset over it isn't going to help."

"Why out of all the mechs on two planets did our creation have to get involved with the 2 mechs that getting under my plating the most?" Prowl asked sitting down next to Jazz.

Jazz rubbed his hand along the edge of Prowl's doorwing.

"That's cause they're family now" The visored bot said as he nuzzled the side of Prowl's helm.

"Mmm" Prowl leaned back into Jazz's body. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably stress yourself into deactivation."

There was a knock on the door to the office.

"Enter" Prowl answered.

Optimus walked in, "Hoist and Grapple think Hot Shot should spend the morning in Med bay. I will pick him up from medical in a few groons."

"I'm sorry Optimus, I thought having the twins watch the sparkling would actually teach them responsibility."

"Don't worry about it, I am putting them on monitor duty for the solar cycle as punishment. And all things considered I want to keep this a secret from Ultra Magnus, I will take responsibility for not letting him know. I have also told the twins to keep their mouth components clamped about the situation."

"Thank you Optimus." Prowl answered before his commander walked out of his office.

-----------------------------------000000000000--------------------------------

Smokescreen sat at his desk going over the plans of the EDC's newly proposed base to be stationed on planet Technetitan.

The structure itself appeared to well presented and stable enough, but he needed to make sure the surrounding landscapes ensured a safe location for a base of operations.

His job was to take note of anywhere near the proposed base that could be used to a tactical advantage be an enemy.

He and Beachcomber would collaborate on their findings when each had finished their individual analyses.

Beachcomber also had to take into account any local wildlife or inhabitants that would or could be potentially affected negatively by the base.

Fracture had been made aware that she would play alone today because Hot Shot needed to spend some time in the med bay of the city, and she couldn't play in there.

So she was currently seated on the floor of Smokescreen's office, playing with her plush Steeljaw and a toy car with an alt mode similar to Tracks' but a bright pink.

Smokescreen peeked away from his work every once in a while to check on the sparkling.

He smiled to himself, noting how quietly Fracture played with the toys, as she rolled the car along the floor, Steeljaw in the driver's seat.

A buzz from the intercom got both their attention. Fracture was hoping it was Hot Shot, instead a blue and white mech stood at the door.

"Hey 'Comber, what did you find?" Smokescreen asked his guest.

Beachcomber walked in, leaving the door open not even noticing the quiet sparkling.

Fracture looked at the open door, she slowly stood up; and looked back to the mechs, one standing and one sitting pointing to something on a large data pad.

She quickly toddled to the door, looked back again and ran out. Now she could find Hot Shot. If only she could remember where the med bay was.

----------------------------00000000000-------------------------

The twins sat watching monitors, bored out of their processor's. Red Alert sat quietly to the side of them, waking them every time one of them dozed off.

Suddenly the fire alarms sounded.

Red quickly hit the commlink. "Wheeljack?"

"Wasn't me" was the reply from the inventor.

"We got a situation in the training room" came through his commlink.

"Bring up the feed to the training room stat!" Red Alert barked to the twins.

They couldn't see anything but smoke.

"Inferno, you're needed in the training room on the double"

"Ya got it Red, on my way" Inferno replied.

"Who's down there?" Red asked into his comm.

"Uhh sorry Red, it's us." Came the sheeepish reply.

"Silverbolt?"

"Yeah, we had a little…. Wait!! Slingshot, don't throw the whole extinguisher into the ….." Red's optics widen.

A boom shook the city.

"Great!!" The security officer yelled. "You two watch the monitors" Red transformed and sped off sirens blaring, he didn't even notice the small femme walking along side the wall.

Sideswipe vented air through his intakes, chin leaning on his palm, elbow on the control panel.

The red twin was watching Bluestreak in communications center chatting it up with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"This is all your fault" Sunstreaker started, breaking the silence. "If you weren't malfunctioned enough to give high grade to a sparkling we wouldn't be stuck on monitor duty!"

"Well I didn't hear you give any other suggestions on how to get him to stop crying. At least I did something, unlike you. Oh that's right you were doing something."

Sideswipe brought his face close to his brother's. "You were interfacing with our mate, while we were supposed to be watching the sparkling."

"That's because it's better without you" Sunstreaker quipped.

They were now staring optic to optic. On the screen behind them, a sparkling walked by.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, it's better without…"

Before Sunstreaker could vocalize another sound he was struck in the jaw by Sideswipe.

Sideswipe jumped on his brother, knocking him off his chair. Both of them exchanging blows with their fists on the floor.

Smokescreen rounded to corner to the security room, and stopped at the door.

"Prowl, we got a problem in the security room" he commed the SIC.

"Report" came the stoic voice.

"The twins are engaged in battle."

"On my way."

-----------------------------------0000000000000000--------------------------------------

Trailbreaker and Brawn had just returned from a routine patrol. They were making their way to the rec room but the sight of Fracture on her wobbly legs walking along the hall stopped them in their tracks.

"Fracture?" Trailbreaker tried for her attention.

The little pink and black femme turned her head.

"Unka!!"

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"I try find Hot Shot, Smokey not fun" she pouted.

"Oh I see, alright why don't we do something fun then? Want to go outside?" Trailbreaker asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya!" Fracture yelled already forgotten her quest.

"You want to come too Brawn?" Trailbreaker asked as he picked up Fracture.

"Sure, why not" Brawn answer with a big smile, patting the sparkling on her helm.

Once outside they saw Jazz, Blaster and his cassettes sitting around listening to music. Fracture pointed in their direction.

"Steely!" She squealed seeing her favorite kitty.

"What about the rest of us?" Jazz asked.

Fracture giggled, as the three of them made their way towards the music.

---------------------------000000000000000000---------------------------------------

Prowl looked over the twins, who were now sporting many dents over their frames. He let out of a sigh, and rubbed his hand over his faceplate.

"I just can't understand you two….besides the security risks that could have occurred while you weren't doing your simple assignment…. Spark split twins mauling each other is like self-mutilation!" Prowl raised his voice an octave. "Why must you damage yourselves?" he returned to his normal tone.

Prowl turned to Smokescreen who was standing behind him.

"Why are you here anyway Smokescreen?"

"Fracture disappeared on me!" Smokescreen now recalled the reason he came to the security room in the first place.

"What?"

"She must have got out, while Beachcomber and I were talking; I only took my optics off her for a klik and she was gone." Smokescreen attested to his superior.

::Jazz, Fracture is AWOL:: Prowl said through his bond.

::She's with me:: Jazz chuckled, easing the tension he felt through his mate's end.

::So, should we keep this a secret from the twins, while we make them look for her?::

::I like the way you think Prowler, it ought to be fun::

"I hear ya, I'll keep my optics open" Jazz replied out loud through the comm. link.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe patrol the base and find her immediately" Prowl ordered the twins before they transformed and sped off.

Prowl turned back to Smokescreen to let him in on the game.

-------------------0000000000000----------------------

The door swished open and Ultra Magnus walked in. Hot Shot was sitting on Optimus's lap while Optimus was doing his work.

"Hello there" Ultra Magnus said, only getting a single click back, nothing more.

The large blue and white mech frowned, he instantly knew something was wrong. Hot Shot remained still, he looked lethargic not at all his usual hyper self.

"Is he alright? Something happen?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Optimus replied sounding as sincere as he could.

Magnus picked up his small sparkling looking him over.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him on Earth." He slumped into a chair, hugging him close against his chest plates.

He broke down into a quiet sob. He felt the weight of everything going on finally breaking him down. Between Rodimus's illness, finding Shockwave, trying to be commander, run Cybertron, and also care for his sparkling.

Optimus got to his pedes, he walked over to his friend putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother" he said to the other.

Magnus looked up, he had not heard Optimus refer to him by that term in over a millennia.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Optimus's waist and rested his head against the red mech's grill. Optimus moved his hand from his friend's shoulder to the side of his helm.

Hot Shot stirred and cooed in his creator's lap, causing a smile to form on Magnus's face.

Magnus relaxed, the humming of his brother's engine in his audios.

-----------------------------00000000000000---------------------------------------

Outside the city Trailbreaker, Brawn, Blaster's cassettes and Tracks who had just arrived all sat on the ground.

Blaster and Jazz were up and dancing to the music, little Fracture attempting to dance with them. She tried imitated everything Jazz did, shaking her slender hips side to side and waving her arms in the air.

Hound thought it was quite the spectacle as he walked up to the group of bots just returning from recon with Huffer.

"Prowl told me I would find you guys here." He said as he sat down next to Trailbreaker.

"Hey, are you getting a good look at that." Trailbreaker pointed toward the sparkling.

"Already recording it, can't wait to show 'Raj" The scout snickered.

"She's certainly a sight for optics. Looks just Mirage" Tracks added.

"It's good to see the war doesn't effect her yet, and we can have days like this. To protect the future, that's what we fight for." Brawn chipped in not taking his optics off the femme while he talked.

They all sat silently watching, the 3 autobots dance.

-------------------------------000000000000000------------------------------------------

"Springer, sir?"

"Springer here."

"Skyfire and Perceptor have returned."

"Excellent news, contact Ultra Magnus."

* * *

A/N: You guys know what car Fracture was playing with? :D


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait! Midterms are finally over XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own TFs D:

* * *

Rodimus could still hear the echoing of voices being picked up by his audio receptors. His world appeared blurry, he felt like he was dreaming, living in a dream like state.

"How is he still functional?" Starscream questioned, intrigued by the resiliency that Rodimus showed in remaining online at all.

"It doesn't seem like he is aware of his surroundings" Perceptor added.

A groan of pain sounded from the downed mech.

"He is still aware as far as I can tell. He responds to my prompting." First Aid said as he cleaned up the tray of tools that lay beside their leader.

Ratchet walked out of his office wiping his red hands with a rag. "I just replaced 7 fuel cells, but it won't sustain him for long."

"This is bad, the situation has been critical for way too long. We have to get this chemical analyzed immediately to if it can be of any use to us." Skyfire noted looking through a magnification unit at the a small sample of the alien element that they had found on their recent exploration.

"Agreed, say Ratchet has Wheeljack had any luck with his analysis?" The microscope scientist asked.

"Hmm, he and Carly believe they stumbled onto a vaccine, I haven't heart from them in a while"

"Curious, I shall go check on their progress." Perceptor said before making his exit.

"Well I guess that leaves me and you to play with this."

"Oh goody" Starscream remarked and followed the big white jet to the lab.

----------------------------00000000000000-------------------------

Ultra Magnus, Hot Shot and Optimus had joined with the others outside the base a few mega-cycles earlier. It was now what the humans referred to as evening on Earth. Even with the day growing older, the gathering of autobots that had grown, had not dispersed. Most of the bots were sitting around talking, the music being picked up via satellite airwaves was still playing in the background.

"Fracture! There you are, have you been out here the whole time?" A voice could be heard over the crowd.

An angrier voice cut him off "It would have been nice to have been informed that she was here, we just spent 6 joors searching inside the city for her."

"Where would have been the fun in that?" Trailbreaker teased the twins, who know loomed over Trailbreaker and the recharging sparkling in his lap.

"Frag you!" Sunstreaker seethed through his vocalizer.

"That's enough, no need for that" Prowl interrupted him.

"Sorry Prowl, we were upset when we couldn't find her anywhere. You can understand why Sunstreaker is angry." Sideswipe defended his brother.

"Yes, I understand that. But remember you two weren't fighting instead of watching the security feeds you would have seen her go with Trailbreaker in the first place." The SIC reminded him.

Prowl turned to Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, Optimus good news it seems Skyfire, Starscream and Perceptor have returned from their mission."

"Hopefully Perceptor found what he was looking for" Optimus said to them.

"I better go" Ultra got up from where he had been sitting, Sparkling in hand and began retreating toward the space bridge.

"Magnus wait" Optimus called as he got up to catch the other. "I think Hot Shot should still remain here."

"I made my decision already. He is coming with me." Ultra Magnus argued, faltering as he tried to convince himself he made the right choice.

Optimus could see right through his long time friend. "You know Cybertron head quarters is not the place for a sparkling right now. I give my word, I'll keep him with me at all times. I won't take my optics off him for a nano second. You trust me, right?"

Ultra Magnus almost sounded sorrowful. "How could you ask me that? I'd trust you with my life and so would Rodimus." He vented air through intakes.

"Alright I'll leave him with you Optimus." Magnus handed the recharging sparkling over to the Earth commander, but not before giving him a soft kiss on the helm.

He turned his back and walked away into the evening sky. Over head the first stars of the Earth night could be seen shining through the darkness.

At that moment Mirage pulled up to the gather of mechs. He spotted the small frame of his recharging sparkling in Trailbreaker's lap. Trailbreaker and Hound to engaged in conversation with the others to even see him pull up.

Mirage walked up and stood beside Optimus. Optimus was still standing, looking off into the direction Ultra Magnus had disappeared into.

"Optimus?" Mirage questioned his leader.

"Sorry, what could I do for you Mirage?" Optimus spoke up after being brought back to consciousness.

"Would you like Hound and I to watch Hot Shot for you? I'm sure Fracture would be happy if he stayed with us."

"Thank you for your offer, but he is going to stay with me for the rest of his stay." Optimus answered, looking down fondly at the blue sparkling whose engine was now humming in a peaceful state.

-------------------------------------0000000000000---------------------------------

"Perceptor, you're back! So did you guys find anything?" Carly asked excitedly from her workstation.

"Yes, I am certain I have found a substance similar to my original ingredient X. Skyfire and Starscream are analyzing it as we speak."

"Percy! hey" Wheeljack greeted Perceptor as he walked into his lab.

He put the beakers gathered in his arms down on top of a table. With his arms now free, he pulled Perceptor close to him and trapped him in his arms.

"It's good to see you again too 'Jack" Perceptor said slightly embarrassed by the current situation.

Carly giggled at the sight.

"I did miss you and wait until you see what Carly and I have mixed up."

"It sure is nice of you to find time to help us out Carly, being the ambassador to Earth, you must be busy." Perceptor stated.

"Spike's a big boy. I think he can handle things on his own for a while, besides we can't afford to lose Rodimus and he knows it. As for Daniel, well he's staying with Sparkplug."

"I for one am glad you are here Carly" Wheeljack said as he moved over to the table and began to set up his beakers. "We wouldn't have gotten this formula done without you" he finished.

"What's left to do, before it can be a potent medication?" Perceptor said observing the solutions being poured into the beakers.

"Hmm, well I've mixed the solvents up and I was just going to boil this zinc oxide here with some Zircaloy." Wheeljack said absently as he continued to mix the chemicals.

"But are you going to give it to him raw or process it into a efficient form of energon first?" Perceptor asked wondering what Wheeljack and Carly had decided to do.

"I was going to give it to him a small dose of it raw first as a booster. Then I would work on processing it further. We need to get his immunity up as soon as possible."

"True, we mustn't make haste."

"Wheeljack, no!!" Carly shouted as if in slow motion, she watched as he was about to put a beaker over the flame. At the same time Perceptor's gray fingers pulling Wheeljack's arm back.

"Wheeljack you have to heat these up separated, not mixed." Perceptor explained pointing to the beaker.

"Phew, that was close! But how could I forget that I couldn't heat those together." He placed the beaker with the mixed solution down.

Picking up the correct beaker, he lamented "I could have destroyed everything we worked on thus far." He looked up sheepishly at his colleagues.

Perceptor put his hand on the back of the slumping shoulder of the inventor. "Don't worry about it, that's what you have me for." Preceptor smiled at him and continued. "Everything you put into this computer is backed up by my computer on Cybertron, Ratchet and I hooked it up about… uhh a meta-cycle ago." Perceptor said as he tried to remember when this system was implemented.

"Thanks Percy" The Lancia said as all 3 of them watch the liquid begin to boil.

-------------------------------------00000000000000---------------------------------

Ultra Magnus walked into the med bay.

"So how is he?" he asked the Earth CMO.

"If you feel you can handle the truth, I will give it to you"

"Please"

Ratchet dimmed his optics "I'm sorry he won't last more than 2 solar cycles at this point."

Ultra Magnus walked to the side of the berth where Rodimus lay. "Rod can you hear me?"

A few kliks went by with no answer.

Magnus squeezed his lover's hand "Rodimus?" he asked again.

"Mmm" was all the other could vocalize upon realizing his bonded was with him.

"That's right, I'm here and… here" Ultra Magnus placed his hand over his spark chamber. "We'll always be together, no matter what happens. Me, you and Hot Shot."

Rodimus opened his mouth, but only a short burst of static came out.

"I love you Roddy" Ultra Magnus laid Rodimus's hand back down along side the almost lifeless frame.

"Kup" he called into his commlink.

"Magnus?"

"Call the dinobots in from the perimeter, have the technobots relieve them and tell them to meet me in the training facility" he commanded.

"Not planning on training the dinobots for maneuvers alone are ya son?"

"No, planning to let out some stress in my rotor joint, you can, uh join if you want."

"Nah, go knock yourself out." The old security mech cut off the comm.

----------------------------00000000-----------------------

"Megatron, incoming signal from Shockwave"

"Patch it through" the leader ordered. Shockwave's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah Shockwave how good it is to see you still functioning. We were concerned after we learned the fate of Sixshot."

"It is of no concern to me, but I do need new subjects. As you saw Sixshot's transformations were a complete success. If I could have another test subject, I would like to design a transformer who can have even more transformations, or perhaps transform into whatever they wish at any time… unlimited transformations." The scientist proposed.

"Quite interesting proposal there, what kind of subject did you have in mind?"

"The younger the better. A sparkling or youngling who hasn't fully developed an alt mode."

"Yes, I know 2 volunteers for your project."

"Thank you Megatron." The purple mech bowed his head before the screen went black.


	20. Chapter 19

Thanks for reading everyone!

A/N: Only a few more chapters left in this story arc!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers series :(

* * *

Skyfire and Starscream had retired to the guest quarters at the Autobot HQ for the recharge cycle.

"The autobots do have nice quarters" Starsceam said as he inspected the room.

"Regretting your decision in joining the Decepticons?"

"Not that I should tell you, but I have never regretted joining the decepticons. What I regret, is that Megatron lead us so far astray. We accomplished nothing at all." Starscream replied, his tone lower than usual.

"I am glad I was not around for the beginning of the war and most of the destruction. I believe I have would have chosen to remain frozen then watch our own race destroy each other".

Starscream walked over to where Skyfire laid on a berth, his feet off the edge with nothing to support them.

"Hmm?" Skyfire questioned his unpredictable mate.

"Well I would have preferred you had not been frozen" he said as he gave a seductive look and began to climb on top of the larger mech.

"Starscream what are you doing? We are inside the command base"

Starscream stopped, running his finger along his canopy. "So you don't want this?" Turning his pursed lips into a pout.

Skyfire opened his mouth to answer, but Starscream pressed a blue finger to it.

"I'm sorry Skyfire, but you have no say in this" he slowly brought his face closer to Skyfire's.

Bright blue optics staring up at him dimming as he drew his face closer to the other.

---------------------------------------00000000000000-------------------------------------

Prime sat in the center, Spike and Blaster on his right and Prowl and Jazz to his left. Diplomats from 23 nations from around the Earth that were currently involved in an international dispute sat around the table.

Talks were surprisingly moving along nicely before Hot Shot who had been recharging quietly in Prime's arms woke up.

"This is a bad scene, where is Powerglide with that energon?" Jazz asked his commander.

"Blurr's speed would come in handy about now" Spike shouted, his hands covering his ears.

"Wouldn't do us any good, unless he learned how to fly" was the response.

"What is that thing?" one of the politicians shouted.

"It's obviously a baby, do you not have them in your country? You know, like those innocent children you send into battle!" An angry voice shouted.

"Well you have no place to say anything, you shoot at those babies!" another voiced intervened.

"Wait! How do robots have babies?" a voice with a thick accent asked.

"Trying to avoid the real issue here? As always with you people and your people!"

The bickering continued.

Optimus stood up, sighing under his face mask. "Excuse us, just continue without me for now" he said as he made his exit.

"Wait! Optimus, you aren't really going to leave….." Prowl asked his voice drifting off as he watched his leader walk away.

"Looks like he left"

"Thanks Jazz" Prowl responded obviously not as amused as his black and white companion.

"Well isn't that some cold hard slag" Blaster said as he got up and ejected his cassettes.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Break this up" he said to the tapes as he pointed to the brawling diplomats.

"Why do our peace talks always end up looking like this?" Spike asked.

-----------------------------00000000000000000----------------------------------

The protectobots had been called to Earth to help with clean up and rescue of an Earthquake around the Middle East of the planet.

So Ultra Magnus sat on a berth in the med bay. Pipes was at the moment using his magnet to get the dent out of Ultra Magnus's helm, courtesy of Ratchet. Outback was working on the scratch around the sub commanders body.

"You know" Pipes finally spoke up. "I have to agree with Ratchet on this one. Taking on all the dinobots at once was a pretty crazy thing to do."

"I needed to do something crazy, before I go crazy".

"We understand that, but you could have gotten seriously hurt… and you know Ratchet's doing everything he can to keep Rodimus online, It's even tougher for him now with the protectobots on Earth".

Ultra Magnus looked over at Rodimus on the berth across the aisle and dimmed his optics.

Less than 2 solar cycles that's all he had left.

-------------------0000000000---------------------

Carly was asleep on the table, drops of liquid decorating it.

Perceptor and Wheeljack leaning against each other side by side recharging on a berth in the far corner of the lab.

A buzzing jolted Perceptor to wake. "'Jack wake up.

"Huh?" Wheeljack online his optics "oh! The formula is ready"

"You go check on the formula, I'll go to the recreational area and obtain us some energon to consume".

"Sounds good" Wheeljack walked over to the incubator where the formula they had concocted cooked, and turned it off.

He noted Carly sleeping on the table, but decided to let her sleep. He began to stir the substance.

"How's it look?" Perceptor inquired as he walked in with an energon cube in each hand.

Wheeljack took the cubes out of Perceptor's hands and places them down on the table.

"I think we did it" his optic ridge's slanted showing he was smiling under his face mask, as he grabbed one of the red mech's hands.

"That's excellent news indeed" Perceptor verified.

Wheeljack pulled Perceptor close before letting his mask slide apart and gave him a kiss.

He closed his mask just as quickly.

"Come on let's get it ready then inform Ratchet".

-----------------------000000000-------------------------

Optimus was standing looking out at the sandy terrain. The building where the negotiations were taking place was in a secluded area of the Australian continent.

"Hot Shot please calm down" Prime pleaded to the wailing sparkling.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding the sparkling to his windshield and stroking the light blue helm in attempts to calm him, pacing back and forth.

After a few cycles the cries began to soften and were reduced to murmurs.

Optimus's pacing stopped, he felt something was amiss; he put himself on high alert.

His audio sensors began to pick something up, something was near them. He scanned the area, in the distance he could only see mountains and sand.

He opened his commlink "Prowl, Jazz come in" nothing but static.

"Omega Supreme, can you read me?" he commed the shuttle that had brought them and was hidden not too far away. There was still no answer.

Optimus narrowed his optics, now he knew it. Communications were being jammed.

'Soundwave' he thought to himself.

Shifting in his arms reminded him the sparkling was there.

'Could Hot Shot's crying have lead the decepticons right to us?' he looked around. 'Did they see us when we arrived? Omega could be in danger' he thought as he surveyed the landscape.

Optimus stood still, he had to protect Hot Shot, then he could help Omega Supreme. He started to make his way back to the conference where he had left the others. Hot Shot began to cry again.

"It's ok little guy, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you". Optimus quickened his pace.

Suddenly Hun-grr pounced, seeing the shadow forming in front of him Optimus crouched down just in time, Hun-grr did a flip over his heads and landed on his back in front of the Autobot commander, he could feel the barrel of the Prime's gun on his head as he impacted the ground. Hot Shot's cries died down.

Optimus hovered over the creature "don't move". Hun-grr growled at the command.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"What others?" the terrorcon leader asked.

"I know you aren't that dumb Hun-grr, where is your team?"

----------------------0000000---------------------

The lights in the med bay were dimmed, and all that could be heard was the low hum of the few surveillance machines connected to the motionless body. Nearby the medic sat, back against a metal table. His bright blue optics looked off into the distance, where his thoughts currently resided.

"Ratch?" Ironhide called as he walked into the Cybertron command medical bay, seeing his mate sitting alone in the dark room.

"I'm scared 'Hide" the white bot admitted not turning to acknowledge the other come up beside him. "I'm scare he won't make it, scared everything we did to try and save him was all in vain. By Primus, just look at him!"

Ratchet laughed softly at the irony he saw. "He was chosen, this is the Autobot that the matrix itself had chosen. Look at him". He motioned with his hand in the direction of the Autobot Supreme Commander.

"I thought…." Ratchet lowered his voice before turning to his bonded. "I thought he was chosen to end the war, for good".

Ironhide opened his mouth to speak, but Ratchet continued before he got a word in.

"I know, I know he destroyed Unicron and claimed Cybertron back from the Decepticons. But I had the hope that he could also bring an end to amount of broken and half onlined mechs that I have seen come through my med bay…. And now look here he is, in my med bay on the brink of termination, along with my hope. The little slagging hope I had left!"

Ironhide moved closer to the medic resting his helm on his white shoulder. Taking one of Ratchet's hands in his own.

"Maybe the matrix will choose someone else for that job. Maybe Rodimus fulfilled his destiny" Ironhide answered.

"Yes, but will anyone be chosen again in our lifetime?"

Ironhide didn't reply this time, but continued to sit in silence, stroking the hand of the mech in his arms.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: This story arc is almost over! Sorry for dragging it out so long. ^^;

Thanks for reading and reviewing!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the TF franchise.

A/N: Sorry about that big typo lol. Thank you Blackhorse for bringing it to my attention. :)

* * *

"They aren't here" Hun-grr answered.

"You expect me to believe Megatron would send you alone?" Optimus asked gun barrel still pressed to the terrorcon's helm.

"Believe what you want Autobot" He sneered.

That was all the distraction Hun-grr needed to give before Soundwave got a clear shot at Prime's back. Prime let out a yelp of pain as he collapsed to his knees, Hot Shot wrapped securely in one large arm. Hun-grr jumped to his feet as Optimus fell on his knees.

As soon as his knees hit the ground, Optimus picked up his gun and shot at the beast as it made a move towards himself and the sparkling.

Hun-grr fell to the ground landing on his side, leaving a skid mark behind him as he slid to a halt as he offlined.

Tussling behind him, alerted Prime to the fact that the others had now joined him.

"Our party was cut short thanks to Soundwave's cassettes, we took care oif them and figured you might need some help" Blaster said as he helped his leader to his feet.

"You ok Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" Optimus looked over the sparkling who was no longer crying but looking around intensely, optics widened.

"This one is a bit too young to be on the battlefield, let's make quick work of these decepticreeps" Jazz said as he pulled up in front of his leader and transformed.

"The other terrorcons must be around, but with their leader down they can't form Abonimus." Prowl said surveying the creature by his feet.

"Eject, help Prime" Blaster told his cassette.

"Optimus, May I?" Eject gestured toward the sparkling.

"Of course, please keep him safe".

"The cassetticon has the sparkling. Get him!" a voice called out.

"Oh no you don't " Jazz fired on the beasts making them scatter.

Prowl and Optimus joined in and together they created a barrier between the terrorcons and Eject.

Blaster tackled Soundwave to the ground as he tried for the sparkling from behind. Once they impacted the ground Steeljaw quickly made away with Soundwave's gun.

"Optimus watch out!" Jazz shot at Blot as he ran at the Prime.

Optimus steadied himself on his feet, he grabbed the terrorcon and spun him around and at that moment Prowl saw his opening. He kicked Cutthroat, who he had been battling, into the 'con Prime tossed and the 2 gestalt mates crashed to the ground.

Blaster had pinned down Soundwave and was able to get a hard right to the face and managed to crack his optics, but not before Soundwave dislocated Blaster's shoulder joint, his arm was hanging on by a few cables. He got off the blue communications officer and kicked him the side.

"I should permanently offline ya right now" he told the offline frame. "But that aint the way I do things".

Blaster sent his tapes to help the others with the 2 remaining terrorcons. He plucked up the little blue Autobot in his working arm as the squirmish infront of them continued.

Now the autobots outnumbered the Decepticons.

Ramhorn ran at Sinnertwin and was knocked aside as Sinnertwin charged back. He snorted as he got back to his feet.

Rippersnapper nearly flattened the casseticon Rhino as he didn't notice the last con coming at him. Steeljaw diverted the charging Rippersnapper's course by pouncing on him.

Rippersnapper grabbed the small lion in his metal fangs and chomped down. Steeljaw cried out in pain as sparks shot out from his body.

"Slag you, let him go" Prowl punched the con in the face plate, the impact of his fist forcing the cons mouth open. Steeljaw flew out of the terrorcon's mouth and landed on the sand. Rewind quickly ran to his brother's side.

Prowl was knocked back to the ground, the beast on top of him, jaws snapping for his neck. Prowl was using all his strength to wrestle Rippersnapper off of him. One hand gripping the con at his juglar, the other trying to knock him off.

"Prowl!" Jazz called out to his mate, as ran firing on the big mouthed creature.

Prime and Eject were helping Ramhorn with Sinnertwin.

With Soundwave out, Omega Supreme was able to pick up on the signals of the others.

"Omega, alright!" Blaster cheered, as the shuttle began to make his descent over the newly made battlefield.

"Decepticons spotted, prepare to terminate" the huge 'bots voice boomed.

"Gah, it's Omega Supreme. Let's get out of here." One of the creatures growled.

They turned tail and began to make an attempts for an escape, Omega Supreme lifted his giant arms and aimed at the retreating terrorcons. He fired 2 shots hitting them both and sending them flying into the distance.

"Well that took care of them" Jazz grinned as he watched the figures get smaller in the distance. "You alright, Prowler?"

Exhausting heavily Prowl grabbed Jazz's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about the others?"

"Damage report? Optimus?" the Earth SIC asked.

"Blaster and Steeljaw seem to be the worse off, let's head back to the city for repairs"

"Omega Supreme are you hurt?" Optimus asked their large ally.

"Negative"

"Good to hear, take us back to Autobot City".

After everyone had boarded they headed home, but Optimus didn't miss the incapacitated coneheads in the area where Omega Supreme had been hidden. He looked at the sparkling in his arms.

"I won't let them get you" he murmured to the sparkling, low enough that only his audios could pick it up and no one elses.

------------------------------000000000-------------------------

As the Autobots began to unboard from Omega Supreme Ultra Magnus was waiting for them at the city.

All the bots could feel the tension radiating off the Cybertron SIC's frame. Optimus and Hot Shot were the last ones to walk down the ramp. Ultra Magnus made his way to his long time friend.

"I heard you ran into some trouble"

"Yes, but nothing we couldn't handle, we came out of it with minor injuries" Optimus replied.

"It's clear to me Hot Shot is not safe here. I am taking him back to Cybertron with me, I made up my mind". Optimus could tell something was not right with Ultra Magnus.

"I'm sorry Magnus, I will not allow you to take him with you"

"I'll take him by force if I have to" the white mech said with a blank look in his optics.

"You are not thinking clearly my friend, do you hear what you are vocalizing?" Optimus asked, placing Hot Shot on the ground and stepping in front of him.

"If you feel you must do this, but I will not let you take him"

"Fine!" Ultra Magnus lunged at Optimus. Optimus dug his heels into the ground, they locked hand; pushing each other back. Both pairs of legs holding strong. Their pedes digging into the ground, as they both tried to balance.

"Magnus, why are we doing this?" Optimus asked.

"You know why I am doing this, I am going to get Hot Shot back" Magnus growled.

"No…. why are you really acting like this?" Optimus question, both of them staring into each others optics, grunting as they pushed with all their might.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran up to the scene, as they just returned from patrol.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"Don't worry, stay out of it guys" Prowl barked. "That goes for everyone" he keep his optics fixed on the commanders. Strong, stern expression.

"Sides get Hot Shot away from them" Jazz said to the red twin.

"Uh yeah right" he replied, not attempting argue with the order. He ran up behind Prime grabbed the clicking sparkling and ran back to the group on the sideline.

"Not even an orn old, and you already got all the mech's fighting over you" Sideswipe teased the sparkling as he poked him on the nose, earning chirps and clicks from the sparkling.

"Sideswipe,mute it" Prowl said not as amused.

"Are they fighting about something that has to do with Hot Shot?" Sunstreaker asked.

Nobody answered as they continued watching the scene.

The two mechs continue to press forward at each other. Optimus felt as if he was being overpowered.

"I didn't want to bring it up, but you leave me no choice since won't willingly tell me. Ratchet told you Rodimus isn't going to make it, didn't he?"

All of Ultra Magnus's strength left his body. With a large thump he was thrown to the ground.

Hot Shot who had been considerably calm the whole time began to cry out loud, seeing his creator land on his side.

"Are you alright Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"We're fine, take Hot Shot inside for now" he told them.

"You got it" Jazz replied, escorting everyone back in to the city.

"Sides, Sunny can I trust you with Hot Shot for a few mega-cycles while Jazz and I go to medbay?" Prowl asked the twins, hoping they would be responsible this once.

"You know what, just take him to Hound and Mirage's quarters" he said after thinking it over.

"Come on, we can take care of him. Right, Sunny?"

"I want nothing to do with whatever you are thinking" Sunstreaker said, as he turned to make towards Hound's quarters.

"Fine! Wait for me!" Sideswipe followed his brother.

------------------000000000000----------------------

"Because of the injuries in the last encounter with the Decepticons on Earth, I will be heading back now. Notify me as soon as he wakes up" Ratchet told the protectobots as soon as they arrived back on Cybertron.

"Of course Ratchet, leave him to us"

------------------------00000000-----------------------

"Weee!" Fracture giggled as she floated through the air.

Sideswipe turned down the corridor that led to the crew's quarters. Upon seeing a floating sparkling he stopped short.

"Oww! Fragging idiot, don't stop like that! Ugh my paint, you scratched it!" Sunstreaker shoved his brother out of the way.

"What in Primus?" he uttered as he now saw the spectacle as well.

Hot Shot clicked and chirped, stretching his arms out to try and reach his friend, who loomed in the air in the distance.

"Fracture?! What's going on here?" the gold lambo asked.

"I flying!" the small femme answered as she did a loop in the air, arms straight in front of her, frame and legs straight.

"But, but you can't fly! Can you?" Sideswipe asked taking a step closer.

"Ya! Look, I flyin'!" The femme giggled and continued to fly around in the corridor.

"You know Sunny, maybe she can fly. Maybe all sparklings can fly, and we just didn't know because we never seen sparklings before, that must be it!" Sideswipe concluded.

"I guess… what about Hot Shot?" Sunstreaker asked pointing to the little blue autobot in his brother's arms.

"Well, I bet it's like any other ability, and the first time it comes out is when the bot is really in danger"

"I don't know if I like where this is going, but continue" Sunstreaker said, eyes still on the femme.

"Well maybe if we throw him up in the air, or drop him off the top of the city, he'll fly." Sideswipe said, his optics glistening.

"Uh, you know, what if not all sparklings can fly? Dropping him off the top of the city could… Offline him!!" His twin shouted the last part.

"Oh come on I wasn't really going to drop him from the top of the city, I'm shocked you don't trust my sense more than that" Sideswipe said with a fake pout. "But I am going to throw him in the air! Catch!"

"Wait, wait!" before Sunstreaker could stop him, Sidewipe tossed the sparkling in the air.

Hot Shot clicked and chirped and waved his arms, as Earth's gravity caught up with him and began to drag him down.

"Ummph" Sunstreaker exhausted air after catching the sparkling. "Slagger! That was really stupid, you could have hurt him"

"Oh he loved it. You need to relax, I wouldn't let him get hurt" Sideswipe laughed, he grabbed the sparkling out of his brothers hands and tossed the sparkling in the air again before letting him drop back into his arms.

"Future frontliner right here, nothing scares you, does it buddy?" The red Lamborghini wiggled the sparkling in front of him as he clicked and clapped his hands.

"Alright, enough of that" a voice said.

Sideswipe laughed with a huge grin "I knew you were there the whole time".

In an instant Mirage appeared in front of them, Fracture in his arms.

"Sure you did"

"I was seeing how long it would take you to stop me trying to get Hot Shot to fly" he smirked "would you have let me drop him off the city?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to do that Sideswipe" the elegant voice answered. "That being said I think you should hand him over now"

Sideswipe put the sparkling in Mirage's free arm. "See you around little guy" he patted Hot Shot on the helm before walking away.

Sunstreaker punched his brother in the arm and they bickered as they turned the corner making their way to the rec room.

--------------------------000000000--------------------------

The next day, Rodimus woke and he felt considerably better than he had been feeling. He turned his head to the side, and watched his hand as he wiggled his fingers. He opened and closed his hand into a fist.

Looking past his hand he could see Wheeljack laying on his back on the workbench in the corner of the room, Perceptor laying on face down on top of him, both in reacharge.

First Aid walked in and was delighted to see Rodimus awake.

"Prime, you're awake! How are you feeling?" the medic asked.

Coughing to clear his intakes before answering "Better than I have been".

"Hmm, let's see" First Aid ran a scanner over the red flamed mech.

"Looks like 'Jack and Perceptor's booster of the anti-virus is working. They applied it to your systems over the recharge cycle."

"You all have been working so hard, just to save me". Rodimus dimmed his optics again.

"Don't worry about it, you're important to everyone here" First Aid assured his commander.

"How are Hot Shot and Ultra Magnus? I'm still not strong enough to feel them through our bond" he said looking toward the medibot.

"Don't push yourself, you're vitals are up but you still aren't at half your full strength. As for the commander, I believe he is on Earth with Hot Shot. Both are doing well"

"Has Shockwave shown himself yet?"

"No, unfortunately he is still eluding our search forces".

* * *

P.S. You have to think that Red Alert had a spark attack watching Sideswipe from the security room. XD


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for reading and reviewing :D!

Disclaimer: I do not own TFs.

* * *

Prowl buzzed at his comrades quarters, Not getting an immediate response, he buzzed a second time "sir?" he said through the comm.

Finally he heard some rustling inside. The door slid open revealing Ultra Magnus.

"Ah, Ultra Magnus sir" Prowl couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his face.

Ultra Magnus cocked an optic ridge "yes?" he asked.

"I've received word from Cybertron that Rodimus is awake and showing signs of recovery thanks to the booster".

Ultra Magnus nearly dropped the sparkling in his arms, but regained his composure.

"Is that all?" he asked the red chevroned mech.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for bothering you, but Kup insisted I made you aware of the situation right away".

"It's no problem, thank you for the information, I appreciate it"

Prowl bowed his head before Magnus shut the door and saw Optimus was now awake too. His blue optics watching him.

"Prowl just stopped by"

"What did he want?"

A grin formed on Magnus's faceplate "Rodimus is awake, I am going to Cybertron. No, we are going back to Cybertron" he said looking at his creation.

Optimus chuckled "alright, alright get out of here". Optimus got up and walked Magnus to the door.

"And tell Roddy I'll come by later" he called out after his friend.

------------------0000000000---------------------

"You guys smelted down Sixshot?"

"Yeah, he won't be bothering us anymore" Springer laughed.

"How are things with the Decepticons on Earth?" Rodimus asked.

"Hmm, haven't changed as far as I know" the triplechanger answered, purposely avoiding to mention the attack at the international peace conference.

------------------------000000--------------------

Hound and Trailbreaker left early that Earth day with Fracture. They were going on a nature hike of sorts. Fracture loved to learn about the Earth. Hound was usually the one to educate Fracture about it. She seemed to absorb information into her processor.

He used his hologram to show her images of places and creatures he had seen from all over the Earth. He also would tell her about the other planets that he had seen before the war.

"She's got Mirage's processor when it comes to learning, good thing she's not like you Hound" Trailbreaker teased as they walked side by side up the mountain.

"Remember to be quiet Fracture, so we don't attract Decepticons" Hound reminded the pink sparkling.

"Hey now, Optimus and the others took out a good chunk of their force, they won't bother us for a while" Trailbreaker told his friend.

"I can't help but think that their target was the sparkling" Hound revealed to his friend.

"Nah, you know those Decepticlown's obsession with human dignitaries, the fact Hot Shot was there was probably coincidence" Trailbreaker tried to reassure his friend.

"Fada, why Decepticons want me and Hot Shot?" the sparkling asked innocently, silver optics glowing at her creator.

"I, uh…. Don't know"

"Why no talk to them?"

"Decepticon's don't want to talk Fracture, they just want to shoot" Hound answered.

"At everything and anyone" Trailbreaker added.

"Why?" the femme asked.

"I don't know Fracture, that's the way they do things" Hound looked at his sparkling, sorrow in his spark, 'why' that was her new favorite word. But something's couldn't be answered.

Halfway up the mountain they decided to rest for some energon. There was a clearing with a cliff looking over a lake in the short distance.

The all too familiar sounds of jet engines got the attention of the 2 mechs.

"Seekers" Trailbreaker said "Hound put up a hologram and cover us quick"

"Good thinking" Hound did just that. Now they appeared to be trees and nothing more.

"Don't say anything Fracture" he whispered.

They watched in silence as 2 seekers came into view, Thundersracker and Skywarp. They hovered over the lake.

"I thought they were supposed to be around here, I'm not picking up any readings".

Skywarp transformed and pulled Thundercracker down into the lake. Thundercracker viciously shoved the black jet off him.

"Warp, the frag are you doing?" Thundercracker asked, water dripping off his wings as he stood up.

Skywarp grinned at his mate. "I thought we could take a break, come on TC we never get time to ourselves anymore" the teleport said running a single finger alone the blue wing.

Thundercracker shuddered at the sensation. "War….Warp" he gasped.

Skywarp continued to fondle Thundercracker's wings and struts.

Fracture watched the scene unfolding before her.

"Breaker put your forcefield up, I'm taking the hologram down. We should return to base now."

"Agreed" Trailbreaker responded immediately, jaw still agape.

"I'm going to contact Autobot city and call for backup" Hound stated.

"Good call, this is a dangerous situation"

Fracture who was walking quietly besides her creator, stopped walking and tugged on his hand.

"Fada?" her small voice getting Hound's attention before he could hit his commlink.

"Something wrong Fracture?" the green scout asked.

"Why?" was all she asked.

'Again with that why question' Hound thought to himself.

"Why, what?" He said with a smile.

"Why call for others?"

"Well you saw the Decepticons over there, they might hurt us. So we want to make sure we all get home safely"

"But they no hurt us, they just came to play in wata" she said with a scowl on her face.

Hound didn't like where this was going.

"She thought that was playing" Trailbreaker smirked.

"No hurt them!" she demanded.

Hound's smile disappeared, he looked stiff. He locked optics with Fracture, he could feel the anger in her spark, she then dropped her optics to the ground.

His faceplate relaxed and knelt in front of his creation "sweetie listen" he put his finger under her little chin and lifted her head up. "I won't call for help, but let's keep going. We can try to avoid fighting with them, if we move quickly."

"ok fada" she responded before he picked her up so they could walk at a quicker pace.

-------------------0000000----------------

Magnus walked into the med bay, Hot Shot in his arms. The first thing he saw was a group of mech's around a monitor. Wheeljack, Skyfire, Starscream, and First Aid watched the monitor while Perceptor pressed nimbly on the keyboard.

Kup was standing behind Rodimus who now being propped up in a half sitting position. His chest plate still open with energon tubes connecting to his vitals.

Kup walked up to Magnus and relieved him of the sparkling in his arms.

"Hey sonny, haven't seen you in a while" he told the sparkling who clicked in return.

Magnus continued to make his way to Rodimus, he could feel the life in his bonded's spark once again. He bent down and to kiss Rodimus on the cheek but Rodimus turned his head to meet his lovers metal lips in his own. Magnus pulled away after a few kliks and chuckled.

"I see you're feeling better".

"A bit, yeah" he responded with a grin.

They were interrupted by the chirping sparkling who nearly jumped out of Kup's arms.

"Easy kiddo. Somebot is excited to see you" the old autobot said as he handed the sparkling over.

Kup placed the sparkling beside Rodimus, and into his red arm. The sparkling reached up to Rodimus's face.

"Easy Hot Shot, I'm still too weak" Hot Shot continued to reach up.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when Rodimus was a sparkling…"

"Mada!" Hot Shot yelled cutting old mech off.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared as the sparkling bounced up and down.

"Ma-da! Mada!"

"Hot Shot?" Rodimus was shocked to hear his sparkling speak at such a young age.

Before any of the bots knew what happened they were engulfed in a bright light. A dazzling blue and white sparkled out of their leader's chest and filled the entire room.

"What's? ….. What's going on here?" Starscream shrieked.

"I'm not sure" Skyfire answered.

"It appears to be an energy surge of come sort" Perceptor said raising his voice to be heard "fascinating I must say".

"Energy from what?" Skyfire asked.

"I think it's the matrix" Wheeljack finally added.

"Rodimus!" Ultra Magnus shouted over the loud hum of energy, while shielding his optics away from the brilliant light.

"nnn" Rodimus gritted his denta, turning his head away from the light, at the same time gripping tightly onto Hot Shot.

The light quickly dissipated.

The energon lines that had ran into Rodimus's open chest were now disconnected and dangling from the medical machines they were connected to.

Rodimus was circulating air heavy thought his mouth component. He looked down at his chest.

Magnus was hovering over him now "Rod?! Rodimus?!" He picked up the squirming sparkling.

The red mech coughed before answering "I'm fine, the matrix, it's …."

He was cut off but First Aid moving Magnus aside.

"Wheeljack can you get those energon lines reconnected" he asked while running a scanner over Rodimus's body.

"Hmm, energy readings are higher than usual".

"Seems like the matrix was reactivated somehow" Skyfire noted looming above the others.

"It gains it power from knowledge" Wheeljack said.

"I've never felt energy like that. The power it possesses" Starscream mused.

"Forget it Starscream, it only works for autobots" Magnus said angrily.

"Hmmph, I don't know what you're referring to" the seeker answered crossing his arms.

"Mada!" Hot Shot screamed and reached out to Rodimus.

"Hot Shot say grandfada" Kup grinned at the sparkling.

The blue sparkling just clicked at him.

Rodimus chuckled "give him here" he motioned with his hand.

Ultra Magnus brought the sparkling back to his mate.

"Mada" the little sparkling squeaked.

"Hot Shot you reactivated the matrix for us, thank you" he said to his creation.

"But it's still not lit all the way. The light's still small and dull" Kup noted.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be able to get it filled up eventually" Wheeljack added optimistically.


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

And thank you Blackhorse for informing me about that typo in chapter 20, it's fixed so I hope that scene makes more sense now.

P.S.: If you don't log in, I can't reply to your reviews/messages, so don't get angry if I don't respond to you. ^^;

* * *

Wheeljack and Perceptor just finished disconnecting the last energon tube from Rodimus chest, and closed his chest plate up.

"There that should do it. The medicinal energon has been completely absorbed into your system fluids" Wheeljack said as Perceptor began cleaning up.

"You still need to take it easy, it will be awhile before you are at full strength" Perceptor continued.

"Yeah, that virus did a number to your systems" Wheeljack added as they finished the clean up before waltzing out of the medbay.

Rodimus leaned back against the medical berth. The medbay was a scene of traffic as of late, mechs coming in and out.

Ultra Magnus was currently in the medbay with Hot Shot getting an update on Rodimus's condition.

"IncomingmessagefromtheEDCforRodimus" Blurr announced over the commlink to Ultra Magnus.

"Rodimus is not on active duty yet, transfer it to Springer" Ultra Magnus told him.

"MarissainsistsontalkingtoRodimus"

"It's fine Magnus, Blurr patch it through" Rodimus interrupted.

EDC commander Marissa Fairborne appeared on the view screen.

"Rodimus, we received word of your recovery, glad to see you back online" she started out with the pleasantries.

"Thank you Marissa, it's been a while since we've seen you. You haven't stopped by since Hot Shot was born" Rodimus said making conversation.

"Ah yes, well we are busy. I hope to stop by Cybertron soon" she paused before continuing onto business.

"Speaking of going to Cybertron. Rodimus, one of our satellite's had picked up Starscream heading to Cybertron" She informed them. "The satellite had been damaged, and we were finally able to gather the data from it. But I assure you Cybertron was his destination".

"What a brilliant analysis fleshing!" Starscream appeared in view for the screen. "I've been here nearly 2 meta-cycles!" he finished.

'Now that the cat was out of the bag as the humans say' Skyfire thought and took this opportunity…

"Commander Fairborne" Skyfire now came into view "Permission for Starscream to join the EDC".

"What!?!" Starscream shrieked

"You can't be serious" Marissa asked, she wrinkled her brow.

"Oh, I assure you I am" Skyfire replied with a straight face.

"No way in the pit am I going to join the humans!" Starscream went on.

"Come on Starscream, think about it. It would be just like old times, just me and you exploring new planets and uncharted space" Skyfire said to his collegue, in attempts to convince him.

The large white jet continued "Well if you don't want to do this, we can always work here on Cybertron as neutrals, join the autobots, or go join Megatron. There is no other way we can survive".

"So many choices, whichever should I chose?" Starscream barked out sarcastically at his mate. "Ugh, fine! Whatever, I'll join you" he finally gave in, throwing a hand in the air.

"Great" with a large grin across his faceplates Skyfire turned back to the view screen. "There you have it Commander, he says he's willing to help. I worked with him before, it would be a big help to me".

"I don't know about this. Can we really trust him?" She pondered out loud. "Rodimus, Ultra Magnus what do you think?"

Magnus didn't speak but continued to lightly bounce his sparkling in his arms, he turned to head to look at his mate.

Rodimus spoke up with a smile "I trust him. I think he will be an asset to you Marissa".

Marissa let out a sigh "alright, it's fine with me Skyfire. But he better not cause any trouble" She said with one hand on her hip and the other pointing towards the former Decepticon.

Starscream just hmmphed before walking out of sight from the viewscreen, Skyfire chuckled before he answered "Don't worry, I'll keep a close on him".

-------------------000000000---------------------------

Trailbreaker, Hound and Fracture made there way into the entrance of Autobot City.

"Mirage should be back by now" Hound mentioned to his friend as they made their way to the rec room.

As expected, Mirage was already in there, sipping on an energon cube. He was talking with Bumblebee.

"Hey 'Raj" Hound waved across the room.

"Mada, we back!" Fracture called out.

"Welcome back" Mirage said to them.

Hound kissed the ligier on his lips "mmm you're filthy" he said with a smile after they broke their kiss.

"You're one to talk. Both of you could use a trip to the washracks" Mirage said while glancing them over.

"Let me get Fracture some energon first, then all 3 of us can go together.

After they finished their energon, they made their way to the washracks.

Hound slipped into the large tub first "come on 'Raj, water's fine" he reached up.

"Ready Fracture?" Mirage asked his sparkling.

"Ya!"

Mirage handed the sparkling to Hound. Hound made extra to care to make sure Fracture's head wouldn't go under the water.

Mirage slid down into the tub and took Fracture back into his arms.

"Here we go" he said as he began to scrub the little femme, who giggled in return.

"Okay now make sure your mouth component is shut" he said and then dipped his sparkling below the surface of the water before quickly pulling her up.

"Wee!" Fracture said after she was pulled out and all the soap suds washed away from her body.

Hound moved beside Mirage and began to scrub his slender frame. Mirage offlined his optics.

"Give Fracture here" Hound took the sparkling and placed her on his broad shoulders.

Hound continued to wash his mate. He grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water, then he held it above his mate's helm and tipped it over.

Mirage onlined his optics and gasped, not expecting the sudden downpour of water.

"Hound!"

Hound and Fracture laughed as water dripped down Mirage's faceplates, small drops continuously dripping off his nose.

Mirage put his arm in the water and flung it forward, a waved formed and hit Hound and Fracture.

Hound splashed back as Fracture cheered on "more, more!"

Her creator's continued splashing each other; they were all laughing and enjoying the time together, not caring of the flood that was now forming over the floor of the washracks.

--------------------00000000000000---------------------------

Optimus walked into the medical bay on Cybertron.

Rodimus was sitting up, his knees bent, the bottom of his pedes flat on the berth. He was currently looking over a data pad, running a stylus over the screen.

"Back to work already Rodimus?" The Earth commander asked.

"Nah, playing a video game" Rodimus responded without looking away from the screen.

"Of course" Optimus chuckled.

"First Aid said I should be able to back on light active duty in a half deca-cycle"

"Good to hear" was the sincere response from Optimus.

"I think the matrix re-igniting gave me more strength, add that to the anti-virus" He said putting the data pad down.

"The matrix is quite powerful"

"Optimus, how long before it regains all it's true strength?"

"Hmm, probably a hundred million vorns or so"

"What? That long?"

Optimus laughed "No one can know for sure, we'll just have to wait. And if we have to wait that long for it we will".


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: We are jumping into the future. So please enjoy the youngling years.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers D:

A/N: Just a reminder for parental terms:

Mada - carrying creator

Fada- non-carrying creator

Unka- Uncle

* * *

Nearly half a vorn (roughly 36 years) passed since Hot Shot was born. The sparklings were now small younglings equivalent in age to 8 year old humans.

Fracture sat on the roof of the lower level of Autobot City, Hot Shot should have been there half a mega-cycle ago.

He came to Earth to play with Fracture everyday solar cycle after his lessons.

Fracture vented air, Hot Shot's training seemed so much more fun then hers. Hot Shot got to learn to fight, and from what she heard from the gossip around the city Hot Shot could take out a few of the mini bots on his own.

Her lessons consisted of scouting and spying. Her creators didn't want her involved in the fighting. She was learning how to map out areas and strategies to elude enemy detection from her creators. Her daily lessons were occasionally held by other bots around the base too.

"Hey Fracture!" she looked down and saw a blue youngling waving at her.

"You're late" she called down to him.

He rubbed the back of his helm "sorry, Kup held me up". He grinned at her "you know how he can go on about anything".

She climbed down the ladder hanging off the roof "come on, let's go get Ironhide".

"Race you!" Hot Shot yelled before running into the entrance of the city.

"Not fair Hot Shot!" the pink femme called chasing after him.

The younglings laughed as they ran side by side down the halls of the Autobot base. At one point they nearly flattened 2 members of the EDC who were walking in the hall with Inferno. Luckily for everyone Inferno pulled the humans out of harms way.

"Sorry 'bout that" Inferno apologized to the humans.

"Eh, don't worry about I got 2 kids like that at home" one replied, dusting himself off.

"Ratchet, Ironhide are you guys ready yet?" Hot Shot asked as he skidded to a stop in the med bay.

"I told you before not to run inside the city" Ratchet scowled at the youngling.

Fracture jogged in right behind her friend "are they ready yet?"

"Calm your servos" Ratchet answered putting his tools away.

"Hide, come on, let's get going. The kids are here" he yelled into the office.

Ironhide walked out of the office with 2 coolers of Energon in his hands.

"Hot Shot, load these into mah cab" he said as he transformed into alt mode.

Hot Shot opened the van's cab and shoved the coolers in.

"Done, can we go now?" He asked bouncing on his pedes.

"Don't blow a gasket, the beach isn't going anywhere. And before you start, no we won't race there, and no we aren't going to see how I can go. Now get in before I change my mind about taking you with us" the ambulance said as he transformed.

"Aww man" Hot Shot whined as he climbed into the medic's cab.

Fracture got in behind him and closed the door.

They had just drove out of the entrance of Autobot City when they were joined by Slingshot and Skydive.

"Prime, told us to join you guys" Skydive said.

"A day at the beach, hey I can use the break!" Slingshot added.

"Alright, just make sure you keep your optics open for Decepticons" Ratchet replied.

------------------0000000000000---------------------------

Slingshot and Skydive sat at the edge of the beach a few miles off from the others, keeping watch.

Racthet was sitting up a distance from the water, reading a book file on a datapad. He rarely got time off to read since the war began.

Ironhide was laying on his back, his head in Ratchet's lap, currently recharging.

The 2 youngling's were at the water's edge. Running from the ocean's waves as they hit the shore, then chasing the waves back into the ocean.

They occasionally found something new on the ground and brought it to Ratchet to find out exactly what the object was. So far they found a muscle, a jellyfish, a crab, and a big ball of seaweed.

"Hey, you guys" Slingshot yelled over to Ratchet "we are going to take a view from above".

"Alright, don't go too far from us" Ratchet replied back.

The 2 aerialbots took off.

A breem later Ratchet's commlink crackled "Stunticons, 3 of them, we are engaging now" Skydive's voice came through.

"Wait, what?" That's all Ratchet had time to manage to say before a laser blast hit the sand less than a foot from where he sat.

Ironhide jolted awake, rolling off his mate.

Ratchet was getting to his feet when another blast hit him dead on in his side, he fell to the ground.

"Ratch!" Ironhide got to his feet and screams came from the distance.

"Forget me, protect the kids!"

Ironhide look down at his mate, and then looked around for the younglings. He saw them by the water, both of them frozen in fear. Unfortunately Drag Strip and Wildrider also found them and were now closing in on them.

Ironhide began to run in their direction, the 2 stunticons began shooting at him. He dropped to the ground to avoid a blast.

Wildrider grabbed Fracture. Fracture kicked him in the chest plate "Let me go!" she wailed. "Why you!" He yelled after her foot jabbed him again. Hot Shot jumped at him but the stunticon transformed throwing her in his backseat and took off.

"Fracture!" Hot Shot tried running after them, but Drag Strip stepped in front of him. He took a step back and Ironhide pounced on the yellow racer. He held his gun under the decepticon's chin.

The Stunticon shoved him off, Ironhide shot at him and the yellow car took off after the other stunticon "At least we got one youngling!" he shouted, a dust trail behind him.

"Fracture! Fracture!" Hot Shot screamed running through the sand, he could still smell the fumes left behind by the 2 stunticons.

He dropped to his knees crying, pounding his fist into the soft sand "no, no, no, no!".

Ironhide ran back to his mate's side, Ratchet was now laying a puddle of energon "Ratch, speak to me!"

"Ugh, just let me offline in peace" was the reply he got back.

"Optimus, we've got a situation here" Ironhide said through his commlink.

"Already on our way, almost at your position" was the quick reply.

He shut the comm. off.

"You're leaking lubricants, what should I do?" Ironhide asked looking at the gaping hole in his mate.

"My cava energon line….. close it off" he said with a crackle in his vocalizer.

"Right….. how?"

Ratchet lifted up his head, his mouth in a straight line "I am going to die aren't I?"

"Donychya worry Ratch, ah'll figure it out" The red mech said looking inside the medic's frame".

He looked over his shoulder back at the youngling still sobbing in the sand, there was nothing they could do now for the younglings until the others arrived.


	25. Chapter 24

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers universe.

* * *

Drag Strip and Wildrider raced back to the Nemesis.

"Told you there would be other around"

"Lucky for use it was only the medic and the antique van with the younglings" they laughed still making their get away.

"Motor Master, we obtained a youngling. We are bringing it back to Megatron" Drag Strip commed his gestalt leader.

"Glory to the Decepticons, Megatron will be pleased." Motor Master replied. "We took care of those jet wannabes and are heading towards the base as well"

------------0000000-----------------.

Optimus arrived at the beach with Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Wheeljack. Not seeing the aerialbots at the scene Optimus sent the twins to find them.

Wheeljack and Bluestreak went to aide Ratchet and Ironihde.

Optimus transformed and stood up, he walked over to the youngling still crouched in the sand.

"Hot Shot, are you alright?" he asked in a low vibration.

"Un…Unka!" he called out sobbing.

He ran up to the tall red mech "they took Fracture, we have to go save her. Let's go!" he cried pulling on the blue hand.

Prime remained calmed and eyed the youngling. "Hot Shot, we have to come up with a plan first. We can't just run in there".

"No!" the little mech protested. "We have to get her back now, who knows what they'll to do her" he cried out loud.

Optimus picked the blue youngling up "I'm sorry Hot Shot. We'll get her back. I will do everything in my power to get her back".

"Unka, why did they take her?! Why?....why?" Hot Shot's vocalizer became softer and softer with every why he asked before slipping into recharge.

Prowl finished surveying the scene and took his place beside the Prime.

"Will he be alright Optimus?" Prowl asked looking over the small Autobot.

"He'll be fine. This was all just too much for him" Optimus answered before turning and walking to where Ironhide and Bluestreak were loading Ratchet into his trailer.

"How does he look Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Once I get him back to the city, I can finish patching him up and he'll be as good as new" the inventor said cheerfully.

"If I don't blow up after you finished repairing me" Ratchet shot in.

"I'll have you know not everything I build explodes"

"Ok, name one time it didn't or that it didn't go haywire and try to destroy us all" the Earth CMO went on.

"He's got ya there 'Jack" Ironhide chuckled.

"I can't think of any off the top of my head, but I am sure I will think of at least one later" Wheeljack defended himself.

"Yeah right" Ratchet said as his friend finished the temporary sealing on his energon lines.

Prowl's commlink beeped "Sideswipe to Prowl".

"What is it Sideswipe? What's the situation?" the Earth SIC asked.

"Seems the stunticons already took off, Skydive will need to be transported back to base. But, Slingshot says he's ok to fly back"

"Copy that, stay at your position. We'll be right there".

------------------------000000-----------------------

"Since you two failed on every mission to capture them since they sparklings, you can have the honor of babysitting this one" Megatron said with a sinister smile.

Fracture sat on the ground in the corner of the cell, back against the wall and her arms hugging her knees, dried energon in the corner of her optics.

"Here have some energon" Thundercracker shoved the small cube into the cell.

Fracture didn't speak, she continued to sit still in the corner staring at the cube.

"It's not poisoned, I just thought you'd be hungry. It's no slag to me whether you drink it or not". He walked over the by the entrance of the brig area, where Skywarp was sitting, playing a game on a data pad. Thundercracker sighed through his intakes.

Skywarp paused his game and looked up at his mate "So did she drink it?"

"I left the cube there for her"

"I don't see why you are so concerned anyway" The black and purple jet replied.

"You know 'Warp, she didn't choose to be apart of this war. She was born into it. We are making a youngling into our enemy. Before her, we haven't seen a sparkling in…..primus knows how long" he threw his arms into the air.

"She's still an Autobot" Skywarp reminded the other.

"But there is something different about her" the blue jet said looking back down to the cells.

Some time later, Thundercracker walked back down to the cell holding the femme.

"You didn't drink anything" he said looking at the still filled cube.

Fracture lifted her head to look at him

"Why did you become a Decepticon?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he retorted.

"You don't seem evil" she answered innocently.

Thundercracker leaned back against the wall opposite the cell.

"When the war was first starting, some bots were at the bottom, they lost everything. And when you lost everything, you have nothing left to lose" he said scowling at the memory.

"I… I don't understand" she said looking into his optics.

"No, you wouldn't. Would you?" he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Fracture finally got up, putting an arm out in front of her.

Thundercracker stopped mid step and turned back to face her.

"What now?" he asked sorely.

"Can you tell me about the war? How it started?" she asked.

"What difference does it make how it started, we are stuck on this mudball now because of it" he said still attempting to act callous towards her.

When she still glared at him, Thundercracker dimmed his optics searching his mainframe for the memory tracks more millions of years old.

"The planet was in crisis, energon was becoming scarce to everyone but the elite, the wealthy and the government. The splurged and spent like there were no troubles anywhere on the planet. Lower status transformers were left to die off. This caused social unrest in some of the areas of the planet. Riots broke out, there was turmoil and chaos" he stopped and looked straight ahead.

"That is until Megatron united us under the name Decepticons. He gave us a mission and hope. He preached for social justice, equality among mechs. He lead us in a fight against the corrupt government of Iacon. And we won battle after battle but at some point we lost sight of our real goal" he looked down at the ground.

"Megatron was gaining troups not through his speeches and talks of justice but through his terror. And he brought about a reign of terror upon Cybertron. He had gone mad with power. He was bringing about his justice through fear and death" he balled his hand into a fist.

"We were lead so far astray" he stopped again. "That's all you need to know" he said before walking away without turning back.

Fracture finally walked over to the cube that still sat on the floor and drank it, taking in all she had just heard.


	26. Chapter 25

Longest chapter yet!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise.

* * *

Once they got back to the base they begun to work up a rescue plan. Mirage and Hound would not return from their patrols for another mega-cycle. Optimus knew they had to come up with a plan before Mirage and Hound returned to prevent them from doing anything rash. He also knew of many things that could happen while at the decepticon base in that time.

When Mirage and Hound arrived together from patrol a mega-cycle later, they were immediately summoned to the large conference hall.

"What's going on?" Mirage asked seeing everyone turn to them as they entered the room.

A long table was in the middle of the room, Prime at the head of the table. Prowl and Jazz at his sides. Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Ironhide were also present at the time.

"The decepticon's ambushed us earlier today" Prime spoke up first.

"Oh?" Mirage asked, a sinking feeling in his spark.

"Please sit down" Optimus motioned to 2 empty seats.

The Earth commander took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry but during the ambush, the Stunticons captured Fracture" he informed them.

Hound stood up knocking over his chair "what?!" he shouted.

Mirage sat in a near catatonic state, he shook his head in disbelief "No… it ca….can't be" he uttered.

"Slag those creeps! If they so much touch one paint chip on her…" Hound gritted his denta and punched the metal wall leaving a dent.

"Hound calm down" Ultra Magnus got up and walked over to the scout, he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Hound slapped the hand away.

"Calm down?! My youngling in the hands of the decepticons! And you want me to remain calm?" Hound seethed.

Mirage stood up "I'm going to get her back, I have to get her back".

Mirage began to make for the exit.

"I'm with you 'Raj, let's go"

"Wait a nanoklik Hound, Mirage. That's suicide!" Prime called out.

Mirage stopped mid-step, not turning to look at the others. "I'm sorry Prime" he said before taking another step.

"Hold it Mirage, we have a plan. But we need you to complete it successfully" Prime called out.

Mirage now stopped and briefly hesitated before facing his superiors. "Alright, I'm listening. What's the plan?"

Beside him, Hound still visibly angered turned his attention to the others as well.

Prowl stood up, and cleared his intakes before beginning. "Mirage will infiltrate the Nemesis and rescue Fracture from the brig. The rest of us will be a distraction to draw out as many of Megatron's forces as we can. Using data we collected from the Nemesis nearly a vorn ago, we have mapped out the sections of the base. All you need to do is go in out following this map." Prowl looked to Smokesceen.

Smokescreen continued reading the rest of the plans. "When we draw the 'cons out of the Nemesis, Mirage, you will get in on the landing dock before it completely submerges. You will be undetected using your electro disruptor. Make your way to the brig and set off an explosion, not before escaping with Fracture".

"Alright, let's do it!" Hound said, murder the intent clearly in his tone.

"And Mirage, ya gotta keep your cool before you get to her" Jazz added.

"Right, I got it" Mirage answered with a straight face.

With that, they began to set in place their distraction.

-------------------00000000--------------------

Rodimus and Hot Shot were sitting on Fracture's berth.

Hot Shot was fiddling with Fracture's plush toy of Steeljaw.

"It's not your fault. You know you couldn't take on two stunticons alone. They've even bested me before" Rodimus told his young creation, who sat next to him with a grim expression on his faceplates.

"I should have protected her" he looked up at that other mech.

"I let her down, I let them take her" he said sadly, looking back down at the stuffed lion.

"We'll get her back and next time you will protect her" Rodimus said getting to his feet with a grin.

"Huh?" the blue asked perplexedly, his bright blue optics shot upwards toward his creator.

"If that's what you really want, I'll advance you in your training" Rodimus answered.

"Really?" Hot Shot asked perking up.

"But it's only going to get tougher, you are really going to have to work hard" The red mech responded with a smirk.

"Do I get to use a gun?" Hot Shot asked with a hopeful gleam, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I will give you a gun. But! you got to show me you really know how to use it" Rodimus said pointing a gray index finger at his youngling.

Hot Shot answered enthusiastically "I will! I'll be better than Bluestreak even, just wait!"

Rodimus chuckled "but no internal weapons until your next upgrade".

"Mada?" Hot Shot's tone was even again.

"Yes?"

"Well I was thinking. When I get my next upgrade, can I have a gold spoiler like yours?" the little mech asked.

Rodimus shot his creation a large smile "sure, I bet that would look great on you".

"Me Grimlock want to know if Hot Shot ok now?" the dinobot shouted through the door.

"He's fine" came the reply from the Autobot leader.

Rodimus held his hand out to the youngling "come on, let's go see if they finished working up a plan yet".

"Right!" Hot Shot put the plush toy down and grabbed his mada's hand.

-----------------------00000000-----------------

The Autobot's strategy was a foolish one but Optimus made sure Megatron would take the bait. Optimus personally "challenged" Megatron and his troops. The Earth commander brought nearly every Autobot occupant of Autobot City with him to the shore of where the Decepticon war ship lay hidden under the water.

Optimus had Blaster contact the Nemesis. Over the view screen Optimus threatened and degraded Megatron. Optimus claimed the Auotbots would defeat him for real this time, saying that taking the youngling was the final straw.

The Autobots knew Megatron wouldn't back down from a fight nor a challenge, especially from one of the Primes. Plus Megatron nearly looked ready to tear through the viewscreen after Optimus told him his torso plate was looking too big for his frame lately. That conversation would be saved into the Cybertron citadel.

So, now here they were waiting on the beach. Every Autobot out on the shore knew they were putting themselves at risk by deliberately showing themselves to the enemy. But they were all willing to do it, if it meant getting Fracture back, they were willing to put their sparks on the line.

And like Clockwork, the Nemesis's landing platform rose out of the water and nearly the whole Decepticon army spilled out of it.

--------0000000-------

Before the Autobots got into place, Mirage turned on his electro disruptor and dove into the water. He couldn't see without putting his lights on, and he couldn't put his lights on or he'd be detected, so he had to trust the coordinates Jazz gave him for the location of the ship.

It was easy enough, Mirage was able to slip by security undetected and make his way to the brig.

Upon entering the holding area, Thundercracker was the only one on guard duty. Mirage pulled a small plastic monkey out of subspace. He wound it up and set it on the ground, the monkey walked away clapping two tamborines together in it's hands.

Startled by the noise Thundercracker fell backwards in his chair, crashing to the floor. He quickly scanned the area.

"What the slag?!" he got up and ran towards the noise.

Without hesitation Mirage ran to Fracture's cell and punched the code, courtesy of Jazz, in to open it.

'come on work' he thought to himself.

With a low click it opened, Mirage took a step inside crying with joy "Fracture!" he hugged the youngling.

"Mada!" she called back to the invisible mech.

Mirage turned off his invisibility "are you hurt?" he asked holding her securely, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm fine" she answered quietly.

"I was so worried, I thought I would never see you again" Mirage cried softly.

"I'm sorry Mada"

"There's no time for that" the blue and white ligier regained his composure. "Let's go" he grabbed his youngling's hand placed a charger on the wall.

He started to take a step away but was pulled back by the arm. Fracture was looking at him with a scowl.

"Fracture" he said "come on we've got to go"

"No!" the femme said.

"Wha… we gotta go now" he said uneasily.

"If you leave the bomb, then I'm not going" silver optics glaring.

"Fracture, what are you saying? This our chance to destroy their base" the pink face still glared at him. "Everyone is out there risking their lives, so we can escape. Please come with me now" he pleaded.

"Deactivate the bomb first" she said.

Mirage could hear Thundercracker heels as he was returning.

'We don't have time for this' Mirage quickly deactivated the bomb.

"Hold it right there" Thundercracker was standing in front of them now.

Mirage's optics widened.

Thundercracker stared at the pairs of gold and silver optics for a few kliks before he spoke. "Shoot me, and not in the cockpit or you'll be sorry. Now come on and shoot me"

"What?" Mirage asked clearly confused.

"Take your puny weapon and pull the trigger, Autobot… camera's are rolling" he said low.

Mirage hesitated a cycle before raising his weapon and shooting Thundercracker in the leg. Contorting his face in pain and gritting his denta, the blue jet raised his arm and purposely fired a shot far to the left of the bots in the cell.

His laserblast impacted the wall of the brig. The wall cracked, he shot again, cracking more. Mirage ran over to the wall and quickly stuck a small device onto the crack.

Incoming footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Thundercracker asked.

"Try and hit me again 'con" Mirage said, his head nudging toward the device.

Getting the hint, Thundercracker shot at the device. A small explosion ensued. Water came rushing in.

Mirage glanced back at the seeker before grabbing the youngling and flinging them both out the hole.

"What in the pit happened!?" Hook shouted looking at the water flooding in.

"Quick let's get it patched up" Long Haul said walking into the brig.

"Let a little femme best you?" Mixmaster laughed at the seeker leaning against the wall.

"Ah, slag you" Thundercracker said limping away.

----------------000000---------------

When they reached the surface of the water, Mirage shot up a flare.

"There's the signal!" someone shouted.

Broadside appeared out of the sky. He flew to the water, quickly transformed to a boat so Mirage and Fracture could board. He transformed back into a jet and took off. Before they knew it he was at mach 1.8 at 40,000 and gone from the scene.

"What was that Prime?" Megatron asked.

The decepticon leaders commlink crackled.

"Megatron, the youngling is gone and Thundercracker is injured"

"I don't care about that stupid mech, where is the youngling?" Megatron asked into commlink.

"Well, judging by the size of the hole in the wall of our ship, I'd say she escaped" Hook responded.

Megatron growled, he thought Laserbeak reported all the Autobots were accounted for.

"Optimus!" Megatron bellowed after the now retreating autobots.

"Don't let them escape" the silver tyrant ordered.

"Decepticons suffer from too many injuries, we must return to the ship" Soundwave informed his leader.

-----------000000-------------------

When Broadside touched down outside Autobot City everyone cheered as Fracture emerged. She could hear everyone welcoming her back and telling her how brave she is.

Hound walked up to her and dropped to one knee. He hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace, her small slender arms only reaching his sides.

"Oh Fracture, thank Primus you're safe" he kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I worried you" she replied.

"It's not your fault Fracture, you didn't do anything wrong" he kissed her again before getting up.

Hound got up and hugged his bonded who was standing beside them.

"'Raj" he said softly, dimming his optics.

"Hound" Mirage replied and placed his hands on Hound's large arms.

"Fracture! Fracture!" a small blue mech ran though the crowd.

He came to a halt in front of the pink faced femme, panting through his intakes he bent over, hands resting on his knee joints while he tried to regain his air.

"Hot Shot!" she smiled at her best friend. "You're not hurt, I'm glad".

"No! I should be the one saying that. I let them take you. But never again, I promise!" he wrapped his arms around her.

Fracture dimmed her optics, she felt safe and warm in Hot Shot's broad arms. She felt something else, a pulse. A pulse from her spark, but it didn't hurt, it was something she hadn't felt before. Hot Shot felt it too and immediately released her, his cheek plates turned red.

"What was that?" he asked, Fracture just shrugged.

Mirage and Hound, felt their creation's spark jump in that instant, as did Rodimus and Magnus who watched the scene from a hill in the distance.

"Did you feel that?" Rodimus asked his mate, optics still on the two younglings.

"Yeah, I sure did" Magnus replied looking at the same thing.

"Their sparks called out to each other".

* * *

A/N: Just to clear something up, because it wasn't mentioned in the fic. Laserbeak was not wrong. All the autobots were present and accounted for….. thanks to someone's hologram. Someone who has one too many holograms of Mirage. Guess they do come in handy ;).


	27. Chapter 26

Thank you everyone for reading!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I feel it's written a bit differently then the others, it happens to be one of the first chapters I wrote for this story. So I hope to get some feedback. XD

* * *

Every once in a while Fracture would come up to visit Hot Shot on Cybertron.

Hot Shot was excited today; his creator's were letting the younglings go out of Iacon without them. They still had escorts, but Hot Shot felt independent.

The place he wanted to go with Fracture was to an energon bar, he would occasionally accompany Rodimus too. Apparently the owner's of the bar were friends of his mada.

The two youngling's made their way out of Iacon into neutral territory, staying a safe distance behind but giving the youngling's their space were Nosecone and Lightspeed who were escorting the Commander's youngling around for the day.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, the small bar was lit with glowing lights and above the door in illuminated lettering read "Blitzwing's Bar".

"So this is it? Look's ordinary to me" Fracture said to her friend.

"They have the best energon shakes on the planet" Hot Shot said giving the femme a grin. "Come on let's go" he said he walked in, Fracture following behind.

"It's a Decepticon, we should go" Fracture whispered to Hot Shot, spotting the white, black and purple mech leaning over the bar counter as soon as they walked in.

"He won't bother us, will ya Octane?" Hot Shot asked, a smirk forming on his faceplates. His tone and smirk just daring the ex-decepticon to try anything.

"Wouldn't waste my time" Octane waved his hand off at them, grinning at Sandstorm, the orange triple changer who stood beside him leaning against the wall.

He turned his attention back to the younglings as they took seats at the bar. "What do we owe to be visited by such honored guests?"

"It's a liberated planet, we can go where ever we want" Hot Shot chided.

"I am surprised you creators even let you of the HQ, you'd be a great bargaining chip for the matrix" Octane told the blue youngling.

"Watch your mouth Octane" Nosecone popped his head the door from where he was standing guard outside the entrance.

Octane replied with a "pfft" and turned his attention to the other youngling. "And what about you? A noble amongst us commoners" he continued with a bit of a drunken stupor showing.

"What do you mean noble?" Fracture asked, never hearing that phrase directed at her before.

"That's enough Octane!" Sandstorm interrupted grabbing his mates arm, then turned to the pink youngling "Ignore him Fracture, he's overenergized".

Octane laughed pulling his arm from Sandstorm's grip "Don't tell me you didn't know you're a noble? A Cybertronian elite" he emphasized the last phrase.

Hot Shot spoke up raising his voice towards the triplechanger "There isn't a class system anymore, mada liberated the planet". He continued placing a hand on his chest "My creators believe all bots are created equal!" his optics burning bright.

"Some more equal than others apparently" Octane grinned before taking another swig of his high grade.

"Octane if you say another word, I'm taking you in" Lightspeed threatened from the doorway, standing opposite Nosecone.

"What are you technonerds going to bore me into deactivation with some geometry problems?" he asked straightfaced before guzzling the rest of his drink.

"Octane shut your vocalizer, don't lose me any costumers" Another voice said as Blitzwing appeared walking out of a back room. "Especially high paying ones" he whispered as he passed the other mech.

Octane laughed to himself.

Blitzwing walked in front of the two young bots "So yougnlings what will it be?" he asked rubbing his palms together.

---------------------000000---------------------

Back at the Autobot Headquarters, Ultra Magnus was sitting in his quarters quietly sipping on some energon while reading a datapad of human newspapers.

The doors to his swish open, Magnus didn't look up but kept reading his data pad, knowing the familiar spark that just entered the room.

Rodimus threw himself onto their berth, and gave an overdramatic sigh and looks at his mate sitting at the energon table near by, he puts his head back down and again sighs loudly in an overlydramaticly way.

Ultra Magnus puts down his energon glass and datapad, and looks over at the berth with his mate sprawled out on top of it.

"Long solar cycle?" he asked.

"Not only do we have to play interplanetary peace keepers for the universe but we have our own war to deal with. All this time and we still haven't found Shockwave" the red mech looks over at his mate.

"Well being the strongest beings in the universe it's our duty to keep others in line, and uphold justice" Magnus responded from across the room.

"I know, and I mean I know I am not alone, and I am thankful for the troops we have and to those who follow my leadership… but I think we could have ended our war all together if we were not split up across the galaxy, solving other's problems, being diplomats and negotiators. We out number the Decepticons".

"Hmm, that is true, we might out number the Decepticons, but Megatron could call his troops together too, and end the war. Remember Rod they are also split up, they have their greatest strategist here on Cybertron in hiding, plus the insecticons aren't exactly willing to follow Megatrons orders. But who knows maybe one day they will" Magnus replied as he got up and started to head towards the berth.

Rodimus's optics followed his mate walk towards him, "Magnus?" he asked looking up, optics wide as the blue and white mech crawled on top of him.

Ultra Magnus just smirked down and the smaller mech on the berth. "It's been a while since we spent some time alone together"

He began to kiss the side of his lover's neck.

"uhhnn..Magnus" Rodimus gasped as his bondmate's lips moved up and down along a wire that ran at the top of his neck.

"Hot Shot went out to Blitzwing's bar outside of Iacon for the day. I think I need to help you deal with some of the stress" he whispered into the Autobot commander's audio receptor.

Rodimus gripped his mates back and squeezed, letting a moan out.

--------------------0000000000----------------------------------

At the same time in Autobot City…..

"Hou….. Hound"

"mmmm…. 'Raj" Hound ran his numbly along Mirage's slender frame.

"Aaa..aahhhhh Houuuund" Mirage cried out.

Hound lifted his head slowly, hovering over his pinned mate. "Careful 'Raj you almost undid the ties around your wrists and" he kissed the bottom of Ligier's hood.

"I" he kissed a little higher.

"Spent" higher again.

"A lot of time" he licked along the middle of the chestplate, dragging his tongue up.

A long moan exited Mirage's vocalizer.

"getting that on" his face was now right in front of his mates, they starred into each others optics.

-------------000000000000-----------------

Fracture and Hot Shot sipped the straws of their large energon shakes.

"Octane old buddy" came a shrieky voice from behind them.

"Starscream" Octane replied.

Not moving Hot Shot repeated the name to himself 'Starscream, why do I know that name?'

"Oh there you are Skyfire" Sandstorm waved to someone behind Hot Shot.

'Skyfire' Hot Shot narrowed his optics, still sipping on the straw 'that sounds familiar too'.

"Well hello Hot Shot, Fracture" a voice rumbled from behind them.

Hot Shot swung around on his bar stool only to be face to face with a large waist.

"Ahh!" Hot Shot yelped in surprise as he fell off the stool.

The large white shuttle chuckled and lifted the youngling up, placing him back on the stool.

"Wow, you guys sure are getting big" Skyfire smiled down at them.

"Uhh, not as big as you Sir" Hot Shot answered nervously staring up, Fracture giggled.

"Hot Shot that's Skyfire" she said.

"Skyfire?" Hot Shot asked, scratching his helm "I don't remember meeting him before".

"That's because you were a real small sparkling the last time you saw him" Nosecone added from the doorway.

Blitzwing's scowled "Would you two come in? Don't idle by the door, it's bad for business. No one will want to come in with shady bots like you standing around entrance".

"Hey! How can you call us shady with a straight face when you have mechs like Octane practically living in here" Nosecone protested as he walked in followed by lightspeed. Both of them taking seats in the back of the bar.

"So what brings you guys here?" Sandstorm asked the jets.

"It's been awhile since we've been on Cybertron" Skyfire said to Starscream as they took seats at the bar.

"Yes, and we just had to stop at our favorite bar. Blitzy here gives me drinks on the house. He's afraid I'll possess him!" Starscream gave a shrill laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. I won't put anything past you Screamer" Blitzwing answered pouring energon into 2 cubes. "Astrotrain was nearly deactivated when you decided to possess him".

"Ah yes good ol' Astrotrain. How is that bondmate of yours anyway? Still Megatron's lapdog? Answering to mighty leader's every command?" Starscream teased.

Blitzwing stopped pouring and turned around to face the former air commander. "You know he only follows Megatron's orders to protect me." He turned back to the cube. "Slagging Megatron".

Fracture and Hot Shot just sat quietly, slowly sipping their energon.


	28. Flashback 1

A/N: Not to confuse anyone, this is a flashback! So Hot Shot and Fracture are still sparklings.

And sorry for the Hiatus over the summer, but I have a good reason. I actually wrote up about 30+ pages for this story over the summer, then decided I didn't like the way it turned out. I took out parts, added parts, rearranged parts. And I am still working on it. But it's mostly written up, I am just not sure how exactly I want to proceed to the point I want to get at. _ But I didn't just drop this story. So thanks to everyone who stuck by, and I know I've had some new readers faving and subscribing, thank you! And I hope you enjoy. XD

I hope to do a few more flashbacks with various bots & mechs from the Autobot City and Cybertron HQ.

*flashback*

Windcharger pulled the energon sticks out of the container Wheeljack had used to make the treats.

"Gears give me a hand, will ya?" Windcharger called to his mate while trying to balance the tray and holding Hot Shot in one arm.

Gears grumbled unintelligibly and stalked over, Fracture watching from the ground a finger in her mouth.

"Alright, what do you need?" Gears asked with a scowl.

"Hold him for a klik" Windcharger answer as he pushed the sparkling into the other minibot's arms.

Hot Shot squirmed in Gears arms, reaching out to grab a stick from the tray.

"Hey! Stop squirming. Are they ready yet?"

"Hmm. I think so" The firebird grabbed one and held it out to Fracture. "Here you go Fracture. tell me if you like it" he said before placing one in Hot Shot's little hands.

Hot Shot attempted to bite the goody, but the purple stick just banged against his lip plates. Causing for the small mech to start wailing.

"What?!" What's wrong with him?" Gears shouted over the cried holding the sparkling at arms length.

"I don't know!" Windcharger exclaimed. He looked to the pink femme who stood staring solemnly at her candy stick. "Fracture, what's wrong?"

"Too big" she replied holding the stick up.

"Too big?" the minibots asked in unison.

"Fada cuts them"

"Oh for booting up cold!" Gears cried out placing his free hand over his face.

"Take it easy Gears, let's just cut them"

"Couldn't 'Jack make them smaller?" Gears grumbled, Hot Shot whimpering his arms.

Windcharger shook his head and laughed "Try to keep him entertained while I cut these up, I don't want him crying again on us".

"How do you propose I do that? Sing a song and do a dance?" The pick up asked, his hand waving in the air enthusiastically.

Windcharger looked up from his cutting, a grin on his face. "You know, I think I'd like to see that".

"Well keep dreaming, because it ain't happening!" he said as he snubbed his nose in the air.

"Ha, well I think after we give the kiddies back tonight I'm going to make you sing." Windcharger responded and Gears could have sworn his bonded had just grown fangs and a horns for a flicker of a nanosecond.

"Hnnf, and I think I'd like to see that" Gears replied with a wicked grin of his own.

Windcharger handed a candy piece to Fracture, before handing one to Hot Shot and then sticking one in his mate's mouth. "It's a date".


	29. Interlude Flashback 2 & 3

Interlude  
and Flashbacks 2 and 3

And that's the end for the fillers. For now, I am ready to finish this story.

So after this I am ready to get back to progressing in my story lol.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Interlude**

"Hot Shot I can't believe you broke the turbofox! Wheeljack is not going to be happy" Fracture picked up the charred remains of the robotic animal.

"It was an accident! You know I didn't mean to"

"How could you use an energon laser on it? We were supposed to be using the paint lasers" Fracture shook her head. "When Mada hears about this he'll definitely say he'll never let me have an energon laser now."

"Sorry" Hot Shot apologized as he tried to fit some of the broken pieces together. "But, hey, at least Kup let's you use the energon blasters in the shooting range".

"Yeah that's true. I wish Ironhide would let me too" Fracture looked over the hologram of the cyber forest. "You're lucky, your creators let you do whatever you want"

"I wish!" Hot Shot shot back. "Even when they aren't around because they are off world they always have someone watching me, it's so annoying."

"Here comes Brawn and the others now" Fracture pointed out.

"Oh this should be fun. Brawn always wants to spar with me" Hot Shot punched his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, well of course they only want to spar with you" Fracture giggled and then in a mocking tone finished with "future commander".

Hot Shot narrow his optics back at the femme but before he could retort Swerve called out to them "Hey Hot Shot, hey Fracture".

"Primus! What did you younglings do to the turbofox?" Brawn asked as he examined the scattered pieces, the head still intact.

"Well....I kind of used my real blaster on it instead of the paint blaster" Hot Shot answer while tracing circle patterns on the ground with the tip of his foot.

"Ah, well don't worry about it" Brawn rubbed his hand on the top of the blue mechs helm.

"Just remember which gun is which when using live targets" Pipes added with a chuckle.

"He's not even a vorn old, he'll learn" Swerve said as he took a seat on the bench, where Fracture was currently sitting.

"So Hot Shot want to go 1 on 1 with me? Brawn wagged a finger between himself and the small mechling.

Hot Shot grinned "you're on and I'm not going to hold back, so I suggest you don't try and go easy on me".

"Kick his cocky little skid plate!" Pipes yelled, while he took a place on the bench next to Swerve. "It's no question where he gets that attitude from, certainly ain't Magnus."

"Alright, here I come" Brawn warned before throwing a punch towards Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot instantly crossed his arms in a block, grabbed Brawn's wrist before throwing himself into a 180 spin so that he ended up facing Brawn's back. The minibot's wrist still in his clutch he pinned the arm against Brawn's back and pulled up. Brawn's knee joints buckled and he fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"I give!" Brawn yelled.

"Wow nice going Hot Shot!" Swerve and Pipes cheered from the bench.

"He got lucky that's all, not going to on me again youngling" Brawn told the small blue autobot as he shook his wrist.

Brawn came at him again, this time Hot Shot side stepped the on coming punch and grabbed the fist as it flew past his face plates. He secured Brawn's arm in the crutch of his elbow, Brawn's arm now struggling to get free from it's place against Hot Shot's body.

"Come on you little punk, is that all you got?" Brawn taunted, then kicked his foot back to clink against Hot Shot's shin. The blue mech winced and gritted his denta.

With his free hand, Hot Shot chopped down above the minibot's elbow joint, and in the next moment sparks were flying and Hot Shot let go.

"Primus!" Brawn called out.

Swerve and Pipes were laughing at their friends predicament, but the look on Fracture's face was of pure horror at seeing the bots broken arm.

"Ack!! Pipes help me!" Brawn yelped as he held his arm in pain.

"Big baby, hold still" Pipes opened a panel on Brawn's neck "I said hold still. I can't shut off your sensory relays with you dancing around"

Hot Shot hadn't moved he looked frozen, optics staring at his hands.

Swerve walked up to him and patted him on the back "don't worry, he'll be fine. Brawn may not look like it, but he's a tough bot. I think he actually enjoys the pain".

"I didn't... I didn't mean to break him" Hot Shot looked up at Swerve with his clear blue optics. "Please don't tell my creators" Hot Shot said after a klik.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt they won't hear about this. But you know I am pretty sure they may be more impressed than angry at you" Swerve chuckled watching Brawn stalk off with Pipes in tow.

"Umm" Hot Shot began, earning Swerve's attention again. "What about the turbofox?"

* * *

**Flashback 2** -

Fracture and Hot Shot were spending the solar cycle with Beachcomber and Seaspray. Although they had joined Hound and Fracture through the woods in the past, this was there first time with Hot Shot.

They had walked silently for half a cycle while Hot Shot recharged in Seaspray's arms. Fracture walking along side Beachcomber.

Hot Shot finally began to stir in the minibot's arms and slowly onlined his optics. Noticing he was in unusual surroundings with 2 mechs he didn't recongnize he began to cry out.

"Well look who's up" Beachcomber said all too calmly, though it was barely heard over the sparkling.

"Hey Hot Shot, it's ok" Seaspray to the sparkling, his smile hidden behind his face mask, but clearly seen in the way his optics creased upwards.

Hearing Seaspray Hot Shot immediately shut his vocalizer and gazed with wonder at the blue mech who held him.

"uhh" Seaspray questioned the curious look.

"Hey, you ok little buddy?" Beachcomber asked the sparkling.

"Hot Shot?" Seaspray stared back at the sparkling who was suddenly fascinated with his face.

Hot Shot began to laugh and reached out for the face mask.

"He likes you, that's cool. He thinks you are funny" Beachcomber noted.

"But I didn't do anything"

Hot Shot laughed out loud again when Seapray spoke.

Fracture piped in "Seaspray talk funny" she pointed at the offending mech.

"Oh, you think I talk funny. Do you?" Seaspray lifted the sparkling to his face and made nonsense words, little hands banged his face mask.

"oww, play nice" Seaspray pulled him away, and Hot Shot giggled.

"I do think he likes me" he said as he turned to Beachcomber.

"It's not hard to like you" Beachcomber admitted, he cupped Seaspray's chin in his hand and brought their lip plates together.

* * *

**Flashback 3 **- I never had any chapters with Hot Shot as a "toddler". Might as well get a glimpse of what a terror he was.

----

"Come on Rod, you're going to get rusty" Springer taunted.

"I have the knowledge of the battle experiences of all the Primes that ever were in me, I doubt I'll get rusty" Rodimus replied pointedly.

"Well then I might get rusty!" Springer threw his arms out to the sides. "Come on, just like old times Roddy".

"There's too much to do, I don't have time to play anymore" Rodimus narrowed his optics, the two friends stood fixed in the others direction.

"Like the pit you don't have time. We have nothing to do until Magnus and Arcee report back to us. Anything is better than just sitting here".

"Springer..." Rodimus's response was cut off by a low clank. "What was that?"

Neither bot moved trying to get a fix on the source of the noise. The clanking continued as they scanned the room.

"Rodimus get back!" Springer pulled the red and yellow mech behind himself with one arm, rifle in the other arm aiming for the vents.

"Springer wait" Rodimus said as he pushed his friends arm down.

He took a few steps towards the overhead vents and looked up.

"Hot Shot?" he called, now sure it was his sparkling above him.

Bright blue optics blinked down at them, "mada?" a small voice answered.

Rodimus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "do you see what I have to deal with?"

Springer laughed as he walked under the vents "well, it was getting kind of boring around here".

He stopped under the grate and cut it with his sword. "Hey little mech, come to unka".

"Unka?" Hot Shot looked down through the hole at the green mech who held his arms out for the sparkling.

"It's alright come on, jump"

Behind Springer, Rodimus was on the communicator voicing his 'concerns' to the Cybertron security director. "Kup listen, I don't want hear one of your stories. I trusted you to watch him" Rodimus didn't attempt to hide his anger from his old guardian.

Springer walked into view of the screen with Kup's face on it, sparkling in his arms. Rodimus continued his tirade.

"He could have gotten hurt or" he swallowed, pumps working properly through out his body "could have gotten shot".

"Prime" Outback appeared beside Kup. "One klik he was here, the next he was gone. The doors were locked, we knew he didn't get out. We thought he was still in the room, we were tearing the place apart" he tried to explain.

Springer handed Hot Shot to Rodimus "look he's fine".

Rodimus stroked his creation's cheek plate and earned a purr of a tiny engine in return. "Thank Primus Magnus isn't here".

"I wonder if he could deal with this" Springer pointed to the sparkling.

* * *


	30. Chapter 27 Growing Up

I want to thank everyone for reading this so far! This starts the last part of the fic. I had written most of this over the summer months and had so much written that I went back and took about 10 pages out. I didn't want the story to drag on, but over the course of writing this fic I really hope that my writing has improved so I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story. 

To Dejavu. You don't leave signed in feeback so I can't reply but thanks for reading and reviewing and you sound like a fun person :-p if the fact that Hot Shot is like you is any indication of who you are ;).

And onto the fic!

A vorn has passed since the day of Fracture's creation. Daniel Witwicky who had been a rambunctious young human when she was only a sparkling was now an elderly old man. His son Buster Witwicky was now commander of the EDC. Fracture wasn't too close with the humans but she knew Hound had been particularly found of Daniel's parents Spike and Carly, as was Bumblebee who was always working more closely with the humans.

Fracture was more anxious than usual today. She spent the better of the last meta cycle with various bots collecting parts for her final upgrade and body. She was finally going to have an alternate mode, she was finally going to have a full adult body. Her frame was humming with excitement.

It was hard to keep herself out of the medical bay to see how Ratchet was coming along with it. But in the last Earth week she was tossed out and chased out more times than she and Hot Shot have in their whole lives combined. She felt lucky Ratchet hadn't thrown any tools at her yet, but she thought he was getting close.

She reached the doors of the rec room when she heard her creator's voices coming through. She quietly pressed her audio receptor against the door.

"Excited is an understatement" the voice was Hound. "It feels like it was just a solar cycle ago she was born".

"I wish I could have been here for that" Trailbreaker said.

"You guys remember Mirage stumbling in the night she was onlined?" Sideswiped laughed.

"I'm surprised you remember anything from that night Sides, you were pretty gone" a mech responded followed by laughter.

"Hot Shot's getting his upgrade too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it'd be better for both of them to get them at the same time."

"She's quite fond of him" Jazz said as he took a sip of his energon cube.

"They get along well" Prowl agreed.

"If I was her, I'd be quite fond of him too" Sideswipe grinned. Fracture tensed her optic ridges, still quietly standing on the other side of the door. "You know what I mean don't you?" he chided.

Fracture took that opportunity to walk through the doors.

"Fracture! There's the little lady" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Hello Sideswipe" Fracture greeted the mech, trying not to let her anger show.

"Hound, we're ready" Ratchet's voice cracked though the commlink.

"Perfect timing Fracture, Ratchet is ready for you"

The smile Fracture gave her creator lit up the rec room before she turned heel and ran out heading for the med bay.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A blue sports car with a gold spoiler sped through the streets of Iacon, closely followed by Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus trailing not far behind with Arcee.

"Hot Shot slow down right now!" Rodimus commanded of his creation.

"No, I've got this under control. Don't worry" the youngling shouted back. A quick jolt to the right making him nearly spin out as he just as quickly regained control.

"Rodimus, if doesn't slow down now, he's going to damage himself" Ultra Magnus commed to his mate.

"Now I know how you guys feel when I take off" Rodimus replied.

"Hot Shot, slow down or you'll never see the outside of your quarter walls again" Magnus's voiced boomed through the commlink.

"But…" before he could finish his sentence he hit a bump and was thrown into a spin.

"Hot Shot transform!" Rodimus yelled out, transforming himself and running towards where the blue car was spinning out of control.

Not used to transforming yet, Hot Shot's side collided into the side of a structure, flipping him over in to the air. Fortunately he was able to transform before he landed on the ground again, protecting himself, while lightening the brunt of the impact with the ground.

"Hot Shot!" Rodimus was kneeling beside the youngling checking for damages.

Hot Shot muttered getting to his knees "Great, my arms all dented" he noted.

Rodimus slapped the back of the blue helm.

"Ow! Mada" Hot Shot rubbed at the offending spot.

"Why didn't you slow down when I told you to?" Rodimus asked.

"I'm sorry…once I started going fast, I couldn't stop. It felt so good." He answered not bringing his optics to meet Rodimus's.

"It's natural you are fast, but you can't get caught up in the rush" Rodimus was still looking over the younglings frame.

Ultra Magnus stepped up beside them. "Don't move yet" he told Hot Shot. "Arcee can you run a quick scan on him?"

"You know that's not my primary function anymore" she said as she hunched over the blue mech on the ground.

"Yeah, just run a scan, I'm not going to make you play nursebot" he chided.

"No internal damage, he's fine" she assured them.

Ultra Magnus took a step closer, he scowled down at the smaller blue Autobot. "Rodimus, I'd like to talk to Hot Shot alone. You and Arcee can head back without us." He said not taking his optics off hot Shot.

Rodimus took Magnus's hand in his own, Ultra Magnus turned around to face his mate.

::Don't be too hard on him:: Rodimus said through their bond.

::I won't:: he rubbed the gray metal fingers then let go to turn back to Hot Shot who stood with his head down, one good arm holding his banged up arm against this frame.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fracture, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked.

"Where am I?"

"Med bay, we finished your upgrades. Online your optics" Wheeljack answered.

She blinked her optics on and off before they fully lit.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet ran a scan over her.

"Uhh, funny" she answered.

"It will take a while to get used to" Perceptor added.

"Alright youngling, stand up" Ratchet tapped a hand on the medical berth.

Fracture obediently sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the berth. Slowly she lowered herself down to the ground.

"Alright, now take a step forward" Ratchet told her.

"Looks good" Wheeljack turned to preceptor who was observing the femme as well, charting her movement on a datapad.

"Ok now take 2 steps back" The white medic told her.

She nimbly walked backwards.

"Good"

"Alright" Ratchet stopped and gave her a lopsisded smile "transform".

"How?" she asked with wide optics.

"Just imagine what you want to do, the same as walking" Wheeljack responded.

She stood still, hands clenched. After a few nanoclicks sullenly said "It didn't work".

"Fracture, think of your body as hundreds of different tiny parts working together to make you walk as you think about wanting to walk. Lift up your arm when you want to life your arm." Wheeljack tried to explain.

"Although transformation into your alternate mode is far more complicated, it works the same" Perceptor added.

"Don't over think it, just transform. Now do it, I know you can do it. Transform!" Ratchet's voice raised as the last word left his vocalizer.

The sounds of tiny parts clicking together and falling into place echoed though the air like a song.

Ratchet stood over the race car gleaming. "Good, now hold still" he said as he ran his scanner over the pink and black car.

"Fracture?" Wheeljack called to her.

"Yes?"

"How's it feel now?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"Can you see ok?" he waved a hand in front of her.

She chuckled "yeah I can see you"

"Fracture robot mode please" Ratchet said as he stepped back.

"O..okay" she answered and was standing up straight again her optics level to the medic's.

"We need to go outside and test her alternate mode" Perceptor spoke up as he jotted something down on the datapad in his hand.

Ratchet commed for Mirage and Hound to come to the med bay.

"Wait til they see her" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Hound's gonna blow a gasket" Ratchet smirked.

A moment later the door to the med bay slid open.

"Primus!" Hound exclaimed.

Mirage walked passed him and walked a circle around the femme.

"She's your clone 'Raj" Hound laughed.

"I can see that" Mirage smiled.

"Fracture, you look so beautiful" Fracture vented air she didn't realize she was holding.

"We're both so proud of you, you are fully grown now, but you will always be our sparkling in our sparks, always" Mirage told her.

"Mada, fada, I love you." She hugged them both at the same time one arm around each of them.

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer "Sorry to break this up, but we have to move outside to run some more tests"

"Right, of course. Sorry Ratchet" Mirage said clearly embarrassed.

They all walked to the entrance together.

"Fracture, transform and roll out" Ratchet commanded with his arm extended, index finger pointing out into the distance.

She obliged by transforming and revved her engine but stayed in the spot.

"Well come on roll" he said again.

Fracture gulped "Roll?" she questioned.

Mirage transformed too, falling into place beside her.

Hound let out a laugh "If it wasn't for your paint jobs, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart".

"We'll do it together, drive with me" Mirage drove forward.

"It's like learning to walk again" Wheeljack added trying to be helpful.

"I'm just glad no one else is watching" Fracture commented.

"They were informed what would happen if they tried" Ratchet said gruffly "no move those wheels".

"Push down on the gas pedal lightly" Hound informed gently.

Fracture inched forward.

"You got it, keep going"

She continued going forward wobbling left to right.

Mirage stayed a few feet from her side."You're doing good Fracture, maintain your steering"

"okay" she replied, balancing herself out.

"Now, a little faster"

"Faster? Is it really ok?" she asked.

"Of course, I am with you" Mirage assured her.

"That's my girl!" Hound shouted cheerfully as Mirage and fracture drove side by side.

"Well, we're done here" Ratchet clasped Hound's shoulder and smiled.

Hound smiled back "thanks".

"Call if something goes wrong" Ratchet said before joining Wheeljack and preceptor to head into the city.

"Turn right" Mirage instructed.

"Right, okay" Fracture stayed along side Mirage and they turned to the right together.

Trailbreaker joined Hound at the entrance. They sat together on top the hill just outside Autobot city, watching the two identical vehicles drive in the short distance in front of them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hot Shot stood silent, Ultra Magnus had his back turned to him.

"Hot Shot"

"Fada, I'm… I'm sorry"

"Hot Shot" Magnus repeated before turning to face the other bot now. "Who are you?" he asked.

Hot Shot looked lost. "What? What do you mean?"

"I am asking you, who you are" Magnus answered in the same militaristic tone.

"What?" Hot Shot said still confused. "I don't know, I'm Hot Shot?"

"Is that a question?" Ultra Magnus lifted an optic ridge. "Are you uncertain?"

"Well…no, I am sure. I am Hot Shot"

"Whether you like it or not, you are the creation of Autobot Supreme commander Rodimus Prime and Cybertron subcommander Ultra Magnus" he paced to the side, holding his hands behind his broad back. "Hot Shot I'm truly sorry you have to live with such a burden" he stopped and stared out into the distance as he spoke.

"No fada! I would never…. It's not a burden, it's a privilege. I couldn't ask for better creators, nor would I ask for different ones!"

Ultra Magnus turned his optics onto his creation with a smile. Hot Shot smiled back, then the larger bots smile ghosted away and he turned to the distance again.

"But because you are who you are. You have a responsibility. A responsibility more so than other Autobots. And you aren't a small youngling anymore"

"I know" Hot Shot answered.

"You have too much Rodimus in you" Magnus said affectionately. "That's not an excuse though, you can not run off and do as you please. Sorry won't do anymore, sorry doesn't undo what you've done"

"I….I…"

"Saying sorry doesn't bring back someone you offlined driving recklessly in the city. You are never to disobey an order again. No excuses, I don't care who you are!" Ultra Magnus all but shouted at smaller mech, who staggered backwards.

"I'm sorry" was all Hot Shot could choke out.

"What did I just tell you Hot Shot?" Magnus's voice was harsh and cold.

"It won't happen again, sir"

Ultra Magnus embraced Hot Shot in a hug. "It's okay Hot Shot. I love you, no matter what you do you are my creation. Keep that in your processor." He transformed to his alt mode and headed back to Autobot HQ followed by the blue sports car.


	31. Chapter 28

Sorry for the delays, I been trying to decide what it was I wanted to do with this fic. I am going to go on a faster pace story now. Scenes will skip a bit but everything will fit. I just want to get to the end and point of the story already! XD Ok so here we go it was like we walked up a hill and now we are running down to the bottom to finish. But I might go back and fill in the skips eventually I just have so much written and not enough time to type it up . I think it will work better this way. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks for reviewing, faving, subscribing, and reading!

* * *

"I want you to teach me to fight" Fracture said out of what seemed like no where.

Hot Shot stopped his work out of air boxing and looked over at his friend who had been watching intently for the last cycle. "Why should I teach you to fight?"

"Because you'll have to fight someday and I want to be there with you" she said looking at him with earnest optics.

"Fracture…" Hot Shot's vents whirred in the silence between the 2 bots. "I'm sorry I don't want you to fight, if your out there…"

"But what about what I want?" She interrupted raising her voice and placing his hands on her hip plates.

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger, I don't want you to get hurt"

"But you can? It's ok for you to risk your spark, but not me?"

He placed a hand on his chest "I was sparked a frontliner"

"Hot Shot" she said tapping her foot on the green ground of the Earth.

"My creator is supreme commander" he tried again.

"Great, I'm happy for you. Want an energon cookie? That still isn't a reason why you can fight and I can't"

"Well I…." Hot Shot looked down at the ground.

"Well, what?" She asked and took a step closer trying to meet the other's gaze.

Hot Shot slowly lifted his head up and pulled the femme in close to his body before wrapping both his arms around her slender frame.

"Hot Shot?" When there was no answer from the mech she hugged back.

There was a rumbling of his engine before he whispered "I don't want you to get hurt"

"You are being selfish" she whispered back.

"Am not! No one wants you to get hurt" he snapped as he pulled away.

"I won't get hurt and I won't leave you, you know. We'll be best friends forever." She said smiling at him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"It's a promise" she answer.

They laughed together, before Fracture asked again "so you'll teach me to fight?"

Hot Shot furrowed his optics "I told you already what my answer was" he said before he turned his back and started walking away.

"Hot Shot!" she yelled at his retreating form.

"This discussion is over" he said turning his head to the side to glance at her behind him. He then transformed and sped away before Fracture could get another word in.

"Fine!" Fracture said to no one but the wind. "I'll do this by myself".

------------------------------OOOOO-------------------------------

"Rodimus we couldn't find any trace of Shockwave"

Rodimus turned to Ultra Magnus "I don't think he's on Cybertron anymore. We would have found him by now".

"Seems that way" Magnus replied, turning on a hologram of the nearest solar systems. "Where do you think he could have went?"

"Hmm" Rodimus studied the map. "It might be too obvious, but I think he would go run to Megatron."

Magnus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms "or Megatron might have sent him anywhere".

"True, we'll need to put out an alert. We can't let him ambush us." Rodimus's optics glanced over the hologram.

"I'll get word to Kup and Blurr right away" Magnus made his way to the door before stopping and turning around. "Say will you be able to meet me for some energon before the recharge cycle?"

"I'll have to clear my calendar but I think I can make time" he said before they shared a smile and Ultra Magnus let to make his way to the communications center.

------------------------------ooooooooooooooooo-------------------------

Fracture sat in a chair in the Citadel archives, datapads scattered on the table in front of her. The door swished opened and Fracture looked up from the history file she had been reading to see Hound walk in followed by Mirage.

"Hey Fracture what are you doing holed up in here? Don't you usually go out with Hot Shot when we come to Cybertron?" Hound asked with concern.

"I just felt like reading today, I wanted to read some history files."

"You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?" Hound asked.

At Fracture's frown Mirage thought to change the subject and asked "anything in particular you were looking for?" as he pointed to the datapads.

"I was interested in how the war started" she answered causing Hound and Mirage to share a look.

"We've talked about this before, you know what happened".

"I know it how you believe it started, but I wanted to find out even more. Really know from unbiased source. For instance did you know that Megatron's slogan when he started the rebellion was 'Peace through tyranny'?"

"Yes, of course. It was horrible how many mechs followed him on that basis" Mirage scowled at the memory of Megatron rallying troops.

"But he was just twisting words, isn't that what the Cybertronian government was doing? They were doing the same thing" she stated.

"No!" Hound exclaimed. "It was never like that, there was peace, any bot was free to live their life as they pleased. There was no tyranny"

"But fada, was every bot really free?" Fracture got up from her seat. "What about the slaves in the pits, gladiator pits for the noble's and elite's entertainment?" Fracture looked into Mirage's optics.

"Fracture, we… it"

"Peace through tyranny" Fracture cut her mada off. "It wasn't so far off the mark, the planet was keeping order through fear. Bots were afraid to break the law, to go against the senators for fear of being smelted".

"Fracture!" Mirage raised his vocalizer trying to stop the youngster's tirade.

"Peace through tyranny, is peace through fear any different Mada?" she asked.

"Fracture" Hound said calmly stepping in between the two identically framed bots. "What are you trying to say? You've seen what Megatron has done, you know how the decepticon's have no consideration for life at all"

"But how did it get to that point? The war brought them to this. This, this, this should have never happened! This whole war is so stupid! All the destruction…." Fracture's optics dripped energon before she ran past her creators and out of the archives.

Mirage stared blankly at the datapads scattered on the table. Hound moved along side of his mate and rubbed his hand on the blue and white arm.

"I hoped to keep her away from the war, I hoped she didn't have to get involved" Mirage murmured.

"I know you did, but it's our life. We can't hide her from Cybertron or Earth" Hound placed his helm on Mirage's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Hound, she's just confused" Hound lifted his head and smiled at his bonded.

"You were once a young mech who didn't know what faction he would be fighting for. I know she'll make the right decision when the time comes" the green scout said and turned to walk out of the room.

"I hope so" Mirage said mostly to himself as he followed the wrangler.

-------------------------------ooooooooooooooo-------------------------------

As Shockwave's cloaked ship got closer to the Earth it began to malfunction due to the circumstances around its creation. The shipped landed on the planet undetected but the only passenger had fallen into statis.

-----------------------------ooooooooooo---------------------------------

3 solar cycles later Mirage opened the door to his quarters to find Fracture inside staring out the small window. Before Mirage could say anything Fracture stated without hesitation "Mada. I'm leaving".


	32. Chapter 29

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) I finished writing this story on paper! Now to type it all up. And there is a lot left O_O.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TF franchise in any way, shape or form.

* * *

"What was that?" Mirage asked.

"I said I'm leaving" Fracture answered, expression on her face unreadable even to her creator who stood staring at her.

"Leaving to Cybertron?"

"No… to the Nemesis" Fracture replied.

"That's, that's not funny" Mirage said before taking a step closer.

"I'm not joking, and you nor fada can stop me" Fracture could feel the anguish from Mirage's spark. "Mada, please listen. I need you to trust me."

"I'm listening, tell me why"

"I am going, I am going to stop this war" Fracture answered.

Mirage sighed "I understand your want to end the war, but can't you do it from Autobot City?"

Fracture clenched her fists. "No, I need the Decepticons. I need them to trust me too. I know I can do it, I can bring Megatron back to his original ideals".

"That is too dangerous, let's talk it over with Optimus and the others." Mirage tried to reason.

"No! Everyone is too caught up in right and wrong. The war has gone on too long, so much so that everyone has forgotten what they are fighting for" the pink faced femme exclaimed.

Mirage shook his helm. He could see the determination in his creation's face and optics. Could hear and feel the drive to do, he knew the honesty and sense of justice she carried with her.

"Fracture, I know I can't stop you now, and I can't change your processor. I hope you know you are me and Hound's world, so you better stay safe and come back" he said with more hope then he should have had in the situation at hand but the response was the reward.

Fracture's face was brighter than Mirage had ever seen it. "Mada! Thank you" She wrapped her arms around the blue and white mech.

-------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo------------------------

Later that Solar cycle Fracture and Hot Shot walked through the woods outside of Autobot City. Fracture just finished telling Hot Shot about her plans for the future.

"No!" Hot Shot shouted.

"I have to stop this war" Fracture said calmly.

"You don't have to stop anything" he told her placing his hand on her shoulder, his blue optics met by a pair of silver optics.

The dark skies around them were filled with the glowing of fireflies, the only sounds besides their engines humming was the light chirping of crickets mixed with the occasional cooing of nocturnal Earth creatures.

"It's my job to stop this war" Hot Shot tapped his chest plate. "I promise I'll end this war, for you, for everyone" he continued.

"You aren't some kind of Primus sent savior Hot Shot, you can't do this alone" Fracture's optics looked away.

"Either are you!" he shot back angrily. "I have a better chance to end this then you. You could get hurt".

"So I should sit back and do nothing?" The femme turned her back on her friend. "I am not a fragile flower that will break, I'm a transformer, and Autobot, no different from you!" Fracture rarely raised her vocalizer, she only did when baited by her best friend.

"Fracture, we've known each other our whole lives. I…. you mean a lot to me. I'd risk my spark for you" Hot Shot spoke with his voice full of passion.

When Hot Shot spoke like that it always made Fracture feel safe, because she knew what he was saying was true.

"Don't say that, I worry every solar cycle that something will happen to you. That I would be left without you. And because of who your creators are you've always been a target for Decepticons" Fracture admitted.

"You don't have to worry. There aren't many active Decepticons on Cybertron." he answered softly and pulled Fracture into his arms. "You know how much I love you?" he said as he looked down at the femme in his arms.

"I do, and I love you too" she answered looking at the ground.

"Yet, you are still going to go?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really have to do this" Fracture said as she slowly backed out of Hot Shot's embrace. His hands lingered slowly across her frame before she turned and started to walk away.

Grabbing her hand as she turned away to stop her. Hot Shot looked her in the optics again and told her sincerely "before you go, I want you to bond with me".

"I can't, I will, but I have to do this first" she answered feeling regretful she had to leave.

"Where ever our sparks may go, mine will always find yours" Hot Shot recited.

"And mine, yours" she finished the quote before turning again.*

Hot Shot watched as liquid formed in his optics. He took 3 steps backwards, transformed and drove off. Fracture turned back to watched him go until his tail lights faded into the distance and finally disappeared from her vision field completely.

She started to walk in the direction of the shore when she felt another presence "mada!"

"You knew I was there?" the voice asked.

"I do now" Fracture chuckled.

"I'm sorry for spying, I wanted to see you off"

Fracture's faceplates began to heat up. "Uhh, about me and Hot Shot…" she fumbled with what to say next.

"Don't worry. I was hoping he could change your mind about this." He looked to the sky and looked back at her again. "But there is no bot I'd rather you choose as a bondmate. Hot Shot is a fine mech." Mirage smiled at his youngling.

"Thank you, and good bye Mada. I am going now" She lept into Mirage's arms making him stumble backwards.

"Be safe" he whispered to her as they clung together tightly before departing their separate ways.

----------------------ooooooooooooooo----------------------

"Has cosmos or Sky Linx found any sign of Shockwave yet?" Rodimus asked Blaster.

"Nothing yet Prime"

"He must have been deactivated, there is no way he can still be avoiding us after all this time." Rodimus thought out loud.

"I don't know about that, if I may Rodimus?" Perceptor interrupted.

"What is it Perceptor?"

"Well I had been sitting on the subject for some time now and it may be we have been looking in the wrong place" the scientist said.

"The wrong place? We've been searching every known solar system" Kup broke in.

"Perhaps, but have we searched Earth for him?" Perceptor asked.

"Earth? Optimus has tight surveillance all around the Earth. There is no way he is on Earth Rodimus" Kup reasoned.

"It was only a theory" Perceptor defended.

"Hmm, I am going to have to agree with Kup, let's keep looking elsewhere for now. Earth seems too obvious." Rodimus told the others.

* * *

*Quote from Beast Wars.


	33. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter :) I am glad to know you guys are still with me and reading.

* * *

Fracture sat at the shore line where she knew the Decepticon base lay hidden under the water less than 100 miles off shore. It only took a few breems before she saw the black cassetticon Laserbeak fly over her head and dive into the water.

'ok I guess this is it' she thought to herself.

Like clockwork she could see the dock of the Nemesis rise out of the water and of all mechs to come out of it, it was Megatron and Soundwave who began to make their approach towards her.

"Speak Autobot" Megatron raised his cannon to her helm. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I want to join you and your Decepticons" she said in a tone as strong as she could muster.

"Join us? Why?" Megatron asked his cannon still fixed at the femme's helm.

"I can not end this war if I am allied with the Autobots" she answered without hesitation.

"Hmm? Oh really?" The Decepticon leader responded with a smirk. "Well then, for now I grant you permission to join us. But listen my dear, try anything funny and I will not hesitate to deactivate you on the spot. Is that understood?"

"I understand Megatron" she answered as she got to her feet.

"Megatron, is this wise?" Soundwave asked.

" Soundwave, what she is planning will come into light soon enough. Besides we will have an Autobot in our hands and therefore have the advantage over the Primes. Search her and remove any weapons. We don't want any nasty surprises." Megatron said before flying back to the landing dock.

"As you wish Megatron" Soundwave responded.

* * *

After a few solar cycles of being confined to Starscream's old quarters Fracture was permitted to walk around the base.

"You know Megatron is going to make you fight" Thundercracker told her.

"Yeah, he'll want you to prove your loyalty to the us" Skywarp said in agreement with his mate.

"I'll do what I have to" Fracture responded taking a sip of her energon cube. "I don't know how you guys drink this stuff" she said grimacing.

"It's all we have. The humans don't give us the clean energy like the Autobot's are given." Thundercracker explained.

"This might as well be mud" she said putting the cube down.

"Probably is" Skywarp grinned before gulping the rest of his cube.

Fracture vented air.

"I doubt the Autobots will fire on you though" Thundercracker said going back to their conversion that Fracture seemed intent on changing the subject on.

"That's true, and I do expect you to fire on them femme" Megatron appeared out of the shadows.

"I won't disappoint you Megatron. I will bring down Optimus if I must" Fracture responded with a strange smirk.

"No. Optimus is mine" Megatron's optics flared. "I will be the one to destroy Optimus Prime".

'Walked right into it' Fracture thought to herself.

"I think you already have" she said smuggly.

"What was that?" Megatron said as he stalked over to loom over the smaller framed femme.

"Optimus is yours? That has another meaning to it doesn't it?" Before Fracture could say anything else she was back handed by a large black hand and hit the wall with a loud thud. Energon dripped down the side of her chin from her mouth. She wiped at it as she staggered back to her feet.

"You insolent little bitch" Megatron spat.

"I've read the archives in the citadel, I hacked into classified files. I saw that you and Optimus are bonded!" she said pointing at the silver tyrannt, Thundercracker and Skywarp gasped.

"You!" Megatron shouted as he raised his fusion cannon to a spot in between her optics.

Fracture flinched, but instead of a laser blast coming from the gun former, there was the sound of raspy laughter. "So you know, good for you".

"Yes, and I wonder what he rest of your troops will think when they find out. Will they still follow you?" Fracture asked more confidently.

"It'll make no difference, hence why I shall let you live another solar cycle. But, such methods as using knowledge and blackmail in attempts to manipulate me. I like you femme. So I must insist on knowing what your plan is? What is the point to all this?" he asked with a vicious smile.

"I want to end the war" she answered honestly as before.

"Yes, isn't that what we all want" Megatron responded, fingers drumming on his arm.

"Alright, but if I may Megatron. I believe you forgot your original goal of restoring Cybertron to a golden age. I can do it, I can end this war. I will have you believe in me!"

"Ha, such nonsense! And what of my army?" Megatron asked.

"Rodimus Prime is also in the process of restoring Cybertron to it's former glory. In fact he is making it better than it ever was. But there are some or more rather one who has made this task more difficult. Just imagine if there was no resistant by an opposing faction we could find work for everyone. The combaticons, the constructicons, I'm sure even Abonimus will be given special attention in finding a home on Cybertron." Fracture explained while Megatron stay silent and actually listened to her.

"Ha! It would be no different then before. We would be frowned upon and end up fighting for energon and energy rations. Special attention in finding homes for us? More like being put in an Autobot death camp" Megatron growled.

Fracture burst out laughing at this, and Megatron took a step back, surprised by her reaction. "Sorry, sorry" she choked out, putting her hand up.

"No go ahead mock me in front of my troops, it's quite alright" Megatron said in a tone lighter than previously used but still scowling.

"You know Autobots don't have death camps" she finally said after composing herself.

"I know nothing of the sort" Megatron responded

"Optimus would never allow it, you should know" she gave him a look.

"We've been at war for millions of years, I don't know him anymore" and with that Megatron turned and stalked away.

"Well, I think that went well" Skywarp said as he walked up behind Fracture.

"I think something you said got through to him" Thundercracker said.

"You really think so?" Fracture asked.

"Yeah, if you hadn't. You'd be a puddle of fluids on the floor right now" The blue seeker answered.

"I hope so, if he really did gain his sanity back after being Galvatron then there can still be a chance." Fracture informed them.

* * *

I was originally going to put that Optimus and Megatron were bonded in the very first chapter but decided against it. 30 chapters later, uhh surprise!! ^_^

Just kind of assume they got bonded during the events of Dreamwave's War Within.


	34. Chapter 31

A/N: The last chapter didn't show in my alerts. So please read it if you haven't, hopefully I am not the only one seeing it as there.

Thanks for reading 8D

* * *

"Alright the time has come to prove yourself to us" Megatron's optics brightened as he spoke.

" I have to remind you that I am not trained as a warrior but for spying and espionage" Fracture replied calmly.

"Yes, so you've said, but we all have to fight regardless of function. I want you to show me what you are capable of first. I have plans for your other skills in the near future." Megatron pressed a button on the command module. "Seekers and Stunticons to the command center immediately." his voice echoed over the loud speaker.

Metal clanks could be heard drawing closer as the teams walked in.

"Decepticons today we will gather energy from a factory here" Megatron pointed to a spot on the view screen map. "Remember Fracture is on our side today or so she says. Let's just find out, shall we? When we arrive wait for my orders before attacking"

With that they all flew off towards the location of the factory. The stunticons and Fracture riding in Astrotrain.

When they touched down Megatron ordered Fracture to make an entrance for them as he pointed to the factory.

Fracture raised her weapon and pointed it shakily at the building. She held it there for a few nanocliks before firing. The shot made a large smoking hole in the wall of the building. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust took off and fired at the humans running out of the factory.

"That's right fleshies if you value your lives, get out here" Dirge taunted.

Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dead End and Wildrider ran inside to start collecting the energy. Fracture started to follow behind, but Megatron called her back.

"Oh Fracture" he rasped "You'll be out here on guard".

"Alright" she nodded and head back out.

"And when the Autobots arrive, make sure they do not get passed you before we finish here."

"I understand" the femme answered in a stoic tone.

"Good" Megatron smiled approvingly. "Breakdown, Drag strip, Motor Master stay with the youngling. Make sure the Autobots do not interfere with us" he barked.

"Of course Megatron!" Motor Master answered.

Megatron turned and walked toward the factory to oversee the progress of the others.

"Well femme now is your chance to prove yourself to the mighty Megatron" Motor Master said as he towered overed Fracture.

"Yes, I look forward to proving myself for t he glory of the Decepticons" she answered and sighed. 'Might as well appease the lug' she thought to herself.

"Here they come!" Dragstrip cackled and sped off to meet them.

* * *

When Fracture saw the first of her old family coming over the bend, she lowered the weapon she had raised at Drag strip's warning. 'I can do this, I have to do this' Fracture thought to herself.

She could make out the bots coming up on the front now. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl.

Her spark sank a little as she lost some of her resolve. She wanted to drop the gun she had been given, she wanted to run to them and cry. But that wouldn't help, wouldn't help her, Hot Shot, or anybody, Autobot or Decepticon.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Breakdown asking "well femme?" from her right. He was watching her, she lifted up the gun again and held it up and pointed it toward the incoming convoy.

Watching through the scope, she could see Optimus, Brawn, and Bluestreak; Trailbreaker and Hound bringing up the rear. She lifted her head out from behind the gun "fada" she whispered to herself.

"I knew it! You won't be able to fire on your own kind" Breakdown said unimpressed.

Fracture's face remained looking out to the oncoming Autobots, but now she gritted her teeth and bit out angrily "my kind? My kind! We are all one kind, don't you get it!" she yelled back as she pulled the trigger.

The blast landed in front of Sideswipe's front left tire. He swerved to the right. "Fracture!" he yelped as he transformed and rolled.

"Excellent Fracture" a voice said from behind her.

"Thank you Megatron" she answered, keeping her tone even.

"I wasn't sure you had it in you" he patted her shoulder as he walked back. "Stunticons get out here" he called to Dead End and Wildrider. "Form into Menasor and get rid of these pests".

Fracture took a step back and watched as they formed into the massive form of the Decepticon combiner.

"Brawn, Bluestreak help any humans escape. Hound, Trailbreaker get the energy back from the seekers" Optimus ordered to his team. "Radio for the aerial bots Prowl" he told the SIC.

"Prime!" Megatron called out "Better watch out with your losing streak or more of your warriors might decide to join me".

Fracture remained calm but was bitter at Megatron's words. She fired a few shots at the bots as they drove by to get into the factory.

Hound stopped half way and transformed into his robot mode. He stared at his creation. His voice crackled as he called out to her. "Fracture, enough of this. Please come home" he held his hand out to her.

They stood silent staring at each other for what seemed liked cycles.

"I…. can't" she frowned and backed away a step. "Fada, you know I made my choice. I have to do this. Don't worry, I'm fine really" she gave a quick smile for only him to see.

Although it took a lot of her strength she opened her bond and touched out for Hound, he gave a burst back. :I love you, always fada: she said through the bond before closing it and held her rifle up to him. "Now get out of here, don't make me do something I don't want to".

Hound looked broken but he stepped to the side, transformed and sped away. Fracture turned and walked toward where Megatron and Optimus were grappling. She stood watching them, the others were holding their own against Menasor.

Fracture quickly got a shot on Optimus's broad back, causing him to fall onto Megatron. Megatron pushed the red mech aside and threw him on the ground. He stepped on the Autobot leader's back as he made his way toward Fracture, scowling as he looker her in the optics. Then he swiftly brought his fist into her stomach area.

Fracture gasped and fell to her knee, now sporting a dent in her hood where the Tyrant's fist had hit.

"I shall let you live because you didn't know, but remember this. Optimus Prime is mine" the gun former bellowed.

Of course she knew what he really meant. "Of course Megatron" she weezed out instead.

"Good" he said before taking off into the sky. "We got what we came for, Decepticons retreat!" he yelled.

Menasor took off as well leaving Prowl, and the twins behind Fracture remained on her knees, fists in the dirt.

She could hear pedes getting closer, she looked up in time to get dirt kicked on her.

"Stinking 'con" Sunstreaker murmured at her.

Sideswipe at his brother's side. "I could take you back with us right now by force" he said with a scowl. "Make you come home and end this nonsense. But taking away your freedom of choice isn't the autobot thing to do. I hope you're happy" they both turned and sped off.

Thundercracker landed next to Fracture "hey are you alright" he the femme up when she didn't move and looked her over. "Hook can fix that no problem, don't worry" He took her and walked into Astrotrain.

* * *

Back at Autobot City…..

"How is he Ratch?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet took a panel off of Optimus's back.

"He'll be fine, superficial damage" The CMO looked over to his mate. "Everyone appears to be more hurt at who shot him".

* * *

"Ratchet, I already explained she has her reason for what she did. She has to do what she feels is necessary. I don't doubt her intentions at all" Optimus said from where he lay on the mediberth. "Fracture is a good youngling, with a pure spark. We all watched as she learned and grew into her adult frame. Like everyone on this team I trust her with my spark".

"But she shot ya! Prime, she shot ya" Ironhide seemed unphazed by his leader's forgiveness.

"How's Hot Shot dealing with it?" Ratchet interrupted.

Optimus dimmed his optics and heaved air through his vents "the same way Rodimus would deal with it".

"Is that better or worse than the way Magnus would deal with it?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Quiet 'Hide" a wrench flew by his helm.

"Alright, I'm leavin', I'm leavin'" hands up in the air in surrender, before turning and walking out.

* * *

"Leave me alone"

Rodimus stood outside his youngling's quarters. "Hot Shot come on it's been half a decacycle, if you don't open up I'm going to override the commands".

"I don't care"

"Fine! Neither do I" the red flamed mech said before stomping off.

He walked into the command center. "He's such a sparkling!" Rodimus said as he threw his hands into the air. He focused his attention to the monitors. "He's a lot like Magnus" he said softly.

Hot Spot couldn't help but grin, "if you say so" he said as examined another monitor.

* * *

~~~~Earlier that day

"Optimus is this really ok?"

"Is what ok Magnus?"

"You know what, leaving Fracture with Megatron" Magnus said pointedly.

"What other choice do I have?" Optimus answered.

"Hot Shot's not taking it well. He feels like it's his fault". Optimus didn't say anything. "Everyone is afraid that the Decepticons are going to hurt her" Magnus continued.

"Fracture made this decision on her own, we have to believe that Hound and Mirage raised her well and that we have taught her the beliefs and values of the Autobots well enough that she can make the right choices when the time comes".


	35. Chapter 32

Thanks for the favs and alerts guys! It really makes me happy to know people are still interested in this fic 3. Thank you and Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Thundercracker asked Fracture with concern evident in his voice as he worked on banging out the dent in the femme's chest plate.

"I'm fine it's just a dent" she answered.

"I'm impressed, a hit like that would have done more than just dent old Screamer" Skywarp said with a grin. "So how do you lie his old quarters?"

"They are suitable to meeting my needs"

"Uh, right" he answered, then his pervious grin returned to his faceplace. "I can't believe you shot Optimus".

"Warp!" Thundercracker exclaimed seeing Fracture's face fall. "Let's not talk about that."

"Fine. Fracture tell me something, why do the Autobot's always attack us? They already rule Cybertron."

Fracture seemed to think it over for a few kliks before she answered "They feel your methods of killing and destroying are not in good taste."

"We do what we must to survive!" He said loudly as he rose to his feet.

Thundercracker stood up and put a hand against his mate's canopy "enough Warp"

"So what is it like? Being one of them?" The black seeker asked.

Fracture detailed her life to them the rest of the trip back to base. Feelings, thoughts, being around the humans. She hoped she could make them understand the way the Autobots perceived things.

* * *

Optimus was getting visits from his crew throughout the solar cycle, when his office door slid open only to reveal a breeze.

Optimus kept his face and optics focused straight in front of him. "Hello Mirage"

Mirage materialized in front of him.

"I was wondering when I would see you again" Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Optimus"

"Well I don't have rules against being invisible" the commander offered.

"That's not what I meant, what Fracture did, I never thought….. I mean my own creation to shoot you in the back!"

"Mirage don't apologize for that. Do you apologize for shooting at any of the Decepticons?"

Mirage looked horrified "No I don't , but this is different. This was…" he broke off not finishing his thought.

"How was it different? Don't make this any different"

Mirage dimmed his optics. "I would never shoot her and I could never…. Optimus I'm so scared" Mirage's voice crackled "they're going to hurt her, she's my…"

Optimus interrupted "Mirage, she's fine. We have to trust her judgement".

"But Megatron could offline her in the blink of an optic. His cannon has offlined some of the mechs in this very city."

"Well he could offline her no matter what faction she decides to fight with" Optimus said thoughtfully. "To be honest with you Megatron holds no hostility towards Fracture."

"How could you know that?" Mirage asked clearly confused.

"Mirage, I am going to tell you something that I trust you not to tell anyone. I am only telling you this ease your mind as much as I can."

"I understand, you can trust me" Mirage answered.

"I know I can" Optimus smiled from behind his mask. "Megatron is my bondmate".

Mirage took a step back, his mouth slightly a jar. "I thought you were bonded to Elita?"

Optimus chuckled "No my friend, that is just a rumor, we were very good friends. But she is bonded to Chromia. Now let's keep this between us."

"Of course Optimus. Thank you."

* * *

"Well done my Decepticons" Megatron addressed his crew. "Our new ally has proved herself, I have to say I am pleased".

A few decepticons patted her on the back, one nearly throwing her off balance.

"And I do believe it calls for a celebration" a smirk formed on the Decepticon leader's face.

Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered.

"Break out the high grade" Swindle called out over the cheers.

Rumble and Frenzy scampered out of the room, and returned with 2 large barrels of high grade energon, twice the size of their bodies.

"Now that's what I am talking about" Drag Strip said walking over and lifting the barrels on to the table. Breakdown helped him puncture a hole in the side and then fill up the cubes.

Ramjet tapped Fracture on the shoulder "that's the special brew, we don't have much of it on the ship. It' s only for special occasions." he blinked an optic at her.

Skywarp and Thundercracker simultaneously pulled her toward the barrels. "Don't be shy now" Skywarp grinned.

"Here" Thundercracker shoved a cube into her face "drink".

Skywarp took a drink of his cube finishing the whole thing in one shot. Fans whirring fast to process the quick intake. Thundercracker followed doing the same.

Fracture lifter her cube to her metal lips and took a chug. "Ugh! What's with this stuff?" she asked with a grimace.

"Don't tell me you never drank high grade!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"Of course I've had high grade before, but this" she pointed at the offending cube "is the nastiest stuff I ever tasted".

"Well excuse us" Skywarp slurred. "We don't have that fancy schmancy stuff the Autobot's get from the humans".

Fracture stared at her cube. "No, but you could. The energon storage, the humans keep them for the Autobots there."

"Yeah we know, but we don't know which bases hold the real barrels" Thundercracker responded. "Plus as you know, not all the barrels are real energon. Attacking for nothing just depletes our energy".

"I know which ones are real, I could show you" she smiled at the two seekers who stood with mouths plates apart.

"Really? You'll help us? Just imagine TC real, pure energon! I can taste it already" Skywarp said as he started to float away.

Thundercracker pulled him back down to the ground. "Aren't you worried we'll use this secret against the Autobots?" he asked the femme skeptically.

"Hey, listen. I said I'll get you the real energon. I didn't say I would tell yo uthe secret to how I knew it was real" she answered smuggly.

"Feh" Skywarp pouted and crossed his arms.

"We are going to need help though, the bases are guarded, and just to let you know I am only taking yo uto one base" Fracture told them.

"Let's ask the coneheads to help us" Skywarp suggested.

"Yeah, using all the seekers will be the quickest way" Thundercracker agreed.

"Okay agreed, let's do this!" Fracture told them.

* * *

Buzzbeak recorded their whole conversation and brought it back to Soundwave.

"Megatron, your ordered?" Soundwave questioned.

"Nothing, let them do as they please, but have Laserbeak follow them."

* * *

Later that solar cycle………..

After drinking the best high grade he ever had in millions of megacycles, Megatron sat in the command center watching the footage of Fracture and the seekers attacking the human base to steal the Autobots energon. Only they didn't actually attack it. They chased the humans away with fireblasts, not hitting them.

The leader watched as the seekers walked into the building, Fracture pointed to a few barrels and barked out commands. He watched as the seekers scrambled, each picking up one of the targeted barrels. She thoroughly inspected each one for…. Something, he wasn't sure as to what. But approving shook her head and nodded to each seeker after checking their barrel. One by one they flew home. Thundercracker grabbing both a barrel and Fracture before heading out last.

* * *

"Now that was some good shit" Skywarp grinned laying on the ground his legs over Thundercracker's cock pit.

"mmm" Thundercracker replied in agreement.

"Why do the Autobots have access to this kind of energon?" Ramjet asked.

"S'not fair" Dirge whined.

"Shut up fragger" Thrust rubbed his helm and rolled off his wingmate. "ummph"

"Hey get your wing out of my face!" Shoving could be heard from the pile of coneheads in the darkened room.

After a few kliks Fracture onlined her optics. "No it's not fair".

"What? What are you talking about?" Skywarp slurred.

"That you guys always drink mud for energon." Fracture told him.

A vent of air "it's better than the nothing we had to drink back on Cybertron" Thundercracker responded.

"If you guys went back to Cybertron, Rodimus would pardon your charges and you'd get decent energon. But you'd have to work like everyone else".

"Who wants to work"

"I don't need his pardon"

"Can't trust those autobots for nothing"

Fracture sighed "whatever" she said as she rolled over and got up.

"Fracture?" Thundercracker questioned, his red optics the only light in the room besides the femme's silver ones.

"I'm going back to my quarters" she said before she stepped out and the door swooshed shut.

* * *

Rodimus and Grimlock walked into Blitzwing's Bar.

"Hey Rodimus, hey Grimlock" a friendly voice called out to them.

"Hi Sandstorm"

"And what are you here for this time?" Blitzwing asked as he cleaned a glass.

"I'm here on business" Rodimus responded.

"And you brought the Dino dodo?"

Rodimus gestured at Grimlock with his head. "My bodyguard for the day".

"Ah, Magnus on break?" the triple changer asked.

"Never" he answered with a grin. "He's overseeing the extraction of Hot Shot's door to his quarters." At the look he got back from the other 2 bots he added "long story".

"Alright back to business. Have you guys heard anything about Shockwave's where abouts?"

Blitzwing leaned across the counter. "Prime I can tell you this. He's not on Cybertron anymore".

"And from what we can tell, Megatron didn't know he left." Octane threw in joining them from the back room.

Rodimus couldn't hide his surprise at this. "So, he wasn't acting under Megatron's orders?"

"He's acting on his own" Sandstorm appeared with 2 cubes of energon, passing one to Grimlock and handing one to Rodimus.

"So then, where did he go?" Rodimus asked as he tapped his metal fingers on the counter top.

"Well think about it. Let's use what we know" Blitzwing told him.

Rodimus took a sip of his energon. "Hmm, well we searched the galaxy over for any trace of him. He's acting on his own… no longer answering to Megatron."

"Answering to himself perhaps, undermining Megatron's authority" Blitzwing hinted to the Prime.

"I know the feeling" Octane said and sat on the stool next to Rodimus. "I thought I could do better than Megatron. Do a better job. I even had Trypticon with me."

"He's on Earth, isn't he?" Rodimus asked. The 3 triple changers remained silent.

"Slag" Rodimus finished his cube and got up from his stool. He pulled out money cubes from his subspace and placed them on the counter. "Come on Grimlock, we're leaving" he said to the dinobot.

"And thanks for your help guys" he said before walking out.

Octane started counting the money cubes "anytime Rodimus, anytime".


	36. Chapter 33

Down to the end stretch! Only 10 notebook pages of fic left to type up. XD woo!

As always thanks for reading :)

* * *

"What did you want, want?"

"I want us to work together to bring down Megatron"

"No deal, we will bring down Megatron on our own. We don't need help from a weakling like you!"

"Very well, though I warn you no to get in my way".

"Shockwave why, why?"

"Megatron is a fool! He has the strongest of our race at his beckon and yet he cannot bring down a pathetic group of autobots" Shockwave made a fist with his hand "because of that Cybertron now belongs to the autobots".

"And you believe you could do better?"

"I know I could. Iwill extinguish the autobots"

"We will aide you if there is energon in it for us".

"Of course, I plan to drain this disgusting planet of it's energy for our consumption".

"Very well" Kickback pressed a button on his commlink. The commlink sent out a string of blips and beeps. "This is our frequency".

"Understood" Shockwave matched his frequency to the insecticon's.

Shockwave watched as the three insecticons took off. After they were out of view he waled a few feet to where a large rock lay hidden by some brush. He moved the boulder and opened the hatch that was now revealed and climbed down.

* * *

"Megatron the insecticons are attacking a large plant on the coast" Soundwave's monotone voice echoed though the Decepticon commander's dark chambers.

Megatron onlined his optics "send me the coordinates".

* * *

200 hours: Earth time, Autobot City.

"Optimus"

Optimus onlined his optics. "Optimus" Blaster called again.

"Hmm, yes? Yes what is it?" The Earth commander's voice answered with some static.

"Cosmos just reported insecticons attacking the largest plant in California".

"Have Teletran 2 bring it up on the monitor" Optimus commanded as he got himself up and off the berth and made his way to the command center.

* * *

"Teletran 2 alert the aerial bots first"

"Alerting Silverbolt, Slingshot, Skydive, Fireflight and Air Raid" the computer replied back.

"Thank you"

"Who else should we bring?" Jazz asked from Optimus's side.

"We should bring everyone we can without jeopardizing the security of the city" The Prime told him.

"Teletran alert Inferno, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Mirage, Powerglide, Warpath and Brawn" Prowl stepped in and told the computer.

* * *

Starscream stirred on the ground, realizing his frame was now cold and alone. "Sky?" he onlined his optics and looked around propping up on his elbows. He found the large jet standing a few feet away staring up into the dark night sky.

"What is it?" Starscream asked as he got up to make his way over to the other.

"The aerial bots just flew by" Skyfire told him.

"Not our problem"

"Hmm, I just have this sinking feeling in my spark" he replied.

They both continued to stare at the sky.

* * *

"Holy smokes!" Skydive exclaimed.

"Woah, where did all the clones come from?" Slingshot asked as they circled high above the plant, but still able to see the hundreds of clones that swarmed it.

"I wouldn't want to wager a guess. Let's just stop them" Silverbolt answered as he started his descent.

"Alright guys let's attack them separately and cover more ground, if we need to we'll merge" The aerial commader said to his wing mates.

"Yeah, let's squash those filthy bugs!" Slingshot shouted as he flew in first.

"Well the dye has been cast, let's go".

* * *

The aerial bots began their assault on the insecticons, they scattered but even still every last inch of the factory was covered.

"Optimus, this is Silverbolt"

"Optimus here, how does it look?"

"We might need back up from Cybertron, there are more insecticons here then I have seen in my whole existence combined."

"Do what you can for now, human safety is our priority first. We'll be at your location in less than an Earth hour."

* * *

After being summoned to his command center Rodimus received Optimus's urgent message "Rodimus we need back up down here, send Sky Lynx and Omega with some of your team".

The comm crackled back after a few kliks. "I'll send Sky Lynx, but Omega Supreme is out on an EDC mission".

"Who else can you send?"

"How many forces are we talking?" Rodimus asked.

"Whoever you can spare. But this may be a trap so do not risk the security of Cybertron" Optimus warned the younger Prime.

"Right, will do. Rodimus out" he ended the communication with Optimus before turning to his mate. "Magnus, wake Hot Shot, bring him to the command center".

"Are you sure? You are going to send him aren't you?"

"I think it's time to send him out. Go with him".

"I want to take Snarl and Swoop" Magnus told him.

Rodimus nodded "Right, take a Gestalt team with you too".

"I'll bring the Protectobots with me, we might need them for help with any humans who were caught up in the battle. It didn't sound good."

He turned to leave. Rodimus grabbed Magnus's large arm and pressed their lips together. "Good luck, bring my son back safely."

"I will you know I would protect him with my spark" Magnus answered staring at the red mech straight in the optics.

"You be careful too" Rodimus told the other as he pulled away.

Rodimus then walked over to the large monitor as Ultra Magnus walked out the door. "Computer show me images from Earth's skyspy".

Images appeared real time on the monitor, the aerial bots flying above the insecticons, Optimus and his team pulling up at that moment. Powerglide flew past as everyone else transformed and ran toward the scene in front of them.

* * *

On the other side of the factory Motor Master rammed though the barbed fencing. The rest of the Decepticons following behind him.

"Destroy those pathetic insecticons, we must not let them get them mits on the energy from that factory. It is a great source of energy."

"Megatron, the Autobots are here too!" Ramjet called out from above.

"Destroy anyone who stands in our way" The silver commander told them.


	37. Chapter 34

.....Almost over

Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3

* * *

"Optimus, where do you think the insecticon's got the technology to clone themselves to this capacity?" Prowl asked an he came to stand beside his leader.

"They couldn't have done it with anything made from Earth" Jazz noted out loud to the other two.

Optimus's optics widened "no" he said mostly to himself.

"Optimus?"

"Could it be that Shockwave is working with the insecticons?" Optimus asked his 2nd and 3rd in command.

"Seems like the logical answer to all this" Prowl replied.

"But what are they up to?"

"Let's go inside and see if we can find anything out, maybe Shockwave is already in the factory."

"Don't worry, Prowler we'll find out what he's up to" Jazz assured his mate as the two bots made their way inside with Optimus.

* * *

"That's three for me!" Sideswipe grinned to his brother.

"Fragger, I did most the damage to that last one" the gold Lambo growled.

"Yeah, but I got the last shot in, so that's my kill"

"Five ,six" Bluestreak counted from behind the two brothers.

"Look, now Blue is winning because you were distracting me" Sideswipe said as he pushed his twin.

"What?! Me? You are the distraction here"

"Four!"

"No! That one was mine!" Sunstreaker cried as he threw a punch at his brother.

* * *

Fracture and her team walked through the trail of broken insecticon frames littering the ground. Her rifle aimed at the sky as she effectively helped shoot the robotic bug out of the sky. "They're endless" she exclaimed.

"Just keep shooting" Astrotrain told her as the seekers flew by overhead in all directions.

* * *

As dawn broke over the sky Starscream onlined his optics. Skyfire's arm around him. Starscream turned to see his bonded staring out into space again.

"Skyfire, you're brooding" he announced.

"What?….oh Starscream, I didn't notice you were awake".

"No you didn't. What is it? Still thinking about the aerial bots?" Starscream asked as he rose to his feet.

"Hnn, I think we should just take a peak, make sure they are alright. I feel like we should".

"We don't have time for that. We have a shipment to deliver to the Oa nebula" Starscream said as he tapped his foot.

Skyfire shuttered his optics and vented air "I guess you're right".

* * *

Magnus, Hot Shot, the dinobots and the protectobots arrived at the factory.

"I shall dispose of these disgusting drones" Sky Lynx said as he smacked a few with his tail.

"Hot Shot take the Dinobots and go help keep cover for the protectobots."

"Right, Snarl, Swoop let's go!" the youngling said before charging off in to the battle.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots were making their way to the factory. Optimus transformed and just plowed through all the insecticons, when the frames of the Decepticons came into view.

"Megatron!" he yelled as he transformed and lept toward his rival.

"Prime!" Megatron aimed his arm gun at the red and blue mech.

"Megatron listen, we believe Shockwave has something to do with this".

"I don't care what you believe" Megatron said as he took a swing at Optimus.

"Megatron, will you just trust me?"

"Ha! Trust you? Why should I trust you?" The tyrant asked.

"Because your life is at stake, if you didn't order Shockwave to do this. It is apparent he is up to something that can harm even you!"

"Shockwave would never betray me, unlike some"

"I have never betrayed you, I was the one betrayed" Optimus answered as he landed a punch on the other mech.

Megatron fell to the ground, Optimus jumped on him. "Now I know you aren't stupid Megatron, you the insecticons could not have done this alone" Optimus continued to try and reason with his bonded while they remained tussling with each other.

* * *

Skyfire and Starscream reached the site of the factory.

"By Primus! Would you look at that!" Skyfire exclaimed seeing the insecticons clones.

"Hmm…. Interesting maybe should lend them some support".

"If you insist" Skyfire budge the smaller jet.

"Not because I care! I want to study one of those clones. I would like to know how they were able to make so many".

"Why does that interest you?" Skyfire asked.

"I would like to reproduce the science and make a clone army of myself" Starscream's smile said he was quite pleased with himself.

"Starscream" Skyfire said with a sigh before his bonded flew down into the battle below them.

Skyfire followed behind, locking his cannons into battle position. He release his missles into a bundle of clones.

"Woah!" Skywarp reeled back at the sudden blast from the sky.

"Hey, hey you guys, look it's Skyfire!" Slingshot shouted to his teammates.

"Starscream! Thundercracker shouted. "And he brought Skyfire".

"Starscream is helping us?" Powerglide asked as he hovered close to the others.

"Only if it benefits him" Thrust answered as he flew by.

"Har har" Starscream's responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Screamer!" Skywarp glomped his old wingmate. "It' s good to have you back".

"Hmmph!"

"Oh come on, you know you missed us" the black jet grinned goofily.

"Like I would miss you morons" Starscream retorted.

"Aww, well we love you too Screamer"


	38. Chapter 35

1 or 2 more chapters left :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

"We've been at war for how long now Optimus? And now you ask me to trust you!" Megatron growled as he tried to throw his opponent down.

"And who brought it this far?" Optimus bit out back.

"Well I didn't see you throwing down you arms" The two of them continued to tussle.

"I am not going to let you do as you please if it hurts innocents" Prime defended himself.

"So you would destroy me?"

"If it had to come to that, but you were making me go that far, It didn't have to and doesn't have to, this stops now" Optimus's punch connected with Megatron's face plate causing the silver mech to fall backwards. "You trusted me when you were Galvatron, why not now?"

"Galvatron did not function properly!"

Optimus released his hold on Megaton and relaxed his frame. Red optics gazed into blue ones. Megatron threw Optimus off of him and he lifted himself to his feet. "This discussion is over Prime" he said as he began to walk away.

"No it isn't, not by a long shot" Optimus turned and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

No one expected what happened next, it was all too fast for Optimus to process.

"Megatron, no!!: a familiar voice shouted out before the sound of a laser blast. A laser blast that shot right through the femme's frame.

"No" Optimus stood shaking his head, but began running toward the smoking frame after the initial shock passed.

Everyone stopped their attacks on the insecticons and began to make their way towards the scene of the offline body at the feet of the Decepticon leader.

"Fracture!" Hot Shot cried out. "You!" he growled his face suddenly turned to a look of fury on the culprit.

The culprit Shockwave now showing himself from his spot where he had remained hidden in attempts to assassinate the Decepticon leader.

"Hot Spot grab him" Magnus yelled out to the Fire truck at seeing what his youngling was about to do. Hot Spot went to grab Hot Shot as he ran by, but the young mech was too fast for him.

--------------

First Aid knelt at Fracture's side. "She might make it, but we need to get her to Ratchet right away".

"Fracture!" Mirage sobbed from behind First Aid, held in one of Hound's arms. Trailbreaker with a hand on each of their shoulder's spoke up first "well then let us hurry and get her back".

"No, she is Decepticon now, we will fix her" Hook said looking over the frame as he walked up to it.

"She is my creation, she is coming with us!" Hound replied angrily at the constructicon.

Megatron walked up to Optimus and placed a hand on his shoulder. Both armies looked practically dumbfounded as a few bots gasped at the gesture. "Optimus, I hate to admit but your medic was the best there is on Cybertron, he is well known. Take her to your medic"

"You trust me with one of your Decepticons?" Optimus asked genuinely.

Receiving no answer, Optimus gave a low "thank you" and watched as First Aid and Hook began temporary patch ups.

* * *

"Hot Shot ran after Shockwave evading fire blast from the cycloptic mech as nhe kept in pursuit.

Swoop flew over head and shot at the Decepticon, one of his shots hitting him in the leg causing him to lose his step. Hot Shot caught up to him and pulled him to the ground. The young autobus punched the other square In the optic causing it to crack and shatter.

Shockwave yelled out in pain. "Stupid mechling, you'll pay for that" he said as he tried to over power Hot Shot.

"Me? I'll pay? You tried to kill my creators and now you tried to kill my best friend, what have I ever done to you!?" Hot yelled at the purple mech as his fist impacted with every word. Hot Shot was so enraged he didn't notice Shoackwave bringing his gun arm up behind him.

"Ahh!" Shockwave yelped as a blast, shot off his arm completely.

"uh uh uh Shocky" Astrotrain shook a finger at him. "Blitzwing told me to watch out for you".

Magnus jogged up behind them "Hot Shot!"

"Fada, let me finish him" Hot Shot said as he stuck his silver fingers into the throat of the rogue decepticon underneath him. Energon dripped from his fingers as they dug deeper into his throat. Shockwave's vocalizer crackled and he coughed up more energon as he bucked and kicked to free himself. "I'll make it quick, a courtesy he didn't give Mada"

"Wait!" Magnus said before his creation could pull out the wiring connecting the decepticon's head to his body. "No, no you shouldn't have to do this. I'll do it".

Hot Shot didn't move for a few kliks before his features soften and he stepped off the other. "Yes sir" he sad solemnly as he backed away.

Ultra Magnus pointed his gun into the broken optic of downed mech and shot 3 rounds into it. All at once all of Shockwave's systems shut down. "It's done" Ultra Magnus muttered.

"I hope Fracture is alright" Hot Shot broke the silence.

"I'm sure she will be. What she did was very brave" Magnus replied.

"She saved Megatron's life."

"Yes, yes she did."

* * *

"So where were we?" Optimus asked Megatron as they both walked over the broken and charred remains of the insecticons.

Megatron gave one a kick "what?"

"Are we going to fight now?" Optimus asked gingerly.

"Did you want to? I will be happy to oblige Prime" Megatron smirked and looked over to the group of bots huddled around Fracture as they tried to stabilize her. He sighed "there will be no war today".

"And what about for tomorrow?"

"No one can foretell what tomorrow will bring" Megatron answered. "After all I still have the problem of getting energon for my troops".

"Do you care for Fracture?" Optimus asked seemingly out of thin air.

Megatron stopped and followed his bonded's gaze back towards the others. "She reminds me of you, a self sacrificing idiot" Megatron muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Optimus chuckled.

"Optimus" First Aid's voice came through the red mech's comm link.

"Yes?"

"Hook and I have stabilized Fracture and we are ready to move her to Autobot City. Sky Linx claims he is the fastest and safest way for her to get there." "No, we should use Astrotain!" Hook could be heard in the background through the comm as First Aid was cut off.

Megatron and Optimus began to make their way back to the others a few feet from where they already stood.

"I would really be the better choice" Sky Lynx spat back.

"Not to offend anyone, but I may be the fastest one who can carry Fracture" Skyfire interrupted.

"What should we do Optimus?" First Aid asked.

"Use Skyfire" Optimus answered after a moment.

"We should go too Megatron" At Megatron's look Thundercracker continued. "Well she is a Decepticon . The Autobots may imprison her!" he said dramatically raising his hands into the air.

Megatron sighed "We go too Prime".

"What is that?" Optimus asked with some confusion evident in his tone.

"I am requesting clearance to Autobot City".


	39. Chapter 36

Last chapter before Epilogue!! Thanks for reading and reviewing and staying with me through my first fic! I hope you all enjoyed it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Optimus?" Prowl asked, his leader agreeing to letting the Decepticon's into Autobot City.

"The Decepticon's have not harmed Fracture and she trusts them. I will allow only a few of Megatron's soldiers to come with us." Optimus answered.

"Who will come with us?" Silverbolt asked as he landed near by, the other aerial bots were finishing off the last of the insecticons.

"Megatron will decide that, did you find Shrapnel, Bombshell or Kickback?" Optimus asked.

"No of sign of them Slingshot answered joining them.

Motor Master gritted his denta "those scheming bugs turned Shockwave against Megatron".

"No, Shockwave had a great mind, I doubt that Kickback and the others could sway him at all. Shockwave must have been planning betrayal for some time" Megatron corrected the others thinking.

"Alright shall we go?"

"Right, let's. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Constructicons with me. The rest of you back to the Nemesis." Megatron commanded of his troops as he followed Optimus.

Optimus turned to Prowl "let the humans know we will send out a team to help with the clean up here shortly".

"Of course" Prowl nodded and made his way to the emergency workers.

* * *

"First Aid, I told you to clamp that energon line!" Ratchet barked as he worked getting shrapnel out of the area of Fracture's spark chamber.

The constructicons worked on heating sheet metal to match Fracture's frame.

As Megatron and Optimus walked together to the medical bay, humans balked and ran out of the way fearing the Decepticon leader even though it was announced he was their guest.

* * *

"It's true" Cliffjumper whispered to Bumblebee. "Megatron is in the city!"

"Hmm?" Bumblebee remained with his attention fixated on the television view screen "oh ok, I'll check it later".

Cliffjumper put his hands on his waist and tapped his foot. "You aren't even listening are you?"

"What? Yeah just let me watch the rest of this show" the yellow VW waved his hand in dismissal.

-----------

Approaching the med bay Optimus could see Hound standing outside the door holding Mirage in his arms. When they walked through the doors Starscream and Skyfire were typing at the large computer.

Megatron growled "Starscream, what are you doing?" Starscream looked up and if looks could kill Megatron would have lost his spark at that moment.

Optimus put his hand up "Skyfire, what's the situation?"

"She's stabilized but we are checking her energon levels now" Skyfire's gentle voice answered.

"Thank you for your help" Optimus responded.

Ratchet looked up and lifted an optic ridge at the pair as they approached him. "You know, if you walk around like that others may pick up on the bond."

"Is it really that obvious?" Optimus questioned. "Well let them know it doesn't matter anymore. I think we are all ready for some changes. How is Fracture doing?"

"She's a very strong femme, she is holding up well"

"So what now Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Hmm, come to my office… let's talk" Optimus said with a smirk under his facemask.

"Megatron let out a small cackle "yes, let us talk".

Long Haul groaned after they walked out "I didn't need to hear that exchange".

The others laughed in response.

A groan from below him got Ratchet's attention back to his patient "Fracture?"

* * *

In the rec room Ultra Magnus watched as Hot Shot paced back and forth.

"Hot Shot I know you are upset but you'll worry yourself into deactivation".

"I can't just sit still" the youngling answered.

"You making everyone here dizzy is making the situation better?"

"Yes" was the straight answer Magnus got in reply.

Ultra Magnus sighed "Fine, do as you please" he muttered into his energon cube.

* * *

"Where….. Where am I?" Fracture asked as she to attempted to get up.

"Easy now" Ratchet soothed pushing her back onto the berth.

"Ratchet? But…" She blinked her optics into focus.

"Yes, you are back at the Autobot base" Hook answered from across the room.

"Hook?!" Fracture seemed shocked, and her vocalizer crackled. She looked around with still fuzzy optics, she could see the constructicons working with Grapple. Sparks flew as they melded metal together. She turned back to Ratchet. "I know. I'm dreaming right?"

A clang sounded as metal hit metal.

"Ow!! What did you do that for?" Fracture asked the medic as she rubbed her arm where a wrench has just made contact.

"Well did it hurt?" The earth CMO asked.

"Frag yes" Fracture answered her spark still exposed.

"Language" Ratchet said sternly. "But it wouldn't hurt if you were dreaming" He smirked and turned toward the doors waving to someone outside.

"Fracture" Fracture turned toward the familiar voice to see Mirage and Hound walking toward her. She mentally braced herself as her creator walked up to where she lay. Both of their faces with expressions of worry on them as they hovered over her.

Mirage reached over her and hugged her tightly to his own body. "Oh Fracture" he whispered.

Fracture dimmed her optics "I'm sorry" she said voice crackling.

"I'm just glad you are alright" he said as he clutched her frame.

Fracture looked around as everyone stood staring at the exchange, Hound looking at them with a grin. Her faceplates heated up. "Uhh, Mada…. Air" she pulled away after a while.

Hound chuckled and lightly stroked the femme's helm. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, really. Just a little exposed" she said pointing to her chest.

"Hound laughed "Nothing I haven't seen before, in fact I know the sparks that made that one" he pointed to her spark "very well" he finished with a smile.

He received a smile in return "I never forgot that, and I never will".

"We are very proud of that spark and the little lady it belongs to" Hound told her.

"Even if I tried to save Megatron?"

"You did save him, and though no one would have ever thought so at the time. You did the right thing."

"Where is Megatron?" Fracture asked.

As soon as she did she noticed that Ratchet looked like a deer in headlights. "Ratchet?"

"Uh, I believe he went to discuss certain matters with Optimus in his office" Mixmaster snorted at Ratchet's answer.

"What?" she asked not understanding what was so funny as the other constructicons exploded into laughter.

"Nothing" Ratchet said as he walked into his office followed by the Grapple and the others.

Just then doors of the medbay swished open. Mirage turned his attention toward the new comer, Hound didn't notice as he was still smiling with Fracture.

"I think we'll go get some energon, come Hound" Mirage nudged the green scout.

"Hm? But 'Raj" Hound was cut off when he his arm being pulled. "What" he started again and now looked away from Fracture to the direction he was being pulled. "Oh" he chuckled when he saw the blue mech standing by the doors with his head down. "Energon does sound good. We'll be back later sparkette." Hound waved as they walked out of Fracture's view.

Both Hound and Mirage gave Hot Shot a smile as they walked by and Hound patted him on the shoulder for good measure. After the doors swished closed behind him Hot Shot walked over to the berth where Fracture lay.

"Hey" Fracture greeted her friend.

"Hey how are you doing?" Hot Shot asked as he took the femme's small hand in his own.

Fracture's faceplate heated up.

"You are crazy, you could have been offlined" Hot Shot's vocalizer crackled. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I love you too much" he turned his face away not looking at her. Their hands still intwined.

Fracture grinned at him before pulling the unsuspecting mech toward her catching his lips on her in a pressing kiss. Hot Shot's optics widened in surprise before he relaxed and began to return the gesture.

Hook and Ratchet walked out of the office and in unison shouted "What's going on here!"

Fracture and Hot Shot pulled apart.

"Can't you wait til she's healed at least! Turbo revving young punk" Ratchet picked up his wrench and Hot Shot made a dash for the doors.


	40. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing D:

More notes at the end! Thanks for reading :D.

* * *

Epilogue…..

Twelve vorns have passed since Megatron and the two Primes had brought peace between the two factions of their race.

Now Fracture lay on a berth in the med bay of the Iacon HQ.

"Oh Fracture he's beautiful" Mirage says looking down at the resting sparkling in Fracture's arms.

"I am quite fond of his colors" Hound adds with a smirk.

Rodimus laughed "I have to agree with you there". Standing at his side Ultra Magnus gives a small cough as his face plates heat up.

"Excellion come on over here, the rough part is over" Ratchet calls out to the blue mech who is standing at the other side of the room.

"Yeah Prime, aren't you going to take a look at you sparkling?" Wheeljack adds as he ran a scanner over Fracture and the infant mech.

Excellion Prime turned towards his bonded and gathered mechs. "Sorry, it's all so much, I… I just can't believe it's all real".

Fracture's voice was stern and unwavering "Excellion get over here now".

Excellion gave a flustered chuckle and he made his way over to his family "yes dear".

His face lit up as he looked over his newly created sparkling. "He is beautiful" then he laughed "his body is the same as when I was still Hot Shot".

"Yes actually, exactly the same except for the colors" Ratchet told him glancing at a chart.

"White and blue"

---------------

Two Vorns ago Rodimus retired from his position as Supreme Commander, passing the leader of Matrix on to his creation Hot Shot. Hot Shot as per tradition changed his name to Excellion Prime.

His second in command was his own bonded partner Fracture. Together with their trusted friend Nemesis, the creation of Megatron and Optimus they keep peace and order on Cybertron and Earth. They have effectively fought off all external attacks on both planets.

* * *

"So…" Ratchet breaks through the silence in the room. "What is his designation?"

"Breakway" Fracture answered, "his name is Breakaway".

* * *

A/N: Pictures for reference

I tried to put links to pics up but it didn't work so if you are curious to who Breakaway is search google for "Transformers movie breakaway" there are 2 breakaways one is a plane the other is the Hot Shot repaint that is White and blue, that's the one you want.

Same thing with Fracture google "Transformers movie Fracture"

and for Hot Shot "Transformers Cybertron Hot Shot"

------------------ooooooooooooooooooo--------------------------

Thank you so much everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
